Del odio a la lujuria o hay algo más?
by Ruchy03
Summary: Todo comenzó en el instituto, ¿fue odio a primera vista, o algo más sucedió?. Odio, lujuria, enredos, y tal vez ¿algo más llamado amor?, triángulos amorosos, sentimientos que no se quieren reconocer y mucha pasión. Todo lo que puede suceder a una chica normal de universidad. ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon, solo para mayores de 18 años. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a CLAMP.
1. Capitulo 1: Lunes

_**Del Odio a la Lujuria…o hay algo más?**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Lunes**_

 **PV Sakura**

Me despierta la horrible vibración del móvil, con desgana agarro el dichoso aparato que me ha sacado de mi agradable estado de letargo, para ver quién era esa mente privilegiada que había acabado con mi reciente estado, espero que sea por algo importante porque no hay nada que me siente peor que me despierten y menos si son para tonterías, al fin consigo abrir lo suficiente los ojos para comprobar que me había llegado un Whatsapp, abro la aplicación para comprobar que a la persona que estaba maldiciendo no era otra que mi querida amiga Tomoyo a la cual ahora mismo odiaba porque ella mejor que nadie sabe que mi sueño es sagrado…

Antes de leer el mensaje, mi mente se pregunto que quería esta mujer un lunes a las 8:30 de la mañana, como podía estar tan espabilada después de habernos acostado anoche a las 4 de la mañana por habernos estado poniendo al día de lo sucedido este fin de semana.

Al fin abro el dichoso mensaje:

-Saku cariño te espero a las 11:30 en cafetería, tengo un bombazo que contarte…a las 11:30 que no se te olvide.

Para esto me despierta, se de una que va a morir pronto como siga haciendo estas cosas.

Suspiro por el cansancio y aun bostezando me levanto de la cama y decido empezar a vestirme y asearme puesto que a las 10:30 tenia laboratorio de Álgebra….que pereza, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida me había quitado una hora de sueño, ya podrá ser interesante eso que me tiene que contar.

Aun como una zombie me voy al baño para asearme antes de vestirme con lo que sería mi ropa habitual, unos vaqueros con unas botas de cordones negras, una camiseta de tirantes negra y encima una camiseta de manga larga a rayas negras y blancas y mi largo pelo recogido en una coleta(digo habitual porque suelo ir siempre de negro y el pelo recogido), e irme a tomar un café bien cargado a la cocina, nada mejor que el olor del café recién hecho por las mañanas y un cigarrito para empezar bien el día.

Yo al principio no bebía mucho café, pero cuando empiezas a estudiar en la facultad te das cuenta de que terminas siendo adicta si quieres mantenerte medianamente espabilada durante toda la jornada, sin ir durmiéndote por las esquinas…como si no tuviera ya suficientes vicios...

Por si no lo había comentado soy estudiante de Ingeniería Informática y mi queridísima y odiosa amiga Tomoyo Daiduji se había decantado por la Ingenieria de Imagen, quien me habrá mandado meterme en esto…si no llega a ser porque me gusta lo que estudio y eso ayuda y por la famosa cafetería de la politécnica que aunque no haya muy buenos especímenes masculinos que te alegren la vista, siempre es agradable echar allí el rato rodeada de los amigos o simplemente observando a la gente…si lo admito soy una cotilla empedernida, no puedo evitarlo….

Miro el reloj del móvil para comprobar que ya son casi las 10, si me había tomado mi tiempo, la verdad que no tenía mucha prisa, así que por una vez me había dado el lujo de hacer las cosas con la parsimonia propia de mi a esas horas, de no ser porque casi siempre me quedo dormida y tengo que ir a toda prisa vistiéndome mientras me lavo los dientes…un autentico desastre, pero que le hago me encanta dormir.

Salgo del portal dirección a mi coche, un C3 gris oscuro, el cual está aparcado justo en la puerta, para montarme, encender la radio del coche que se había quedado pausada en una canción de marea y subir el volumen y bajar la ventanilla para que la refrescante brisa de otoño me dé en la cara y termine de quitarme aun la leve somnolencia que me quedaba.

Llego a la facultad y me dirijo al el edificio de usos comunes donde se encuentra el aula del laboratorio de Álgebra, por el camino saludo a varios compañeros que como siempre se encuentran en las mesas que hay en el pabellón haciendo sus quehaceres o simplemente enredando…

Cuando llego a la puerta del aula, me encuentro con el tercer miembro de nuestro trío demoníaco, nuestra querida MeiLin, que estudiaba lo mismo que yo, estaba como todas las mañanas, alegremente conversando con el resto de compañeros que también se encontraban esperando para entrar. La saludo con un beso y ella me responde y empieza a preguntarme qué tal el fin de semana, enserio no sé cómo pueden venir con esta energía tan temprano, para llegar a su nivel, aun me faltan al menos dos cafés.

Al fin llega la profesora, todos entramos y nos vamos colocando en nuestro sitios, obviamente Mei y yo nos sentamos juntas. Al finalizar la clase y estando ya en el pasillo se me ocurre que se venga también a cafetería con Tomoyo y conmigo ya que seguro esta niña no se ha enterado de que Tomoyo tiene nueva información, asique le pregunto.

\- ¿Mei tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-De momento no …-me responde curiosa

-Te vienes a cafetería con Tomoyo y conmigo, me ha despertado esta mañana para decirme que tenía una noticia bomba que contarnos….-se que Mei es igual de cotilla que nosotras así que jugué eso a mi favor, tenía ganas de que viniera porque para poder quedar con esta mujer hay que pedirle cita….

-De acuerdo iba a ir a cafetería de todas maneras a desayunar-me dijo con cara de hambrienta.

Así que las dos nos dirigimos a cafetería donde ya nos esperaba Tomy en la mesa de siempre, donde habíamos tenido todo tipo de conversaciones y donde yo podía desplegar mi poder de observación hacia los demás, puesto que su ubicación era única para ello, era la mesa que estaba al fondo a la izquierda justo al lado de unas amplias ventanas que recorrían toda la pared izquierda de la cafetería, dando una amplia visión del campus de la politécnica. Yo me sentaba justo en la esquina, pegada a la ventana, porque desde ahí podía observar tanto el interior como el exterior del lugar que nos rodeaba.

Cuando ya habíamos depositado las cosas en el suelo al lado de la mesa y pedido nuestros respectivos desayunos, el cual para mí sería el segundo café de una serie que puede llegar a 5 al día, Tomy empezó a contarnos su noticia bomba.

-Sabéis Chiharu y Yamazaki al fin se han liado este fin de semana, me lo ha contado esta mañana Naoko cuando veníamos para acá en el bus. -Dijo Tomy acercándose a nosotras por encima de la mesa.

-De que te extrañas si esos dos llevan con la tensión sexual no resuelta desde el primer año de bachillerato, más o menos desde que sus hormonas les empezaron a causar trastornos.-Dijo Mei envuelta en risitas malévolas.

-Si eso no es plato fuerte, lo mejor viene ahora. Se lo montaron el baño del Luna, los pillo Rika cuando fue a buscar a Chiharu al ver que tardaba demasiado.- Soltó Tomoyo entre risas al imaginarse la cara de la pobre e inocente Rika al ver la situación.

Mei y yo nos miramos, y empezamos a reír ante la revelación de nuestra amiga.

-Me imagino la cara de susto de Rika al ver semejante escena de porno en un sitio publico de mano de Chiharu y Yamazak.-Dije yo entre risas mientras veía como mis amigas no podía parar de reír.

-La verdad que me alegro por ellos, ya iba siendo hora que esos dos terminaran follando y acabando con esa tensión sexual de años, el problema que ahora estarán todo el día como conejos. Se van a dejar la paga en condones.- Soltó Mei haciendo que Tomoyo y yo explotáramos en carcajadas.

Mientras las pervertidas de mis amigas, seguían con la conversación imaginándose en que postura los pilló nuestra amiga Rika, yo observe que acababan de aparecer por lo que hasta ahora era un sitio tranquilo, tres chicos que yo conocía demasiado bien para mi desgracia. El primero un chico alto con el pelo negro algo largo y bien peinado, ojos azules y gafas que para la perdición de las mujeres le hacían extremadamente sexy, un torso firme y brazos bien musculados, todo un bombón, este era Eriol Hiraguizawa. El segundo de ellos era algo más bajo que Eriol, rubio ojos azules y también bastante atlético, el susodicho era Ryu Takami. El ultimo en entrar de los tres era lo que toda la población femenina de la facultad podría describir como el chico de sus fantasías sexuales, era alto, aunque algo más bajo que Eriol, pelo castaño algo largo y alborotado, ojos de un marrón claro, casi ámbar que solo con una mirada hacia que hasta la más pudorosa mojara sus bragas, unos labios en los que casi siempre se formaba una sonrisa torcida que podría provocar un infarto, un torso que se marcaba debajo de esas camisetas ajustadas que siempre usaba y unos brazos grades que solo el imaginarse rodeada por ello podría hacer que una chica se derritiera. Este pedazo de espécimen masculino no era otro que Shaoran Li.

Después de ver a estos seres, que parecen dignos de películas porno, os estaréis preguntado el porqué de mi desgracia por conocerlos, pues os resolveré la duda, Li y yo nos odiamos a muerte. Desde bachillerato no hay día que pase sin que alguno de los dos putee al otro de una manera que puede hasta llegar a ser cruel a veces.

Algunas personas sufren eso que llaman amor a primera vista, sin embargo lo de nosotros dos fue odio a primera vista, él es una de esas personas que nada más ver me doy cuenta que me voy a llevar a matar con él, simplemente por sus alardes de chulería, que se encarga de esparcir cada vez que entra en un lugar. Y qué decir del usufructo que hace del cuerpo inocente de las pobres desgraciadas que se atreven a quedar prendidas en su red de malvados y pervertidos juegos, para luego olvidarse de ellas. Es gilipollas.

Y como dice el refrán, _"dime con quién te juntas y te diré quien eres"_ , así que ya os podéis imaginar, que sus amigos Eriol y Ryu vengan comportándose igual.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, más que nada porque sabían de sobra que si querían encontrarnos tenían que buscar en nuestra mesa habitual, que rara vez está ocupada por otras personas que no seamos nosotras.

Se acercaron con esos aires de galantería y chulería propias de sus personas hacia donde nos encontrábamos mis amigas y yo, y donde ellas aun seguían enfrascadas en sus divertidas y picaras conversaciones.

No pude evitar poner cara de mala leche al verlos, más bien al verle, porque a pesar de que Ryu y Eriol se llevaran tan bien con él, el único que se divertía incordiándome era el subnormal de Li. Los otros dos solo le imitaban en el hecho de utilizar a las chicas como clínex.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que me oyera le solté, -Eriol, dile a tu amiguito Li, que como de un paso más hacia aquí se va a quedar sin carrera de padre, que hoy no me apetece aguantar subnormales - sé que es un comportamiento un tanto infantil pero es que era la última persona del universo que quería que se me acercara, aunque últimamente tuviera dudas ante eso, le echo la culpa a mis hormonas de ese pensamiento.

-o-

Buenas Lectores, ante todo muchas gracias por animaros a leer mi fanfic, es el primero que escribo, así que espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y opiniones tanto si os ha gustado como si no. Y si tenéis alguna petición o pregunta no dudéis en hacerla.  
Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia.  
Un Saludo y muchas gracias.


	2. Capitulo 2: El gran problema

_**Capitulo 2: Gran Problema**_

 **PV Sakura**

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que me oyera le solté, -Eriol, dile a tu amiguito Li, que como de un paso más hacia aquí se va a quedar sin carrera de padre, que hoy no me apetece aguantar subnormales - sé que es un comportamiento un tanto infantil pero es que era la última persona del universo que quería que se me acercara, aunque últimamente tuviera dudas ante eso, le echo la culpa a mis hormonas de ese pensamiento.

Me dedique a mirar por la ventana con la intención de ignorarlo porque sabía que después de aquel comentario, me lo devolvería, aunque tenía la esperanza de que tuviera las mismas ganas que yo para discutir en ese momento, pero me equivoque, lo supe al escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a mí con el apodo con el que normalmente lo hacía.

-Kinoboba al final te has dado cuenta de que ya ni para dirigirte a mi vales, la verdad que estabas tardando.-Lo soltó con esos aires de superioridad de los que tanto alardea.

Yo decidí seguir con mi plan de ignorarlo y distraerme con las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro a través de la ventana, pero al parecer no se dio por vencido en sus intenciones de amargarme la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa, qué este fin de semana no te han dado lo tuyo?¿De ahí esa cara de amargada?- Dijo con un deje entre curiosidad y malicia.

La verdad que ese comentario me hizo enfurecer, ¿qué coño le importará a él mi vida sexual?, así que esta vez no me callé.

-Li, ¿Desde cuándo mi vida sexual es problema tuyo?-Dije esperando que esa respuesta le hiciera callar, pero otra vez me equivoque.

-Esa respuesta sólo me hace confirmar mis sospechas, ¿sí quieres puedo ayudarte con tu GRAN PROBLEMA? .-Soltó con esa voz que podría derretir a cualquier chica, e imagino que con esa típica sonrisa torcida que tanto le gusta sacar cuando está intentado llevarse a una chica a la cama. Digo imagino porque yo aun seguía mirando por la ventana, y gracias a que era así, porque si no ya le hubiera partido la boca para quitarle esa tonta sonrisa de la cara.

No me quede callada y se la devolví como de costumbre, una costumbre que ya se estaba volviendo algo agotadora ya que casi toda mi agilidad mental aparecía cuando nos embarcábamos en estas batallas verbales, y eso a la larga terminaba cansando.

-No, gracias Li pero en el caso de que tuviera ese supuesto GRAN PROBLEMA-dije enfatizando esas palabras-ya lo resolvería yo solita, no me gustaría terminar cogiéndome alguna enfermedad que haya podido pegarte alguna de las tantas chicas con las que te dedicas a follar en horas de clase o en tu tiempo libre.- Eso pareció cabrearle bastante ya que lo siguiente que oí, fue lo que me saco de mi distracción a través de la ventana, la dulce voz de mi amiga Tomoyo.

-¿Li, no tienes ninguna tía a la que ir a meterle mano?-Nunca me hubiera esperado esa frase de mi amiga Tommy, ya que ella era la más serena de las tres, y esos comentarios sólo los hacía cuando estaba en confianza, ósea se entre nosotras.

Al parecer ese comentario causo efecto, ya que no hubo respuesta por parte de Li, si no que fue Eriol el siguiente en hablar, y para sugerir que deberían marcharse que Mia Tahasi los estaba esperando.

No podía ser otra que la tonta de Tahasi, ¿no? , dios que asco le tenía a esta puta pija remilgada, la cual se había tirado a media facultad. Jamás sabré que le ven ya que era casi plana por delante y plana completamente por detrás, tan delgada que al tío que se follara le tenía que clavar todas las caderas o las costillas, su pelo rubio rizado parecía estropajo de alambre y con lo blanca que era y la cara que tenía parecía más bien una muerta. Puede que sí que fuera el tipo de Li, porque igual de desagradable, chula y prepotente como él.

Lo último que escuche, tras el comentario de Eriol insinuando que Li había quedado con la subnormal esa (porque no creo que Eriol y Ryu se hubieran fijado en ella, teniendo mejores gustos) el cual me jodió bastante, no sé por qué, fue.

-Adiós, Kinoboba, ya sabes que yo podría ayudarte con tu GRAN PROBLEMA y quitarte esa cara de amargada por un rato. -Ese comentario me quedo bastante descolocada, ya que dudo mucho que Li lo dijera con las intenciones que insinuaba, simplemente lo dijo por joder, estoy segura…¿y si no fuera así? .

Decidí olvidarme de ese comentario, de esa absurda conversación y de mirar por la ventana y volver a prestarle atención a mis amigas, las cuales parecían muy entretenidas reanudando la conversación que estos tres individuos habían interrumpido, así que me uní a la conversación.

Nos tiramos largo rato hablando de cotilleos y cosas triviales hasta que Tommy saco a relucir a su flamante novio, estudiante de ciencias del deporte y campeón de tenis, lo cual se le notaba bástate solo con mirarle, Yummi Hitomi era el perfecto espécimen masculino, pelo corto moreno, ojos verdes, labios carnosos, y perfecto cuerpo de atleta.

Tommy nos empezó a narrar, como ella y Yummi habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales en casa de él, en la habitación de sus padres cuando ellos salieron de fin de semana.

-Chicas no sabéis el morbo que me dio, cuando me llevo cogida en brazos a la cama de sus padres, me tumbo boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y empezó a comerme la boca mientras me metía la mano debajo de las bragas, os imagináis que llegan a venir sus padres, de solo recordarlo me pongo otra vez cachonda, buffff.-La cara de Tomoyo mientras nos lo contaba era un poema, estaba más roja que los tomates y no sé si era de vergüenza o de excitación.

-Se dé una que va a terminar mojando las bragas y yendo al baño a masturbarse como siga contando estas cosas.- Dijo Mei con tono pícaro y entre risitas.

Después de contarnos todos los preliminares al detalle, paso a describirnos un par de posturas nuevas que habían estado experimentando. Una de ellas era ambos tumbados en la cama y él tumbado detrás de ella y la otra era él tumbado boca arriba y ella a horcajadas encima suya pero dándole la espalda. Yo en mi mente calenturienta y con las hormonas alteradas me imagine intentando esas posturas tal y como las estaba describiendo. Cuando acabó de describirlas termine pensando que tenían que ser bastante incomodas, así que yo por ahora me quedo con las clásicas, aunque nunca se sabe si encontraré pronto a alguien con quien experimentar cosas nuevas.

Acabada la clase de kamasutra de mi amiga y mi tercer café, mire el móvil para ver la hora y me fije que eran casi las 14:30 de la tarde, así que con toda pereza me levante me despedí de mis amigas y salí de cafetería pensando en que haría para comer ya que la falta de sueño me tenía algo cansada y me daba bastante pereza cocinar. Pase por el pabellón de informática, el cual esta mañana estaba lleno de gente y ahora se encontraba vacío, normal era la hora de comer, pronto se llenaría la cafetería.

Llegue a mi coche aparcado al lado de las escaleras que unían el parking con el campus de la politécnica, solté las cosas en la parte de atrás, me senté en mi sitio me encendí un cigarro y subí la música de la radio.

Cuando aparque en la puerta del portal y subí a casa lo primero que hice fue comprobar que el tupper con la pasta que sobro del día anterior seguía en el frigorífico, así que la puse a calentar en el microondas mientras soltaba las cosas en mi habitación del piso que compartía con Tomoyo, piso de dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, una cocina y un salón-comedor bastante acogedor. Me puse un pantalón corto de estos que dejan medio culo fuera, una camiseta de tirantes y me fui a comer a la cocina.

No me apetecía para nada fregar, así que deje lo que había utilizado en el fregadero y me dirigí a la cama a echarme una siesta, la cual buena falta me hacía, ya que con el sueño que me había entrado no hay quien se ponga a programar.

Me tumbe en la cama, cogí la postura que mas cómoda me resulto y me dormí. Al cabo de un par de horas me desperté entre sudada y completamente excitada, lo que me hizo recordar que acababa de tener un sueño bastante erótico y nada más y nada menos que con Shaoran Li, dios mi hormonas estaban fuera de control. Aprovechando mi extrema excitación causada por esa fantasía, me tome la libertad de saciar el deseo que mi cuerpo estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Lleve una mano hacía mi pecho derecho el cual reacciono rápido a mis movimientos, erizándose toda mi piel a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo por encima de mi fina camiseta, entonces empecé a acordarme de las imágenes que me habían provocado semejante calentón y mis manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo como si las manos de Li se trataran, imitando sus gestos dentro de mi mente.

Me vi a mí sentada en una de las aulas de la segunda y última planta del pabellón de usos comunes de la facultad, de pronto sentí unas manos grandes y fuertes acariciar desde mi espalda mis tetas por encima de mi ropa, me gire a ver quién era, y fue inevitable reconocer esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos ámbares mirándome con lujuria, gire mi cabeza, no quería mirarle , ya que tenerlo tocándome las tetas y mirándome así estaba provocando en mi cuerpo una reacción que iba a ser difícil controlar. Sus manos se colaron por dentro de mi camiseta hasta llegar a tocar mi sujetador, a la vez que me susurraba con una voz sensual que me había puesto toda la piel de gallina que él iba a acaba con mi GRAN PROBLEMA, así que recorrió con suaves caricias mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi espalda, al broche del sujetador, el que desabrocho con gran habilidad dejando libres mis grandes tetas hinchadas y sensibles al roce por la excitación. Volvió a donde había iniciado su juego con mi cuerpo, ya que ahora no había ropa interponiéndose y me agarro con firmeza las tetas, jugando con ellas, dejándome completamente sin aliento ante su tacto, vio que llego el momento para pasar a pellizcar esos pequeños botoncitos que sobresalen en mis pechos llamados pezones, los retorcía y estiraba, y de mi solo salía en respuesta a tal estimulación pequeños gemidos. Decidió que era el momento de ir a más, me coloco tal que mi culo quedara al borde del asiento y mi espalda hacía atrás, para hacerle más fácil el acceso a esa zona de mi anatomía que parecía un horno a punto de estallar. Me desabrocho el pantalón e introdujo su mano por encima de mi ropa interior haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara, comenzó a acariciar mi zona con delicadeza hasta que noto que la humedad que desprendía mi cavidad empapo todo mi tanga, comprendió al instante que ese era el momento, así que metió mi mano por dentro de la poca ropa que le separaba del contacto directo con mi piel y empezó a tocarme despacio, rozando con un dedo mi clítoris y pasándolo entre mis labios, con movimientos de arriba abajo; en uno de los roces tan deliciosos, noto que mi clítoris ya estaba lo suficientemente abultado para empezar a estimularlo directamente, su mano libre se poso en mi pecho izquierdo pasando a pellizcar mi pezón, mientras que con la derecha haciendo rápidos movimientos circulares estimulaba mi, ya más que sensible al tacto, clítoris. Estaba a punto del orgasmo y pareció notarlo cuando arquee mi espalda y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo indicándole que ya había alcanzado el punto álgido del placer.

Cuando yo pensé que había acabado todo, introdujo con extrema habilidad dos dedos en mi más que húmeda cavidad que ahora albergaba el resultado de mi reciente orgasmo, lo que le facilito la entrada a sus dedos. Comenzó a jugar con ellos en mi interior con extrema maestría, lo cual me hizo que todo mi cuerpo respondiera con estremecimiento ante tales movimientos. Siguió jugando con sus dedos en mi interior mientras me pellizcaba con su mano libre mis pezones, alternado de uno a otro, poniéndomelos cada vez más duros y tiesos. La culminación de mi segundo orgasmo llego cuando añadió a sus ya anteriores perversiones, pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello, lo cual hizo que estallara de placer. Al ver que yo acabe se separó de mi y se fue.

Al tiempo que en mi fantasía yo tenía mi segundo orgasmo, me di cuenta que en la realidad, había alcanzado mi satisfacción. Me halle con una mano en mi pecho izquierdo y mi mano derecha encima de mi clítoris, la cual se había encargado de mi estimulación.

Me levante toda sudada y algo descolocada de la cama por lo que acababa de suceder, me había masturbado fantaseando con Shaoran Li, desde luego tenía un problema, quien en su sano juicio se masturbaría imaginándose a su peor enemigo haciéndola llegar al placer más absoluto, definitivamente mis hormonas estaban fuera de control.

Decidí darme una ducha de agua fría a ver si se me pasaba ya la dichosa elevación de la temperatura corporal que toda esta situación me había dejado, y al parecer funciono porque cuando salí me sentí más relajada y calmada, entonces me puse a programar.

Acabe mi tarea a eso de las 23:15 y me acorde que no había comido bocado desde la pasta de esta mañana, así que me fui a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich con algo de fiambre que encontré en el frigorífico y volví a mi cuarto para conectarme a Skype esperando encontrar a mi querida amiga Mei conectada, necesitaba consejo urgente, y nadie mejor que ella y Tommy para que me aconsejaran. Perfecto estaba conectada, avise a Tommy que estaba en su cuarto para que viniera para contarles lo sucedido ya que sería mi salvación para poder dormir tranquila esta noche, estoy segura que las palabras sensatas de Tommy y la cabeza fría de Mei me ayudarían bastante.

Abrí la ventana de la conversación de Mei, y al segundo toque ya la tenía a tiempo real por webcam y sentada al lado mío en la cama a Tommy.

-Buenas chicas.-Dijo Mei

-Holiii…!- Le dijimos Tommy y yo a nuestra amiga, yo intentando disimular mi cara de preocupación.

-Tengo algo que contaros - al pronunciar estas palabras ambas me prestaron atención.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?¿Estás bien?¿Estas herida o enferma?...- Dijo Tomoyo con cara de preocupación, ella siempre tan protectora.

-Tomoyo cállate no ves que está bien, al menos físicamente…deja que nos cuente…-Soltó Mei para que Tomoyo me dejara hablar y les contara de mi situación.

-A ver chicas, como os digo esto -dije mordiéndome el labio inferior -he tenido un sueño erótico esta tarde.

-¿Y eso es lo que te pasaba?, pero si eso es algo completamente normal, y más cuando estas tan a falta de sexo últimamente.- Dijo Mei entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Saku eso es normal, no te preocupes la aparición de sueños eróticos suele darse en periodos de menor actividad sexual.-Dijo Tomoyo con total calma mientras Mei aun se seguía riendo.

-Chicas lo que me preocupa no es el sueño erótico, si no que luego me he masturbado recordando ese sueño.- Dije con desesperación.

-Y que problema hay en que te hayas tocado, si tenias ganas de hacerlo y has disfrutado no veo la pega.-Esta Mei…

-Coño que el problema es que ha sido con Shaoran Li…-Dije ya frustrada-Me he masturbando pensado en Li…

Hubo un silencio que me incomodo un poco, lo que menos esperaba por parte de mis mejores amigas, era una falta de respuesta ante esta revelación. Al fin Mei rompió el silencio.

-Saku, ¿has pedido ya cita para el psicólogo?.

-¿Enserio Mei?, yo no sé para qué os cuento nada de verdad.-Solté algo mosqueada ante el comentario de mi amiga.

-A ver chicas calmaos, en el fondo no es tan extraño que tu Saku haya fantaseado con Li, ya que es uno de los chicos más atractivos de la facultad, y el que te lleves a matar con el no significa que no tengas ojos y tu cuerpo no reaccione ante lo que ve.- Dijo Tommy con total calma y con la serenidad propia de su carácter.

-Tengo una idea.-Salto Mei de repente sorprendiéndonos a las dos.-Mi idea es que, ya que nuestra Sakura esta ha falta de un buen hombre, ¿Por qué no le buscamos uno?, alguien que esté a la altura de las expectativas claro está.

-¿Y quién podría ser?, os recuerdo que en nuestra facultad no hay mucho donde elegir.-Dije yo siguiéndole la corriente a Mei, aunque la idea no me convencía demasiado.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa.-Soltó Tomoyo dejándonos a las dos con la boca abierta.

-Pero que dices Tommy, te has vuelto loca.-Salte completamente sorprendida.

-Que le ves de malo Saku, él es uno de los amigos de Li, pero no es como él y se nota a la legua, vale que siga de alguna manera los pasos de Li en lo que se refiere a la promiscuidad, pero él es más exigente en lo que se refiere a las chicas con las que se acuesta. Además quien mejor que él, que sin duda alguna no tiene nada que envidiarle a Li. Dijo Tomoyo muy convencida.

-Pues no es mala idea la verdad.-Saltó Mei dandole la razón a nuestra amiga.

-Yo no lo veo, a mi no me convence, además que tu lo has dicho Tommy, Eriol es muy exigente con las chicas con las que se acuesta, quien os dice que se iba a fijar en mí.-Yo y mi desconfianza ante el plan que tenia lagunas a mi parecer.

-Vamos a ver como no se va a fijar en ti si eres todo un bombón, tienes la altura perfecta, unas curvas de escándalo, unas tetas firmes y grandes y un culo bien puesto, aparte de esa melena castaña rojiza que te llega por las cintura y esos ojos verdes que volverían loco a cualquiera.-Tal me describió Tomoyo que hizo que mis mejillas cogieran un color rojizo de la vergüenza.

-Solo tienes que saber sacarte partido, mañana ponte toda sexy, como tú sabes.-Me guiño un ojo Mei.

-Bueno chicas me voy a dormir, por hoy ya han sido suficientes emociones, mañana os veo a las 10:30 en cafetería y ya veo que hago con lo de Eriol.-Me despido de ellas mandándole un beso a Mei y dandole otro a Tommy.

Cuando mis amigas me devolvieron las buenas noches, me desconecte, mande a Tomoyo a su habitación y me fui a la cama, necesitaba dormir, había sido un día bástate largo y solo quería que acabara, mañana seria otro día.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano, a eso de las 7:00 para que me diera tiempo a desayunar un café bien cargado para terminar de despertarme y no aparecer por la facultad con cara de zombi ya que tenía que conquistar al bombón de Eriol Hiraguizawa siguiendo el plan de mis amigas.

Me vestí con un pantalón corto vaquero ajustado, una camiseta negra de tirantes con un corset que realzaba mis pechos ya que solo se me ajustaba desde la parte alta de la cadera hasta por debajo de mis pechos, a esto le añadí unos calcetines altos hasta los muslos y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas de color negros con tacón cuadrado.

Me alise el pelo y por esta vez me lo deje suelto, cayendo por mi espalda, me maquille usando tonos negros para los ojos y dejando mis labios al natural. De complementos me puse mi usual cascabel atado al cuello con un cordón ancho.

Cuando estuve lista, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 8 de la mañana, la hora justa para salir de casa y llegar a tiempo para pillarme un café en cafetería y echarme un cigarrito antes de entrar. Me puse mi cazadora de cuero negro, cogí mi mochila que hacía las veces de bolso y mi carpeta y me fui camino al coche.

Aparque en el parking de la facultad, justo al lado de las escaleras (normalmente siempre aparco ahí, me gusta ese sitio) y me fui directa a cafetería, esta vez por fuera de pabellón de informática puesto que iba fumando. Acabe el cigarro al llegar a la puerta de entrada del pabellón de comunes y entré directa a cafetería, me pedí un café calentito para llevar y me fui a la puerta del aula donde dábamos las clases teóricas de martes a jueves. Al llegar a la puerta eran ya las 8:20, así que ya estaba lleno de gente hablando tanto fuera de clase como ya sentados en sus sitios, busque con la mirada a Mei para ver donde se había sentado hoy y la encontré justo delante del sitio que ocupaban los tres susodichos que menos quería ver en esos momentos, puesto que aun estaba asimilando la locura de tener que seducir a Eriol, para según mis amigas acabar con mi GRAN PROBLEMA.

Cogí aire y cruce de manera decidida el aula en dirección al sitio que me había guardado Mei para mi, al ir pasando observe como varios compañeros no me quitaban la vista de encima y creo que eso puede ser debido a la ropa tan provocativa que llevaba ese día.

Cuando me senté y me quite la cazadora, y me coloque de tal manera que podía hablar cara a cara con Mei, por lo que ella me guiño un ojo e inclino su cabeza levemente en dirección al grupo de tres chicos que teníamos detrás, a los que al parecer no les había pasado desapercibido mi vestuario.

El profesor entró en clase y se colocó en la tarima que había justo debajo de las pizarras, nos tocaba programación. Me resultó bastante extraño que el insoportable de Li, aun no me haya soltado ningún comentario, ni haya intentado hacer algo para incordiarme como normalmente hacía, imagino que será porque está demasiado entretenido hablando con Eriol y Ryu de la sesión de sexo de ayer con la subnormal de Tahasi.

La clase acabo, siendo tan sumamente aburrida como siempre, así que decidi tomar el aire 5 minutos hasta el inicio de la siguiente clase, aprovechando que Li estaba distraído con una compañera, me gire para hablar con Eriol.

-Eriol, ¿vienes a fumar, me gustaría comentarte algo?.- Le sugerí que saliera conmigo aprovechando que el también fuma y ahora mismo fuera hay pocos alumnos, por lo que sería el mejor sitio para proponerle mi plan indecente. Él acepto, a lo que Mei que me había escuchado me dio un pequeño codazo imperceptible para él antes de yo levantarme de mi asiento, era su forma de darme ánimos.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera con nuestro cigarro en mano, decidí que era el momento para proponerle quedar y que así surgiera lo que yo estaba buscando, el problema era como decírselo sin parecer desesperada.

En el momento que ya tenía la frase perfecta e iba a abrir la boca para soltársela, como leyéndome el pensamiento, me propuso algo que jamás imaginaría que saliera de su boca.

-Sakura, ya sé que te parecerá extraño que yo te proponga esto, pero…¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde para dar una vuelta?.-Me quede atónita ante su propuesta, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue contestarle con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo para indicarle que aceptaba.

En ese momento miró el reloj y me sugirió entrar a clase ya que la profesora de álgebra estaría al entrar, así que le seguí y tome asiento en mi sitio delante de él una vez dentro.

Al ver mi cara de impresión mi amiga Mei me pregunto qué había sucedido, que si el plan había salido según lo planeado, a lo que le contestó que a la siguiente hora cuando estuviéramos con Tommy se lo contaría a las dos, ella me miro con cara de desaprobación, ya que se moría de la curiosidad, pero acepto.

Al rato de haber empezado la clase, Eriol me toco en el hombro, lo que hizo que me girara y me entregó un papel, lo cogí con curiosidad y me di la vuelta para leerlo más tranquila y en una posición más cómoda que no fuera estar con medio cuerpo girado.

Mientras abría el papel para leer su contenido, pude escuchar detrás de mí como Li le preguntaba a Eriol que se traía conmigo, a lo que este de manera muy directa le contestó que no era asunto suyo.

¿Por qué le importaría tanto a Li lo que tuvieramos Eriol y yo?, era algo que me paso durante un segundo por la cabeza, hasta que le quite importancia pensando en lo que podía suceder con el bombón de Eriol esta tarde cuando quedáramos.

Terminé de abrir el papel y leí su mensaje: " _Muñeca, esta tarde a las 18:30 te paso a recoger por tu casa._ ". Eriol sabía donde vivíamos Tommy y yo porque en alguna ocasión había llevado a Tommy a casa después de las clases de piano que tenían en bachillerato. Es lo que tiene que sean niños ricos.

Finalizada la clase, Mei y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, ya que la asignatura siguiente la teníamos aprobada y nos fuimos camino a cafetería que estaba cerca de nuestra aula, donde nos esperaba Tomoyo en nuestra mesa de siempre con un café caliente encima.

Cuando nos sentamos ya después de haber pedido lo que para mí sería mi tercer café y para Mei su desayuno compuesto de café y tostadas, me dispuse a contarles a mis amigas lo que había sucedido con Eriol cuando salí a fumar. Antes de poder abrir la boca, Mei me hablo con un deje de impaciencia.

-Saku, nos vas a contar ya lo que paso con Eriol, o lo vas a dejar para cuando se casen.-Dijo con total ansiedad, será cotilla la tía.

-Que si pesada que eso iba a hacer antes de que no me dejaras abrir la boca.- Respondí ante su insistencia haciéndome la indignada, lo que hizo reír a Tomoyo.

-A ver os cuento, cuando salí a fumar con Eriol entre programación y álgebra, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle si le apetecía quedar esta tarde para dar una vuelta o subir a casa, pero justo cuando yo iba decírselo, se me adelanto y me lo propuso él. Lo cual me extraño porque no me esperaba que algo así se le ocurriera a Eriol, por lo que yo asentí y luego en clase me paso una nota que me decía que a las 18:30 me pasaba a recoger por casa.

-Sí pero eso no es todo, cuando Eriol le paso la nota a Saku, Li le pregunto a Eriol que se traía con ella, y este le dijo que no era asunto suyo, que raro, ¿Li teniendo curiosidad por algo referente a Sakura, que no sea para joderla?.- Dijo Mei sorprendiéndome ya que no sabía que ella lo había escuchado.

-¿Tú también lo has escuchado Mei?

-Pues claro Saku, lo tenía detrás de mí y precisamente bajo no lo ha dicho.-Desde luego como no caí en eso, esta situación me está atontando.

-Está claro que no es raro que Eriol te lo haya propuesto, eres una chica muy atractiva Saku, así que no es de extrañar que se haya fijado en ti. Eso nos facilita la situación para resolver tu GRAN PROBLEMA.-Desde luego que Tommy siempre sabía que decir en cada momento, era increíble la madurez que mostraba.

Acabándonos el desayuno y viendo que era hora de volver a clase, nos dirigimos al aula para continuar con nuestra jornada lectiva a la que aun le faltaban dos horas para acabar, las cuales transcurrieron con total normalidad salvo por el hecho de que Li, había desaparecido de clase junto con Eriol y Ryu por lo que ese día me había librado de nuestros ya más que habituales enfrentamientos, lo cual para mí era todo un alivio porque me así podía pensar más tranquila en como surgirían las cosas con Eriol esta tarde.

Al salir de clase me despedí de Mei y de Tomoyo que nos esperaba fuera del pabellón y después de desearme suerte y de que me hicieran jurar que les contaría todo lo que sucediera, esta noche por Skype me dirigí al coche para irme a casa. Tomoyo y Mei se quedarían a comer en la facultad porque ellas tenían clases de segundo por la tarde así que a pesar de vivir con Tomoyo, comía casi todos los días sola, así que lo más seguro que esta tarde invitara a Eriol a subir para estar mas cómodos y tranquilos, ya que Tommy salía tarde de la universidad.

Llegue a casa, solté todas las cosas en mi habitación como hacía todos los días nada más llegar, me puse ropa de estar por casa, los pantalones cortos que me había puesto el día anterior y una camiseta de tirantes, en casa aun hacía algo de calor, así que no pasaría frío. Me preparé algo rápido para comer, lave todos los cacharros y me tumbe en el sofá a ver la tele. Sin darme cuenta ante la comodidad de aquel objeto perteneciente al mobiliario donde me encontraba tumbada me quede dormida.

Me despertó el telefonillo del portal, miré el móvil para ver la hora y en mi cara se formo una expresión de horror al ver la hora, las 18:30, el que llamaba a mi portal era Eriol, está claro ahora sí que tendría que hacerle subir no podía dejarlo abajo, así que le abrí ambas puertas y espere en la entrada a que subiera.

Al poco tiempo ya lo tenía frente a mí, en mi puerta, no sé quien se quedo más sorprendido de los dos, si yo al verle tan sumamente sexy con una camisa negra con los botones de arriba desabrochados dejando al descubierto parte de su sensual pecho y unos vaqueros que marcaban bastante lo que viene a ser su zona masculina y para remate esas gafas que le hacían extremadamente sexy, o él al verme a mí con ese pijama tan ajustado y corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Al ver la situación, él me sugirió el mejor de los planes que se podía dar ante tal situación, quedarnos en mi casa…


	3. Capitulo 3: Sexo y fantasias

_**Capitulo 3: Sexo y fantasias**_

 **PV Sakura**

Al ver la situación, él me sugirió el mejor de los planes que se podía dar ante tal situación, quedarnos en mi casa…

Le invite a entrar y a sentarse en el cómodo sofá donde yo me había echado esa siesta que se me había ido de las manos por no poner el despertador, él acepto mi invitación y se sentó en el sofá. Al ver que yo no me sentaba con él me preguntó.

-Muñeca, ¿y tú no te sientas conmigo?.-Dijo dirigiéndome una mirada picarona por encima de las gafas, que me heló la sangre y que a la vez me hizo imaginar lo que se podía llegar a desatar si me sentaba con él y las cosas pasaban a algo más que miradas y sonrisas torcidas. Con la intención de bajar la temperatura de la situación que se había generado tras empezar él a mirarme de arriba abajo con lo que parecía ser lujuria, solo se me ocurrió una respuesta.

-Ahora mismo te hago compañía, pero antes voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa, no creo que el pijama sea la indumentaria más adecuada.-Dije guiñándole un ojo mientras me dirigía por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación.

Cuando atravesé y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto para cambiarme ese pijama por algo mas adecuando, empecé a desnudarme quedándome solo con el sujetador y el tanga que daba la casualidad que ese día llevaba conjuntados, un conjunto bastante insinuante ya que era de encaje negro. Cogí del armario una minifalda vaquera, que usaba muy de vez en cuando y una camiseta blanca de tirantes con bastante escote, si la verdad que estaba algo más decente. Ya vestida de manera algo más apropiada, fui al salón-comedor donde me esperaba Eriol mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad los adornos y fotografías que teníamos Tomoyo y yo juntas, de momentos que compartimos, la verdad que Tommy y yo somos amigas de toda la vida.

Se me quedo observando con la misma mirada de antes nada más ver que aparecía por la puerta y me dirigía a sentarme a su lado en el sofá, me senté por fin a su lado pero al parecer eso no hizo que dejará de mirarme de una forma que estaba empezando a provocarme un leve cosquilleo en mis partes bajas, ahí fue cuando ya la curiosidad me pudo y tuve que preguntarle.

-¿Que miras tanto Eriol?, ni que nunca me hubieras visto.- Nada más dicho esto empecé a reír por la cara que puso de sorpresa ante mi pregunta, a la cual me contexto rápidamente.

-Quieres saber que miro…lo sexy que estas, cada vez que te veo me asombro más, sabes aparte de tu personalidad la cual me encanta, tienes un cuerpazo de infarto y si no te he agarrado ya y te he empezado a comer la boca mientras te arranco la ropa es porque ante todo soy un caballero.- Me quede muda ante sus palabras, desde luego este chico sabía cómo ser directo con una chica.

-Eriol, que yo sepa en ningún momento, he hecho nada que te haga pensar que me ofendería por ello.-Ya no aguante más, necesitaba hacer algo para que todo eso que me decía y me insinuaba se cumpliera, la verdad que Eriol era un chico que podría volver loca a cualquier chica, no sé que tanto le veían a Li cuando estaba claro que Eriol venia mucho más completo, sobre todo por los modales, y eso a una chica siempre le gusta, o ¿no?.

Parece que era la señal que él esperaba que saliera de mis labios, porque nada más acabar la frase ya tenía una de sus manos puesta en mi nuca y la otra en mi cadera, y su boca se había adherido a la mía, para comenzar lo que sería un beso suave, al principio solo un leve roce de labios, para pasar a ser más profundo conforme pasaban los segundos. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y ambas empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, ritmo que era marcado por nuestras mentes que estaban empezando a perderse en el deseo, dejando a nuestras bocas actuar ya por si solas. La mano que tenía en mi cadera viajo con una caricia hacia mi rodilla, para ahí comenzar a subir lentamente por la parte interna de mi muslo, hasta detenerse justo en las puertas de esa parte de la anatomía del cuerpo humano que incita al pecado.

Yo que hasta ese momento tenía mis manos rodeando su cuello, aproveche la situación para deslizar poco a poco mi mano derecha por su pecho, hasta llegar a su hombría que ahora mismo, entre la semejante erección y los pantalones ajustados, yo no sé cómo podía soportarlo. Decidí que lo mejor era hacerle un favor ante aquella situación y libere de manera hábil, su masculinidad de la presión que le ejercían los pantalones, eso pareció gustarle porque soltó un suspiro en mis labios en uno de los instantes que habíamos detenido el beso para poder coger aire.

Al ver que mi reacción no le era del todo desagradable, decidí liberarla también de su ropa interior, así que deslizando con cuidado el bóxer hacía abajo deje al descubierto lo que para mí era una de las mejores erecciones que había contemplado, bien es cierto que tampoco había visto muchas, pero esta se llevaba el premio gordo, y nunca mejor dicho. Después de salir de mi sorpresa al ver semejante erección, seguí con la iniciativa y la tome entre mi mano, dentro de lo que me cabía, ya que aquello estaba dotado de un buen tamaño y mi mano no era especialmente grande, eso le sorprendió, seguro no esperaba esa reacción de mi, pero entre que mis hormonas estaban completamente fuera de sí y yo que al ver aquello no puede evitar empezar a mojarme, decidí que lo mejor era ir al grano, así que con decisión empecé a masturbarle con movimientos suaves de arriba abajo, la verdad que no podía ir mucho más deprisa puesto que aquello estaba completamente seco, pues cual fue mi idea, llevármela a la boca y empezar a empapar su erección con mi saliva para que los movimientos fueran algo más rápidos y precisos.

Viendo que yo tenía toda la intención de continuar mi labor sin que nadie me interrumpiera, Eriol pareció relajarse y acomodarse para disfrutar de como mi boca jugaba con su hombría, en una de las ocasiones le hice un movimiento circular justo en lo que es la parte más sensible que es el capullo y eso hizo que soltara un gemido que me volvió loca. Después de un breve tiempo de seguir con ese pequeño juego, el me indico que ya era suficiente o si no la cosa acabaría antes de empezar lo realmente divertido, así que me aparte de él y me fui directa a su boca, para seguir como habíamos empezado todo, en una de las veces baje la guardia al perderme tanto en el beso que solo me di cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando la mano que inicialmente había llegado hasta el borde de mi ropa interior, que ahora estaba apartada a un lado, había comenzado a acariciar lo que es toda mi zona más intima que estaba empapada por la excitación.

Con movimientos rápidos y firmes, se dedico a estimularme ese botón del placer que estaba más que hinchado y sensible, a cada roce de sus dedos, no podía hacer otra cosa más que soltar gemidos gracias al placer que me estaba haciendo sentir. Cuando ya estaba cerca de lo que sería mi primer orgasmo, paró, lo cual me sentó fatal e incluso llegue a reclamarle con la mirada, a lo que él solo sonrió con una sonrisa que solo consiguió aumentar mi excitación. Llevó sus manos a mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta y quito mi sujetador, con una habilidad que solo imagine en mis sueños(nunca mejor dicho, aunque vinieran de las manos de otra persona), dejando al descubierto mis pechos hinchados y deseos de que ese chico que me estaba llevando al placer mas increíble los agarrara con firmeza y jugara con ellos.

Como si leyera mi mente, se deshizo de esa molesta prenda y bajándome la camiseta un poco, descubrió mis pechos acariciándolos suavemente, y cuando yo creí que lo siguiente que haría seria pellizcar mis pezones, se llevo uno de ellos a la boca dejándome extasiada al sentir el calor de su boca en esa zona ahora más que sensible.

Mientras su lengua jugaba con su ahora nuevo entretenimiento, su mano derecha volvió al sitio del que no debería haber salido, para seguir con la estimulación de mi clítoris que aun recordaba el tacto de Eriol. No me hizo falta mucho más para alcanzar el orgasmo, las piernas me temblaban y mi respiración estaba entrecortada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, la verdad que este niño a este ritmo acabaría conmigo.

Cuando noto que mi respiración ya estaba algo mas acompasada, me sujetó de las caderas con firmeza y me coloco a horcajadas encima de su miembro que aun seguía fuera de su habitual escondite. La fui introduciendo poco a poco, lentamente, para que mi vagina se fuera amoldando a su buen grosor; el que estuviera completamente húmeda por mi reciente orgasmo hizo que la cosa avanzara con mayor rapidez.

Una vez completamente dentro, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo, los movimientos que realizaba mi cadera eran rápidos y precisos, eso solo hacía que el gimiera de placer, a la vez que yo disfrutaba completamente perdida en el placer que sentía al sentirle dentro.

Nos faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis de ese encuentro sexual tan sumamente placentero, así que le miro buscando sus ojos, los cuales ya estaban clavados en mi, observando mi cara de placer al verle gemir bajo mi cuerpo. Fue tan intensa esa mirada justo antes de llegar al orgasmo que ambos nos perdimos completamente en los ojos del otro, y en ese mismo instante en el que ya casi se tocaba el cielo con los dedos…se abre la puerta de casa descubriendo a una Tomoyo complétame roja por encontrase aquella situación, y a un muy sorprendido Li que rápidamente cambio su cara a una de un mosqueo, observándonos de una manera que si las miradas matasen ambos estaríamos muertos.

Con un rápido movimiento me quite de la que era mi posición encima de Eriol, y me senté a su lado mientras el ya se estaba abrochando el pantalón, y miré a ambos con la misma cara de mala leche con la que aun nos seguía mirando Shaoran, no entendía el por qué de esa cara y la verdad tampoco quería saberlo.

Mi curiosidad y la rabia que se había hecho presa de mi por habernos interrumpido en el mejor momento me hizo abrir la boca para hablar.

-Tomoyo, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?.-Dije mirando a mi amiga esperando que su respuesta fuera convincente, ya que sabía de mis intenciones, puesto que había sido idea suya. Eso era lo que más me molesto.

-Lo siento Saku, de verdad que no esperaba encontrarte aquí y menos en esa situación, pensé que saldríais a tomar algo y luego a dar una vuelta en el coche.-Me respondió mi amiga completamente apenada, la verdad que en sus ojos puede ver que estaba arrepentida del error que había cometido, pero las cosas como son, yo tampoco podía culparla ya que esa también era su casa y yo no había concretado nada de que nos quedaríamos allí y el hacerlo en el salón ante esa situación había sido un poco imprudente por mi parte.

Así que le volví a hablar de forma más tranquila.

-Ok Tommy, no pasa nada, la verdad que ha sido culpa mía por quedarnos aquí en el salón, pero ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas…-Dije algo avergonzada, hasta que me acorde de cierto individuo odioso que estaba parado en medio del salón sin decir palabra y sin saber que había venido a hacer con Tomoyo a nuestra casa.

-Y por cierto Tommy, ¿qué haces con la mismísima reencarnación del demonio aquí en casa?.-Solté sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ese desgraciado.

-Pues la verdad Saku, que me lo encontré por la facultad, y me pregunto si sabía dónde estaba Eriol, le dije que sí y que no se lo diría, que estaba ocupado, pero después de mucho insistirme, me convenció para que le diera tu numero ya que Eriol tenía el móvil apagado. Y da la casualidad de que me quedé el móvil esta mañana en casa.-Hay ya me di cuenta, que si Li había preguntado a Eriol sobre que se traía conmigo, no podía ser para otra cosa que no fuera putear, y lo había conseguido.

Al fin el susodicho abrió la boca, pero para mi sorpresa no fue para dirigirse a mí.

-Hiraguizawa, tenemos una conversación pendiente, básicamente la de esta mañana.-Dijo Li en un tono de voz que obviamente denotaba su evidente cabreo.

-Creo que esa conversación ya quedó más que zanjada. No pienso dejar de hacer cosas porque tu no tengas ni puta idea de cómo arreglártelas. Has tenido muchas oportunidades, ahora es la mía.- Jamás había visto a Eriol alzarle la voz a alguien y me quede bastante sorprendida, no solo por no saber de que hablaban, si no porque la primera vez que le veía haciendo eso, era algo dirigido a su amigo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Li salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo dando un portazo a la salida. Al contemplar dicha escena, no pude evitar que mi faceta curiosa saliera a la luz, para preguntarle a Eriol sobre lo sucedido no hace más de un par de segundos.

-Eriol, ¿Qué sucedió esta mañana entre vosotros?, ¿a qué conversación se estaba refiriendo?.-Dije mirándole a los ojos, con la esperanza de que me contara algo al respecto y no se quedara callado.

-Lo que ha sucedido que esta mañana ya me he hartado de las tonterías que tiene Sharoan en la cabeza, se piensa que lo puede solucionar todo humillando a las personas. Y se ha cabreado porque he decido aprovechar una oportunidad que él lleva años desperdiciando, por el simple hecho de que es incapaz de actuar.-Su confesión me había dejado más perdida de lo que me encontraba antes de que todo esto sucediera, así que decidí no preguntar más porque conociendo a Eriol, si no había sido más directo es porque no le había dado la gana.

Dicho esto se levantó, se colocó correctamente la ropa y me beso.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tarde o temprano me tocará hablar con él y prefiero dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.- Me quede perpleja, pero entendí que quisiera arreglar las cosas con su amigo, fuera lo que fuera. Le acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí de él con otro beso, para después cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Cuando las cosas al fin se calmaron, tanto en el ambiente como dentro de mi cabeza, me dirigí al cuarto de Tomoyo para poder hablar con ella, y que me explicara si ella se había enterado de algo de lo que había sucedido.

Llame a la puerta y la voz dulce de mi amiga Tommy me indicó que podía pasar.

-Tommy…-No me dejó abrir la boca porque nada más entrar se me abalanzó a darme un abrazo. -Saku lo siento de verdad, no sabía que estabais aquí, de haberlo sabido no vengo más tarde y muchísimo menos me traigo a Li. -Dijo mi mejor amiga en mis brazos con voz entre cortada.

-No te preocupes Tommy la culpa a sido mía por no avisarte y mucho más por quedarme en el salón teniendo mi habitación. -Dije algo avergonzada recordando la escena. Al parecer eso le sirvió a mi amiga porque se tranquilizo y volvió a su estado de ánimos normal.

-Tommy, ¿tú sabes que se sucede entre esos dos?-La curiosidad me podía.

-Lo único que sé aparte de lo que tú sabes es que dejo plantada a Tahasi para venir conmigo a llamarte, así que ya tiene que estar Li de muy mala ostia con Eriol, porque tenía mucha insistencia en localizarlo, y para dejar plantada a Tahasi que lo miro con ganas de querer matarlo y el paso de ella. La verdad que entiendo que me buscara a mi ya que había escuchado que Eriol y tu habíais quedado. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de su actitud. ¿Le gustaras a Li?... -Ante la revelación de mi amiga, con lo unico que me quede fue con la última pregunta que lanzó al aire….está loca, como le voy a gustar a ese subnormal de Li.

-¿De verdad piensas Tommy que puedo gustarle a Li?, es absurdo vivimos para hacernos la vida imposible, lo nuestro fue odio a primera vista, es imposible que él haga algo por celos, yo estoy convencida que lo hizo por amargarme la vida como siempre hace. -Bien es cierto que le solté esta parrafada a mi amiga intentando quitarle de la cabeza la absurda idea de que yo le gustara a Li, pero también era una idea que había rondado por mi cabeza últimamente. Esa idea me ronda desde que básicamente empecé a imaginar cosas que podrían pasar entre Li y yo, cosas con cierto carácter sexual. No sé si empezó por que vi algo en el que me diera a entender eso o porque mis hormonas vayan a su puta bola y quieran creer que le gusto, en cualquier caso, cada vez que puedo deshecho esa idea porque la encuentro totalmente incoherente.

-Bueno todo al tiempo mi querida Saku, ya veremos que sucede, solo tenemos que tener paciencia. -Desde luego Tommy sabia siempre que decir.

Me despedí de ella con un beso de buenas noches, el cual me respondió y me fui a la cama, estaba agotada y aunque fueran solo las 23:45 tenia sueño. Me puse mi ropa de dormir, me metí en la cama, pille una postura realmente cómoda y me dormí, no sin antes poner la alarma, ya tenía malas experiencias con eso.

-o-

 **PV Shaoran**

Mientras tanto en casa de Li:

-Shaoran, ¿se puede saber qué puto problema tienes?- Ósea que primero lo entrillo follándose a Kinomoto y encima me dice que problema tengo. Es que no le quedé ya lo suficientemente claro que no quería que tuviera relación alguna con esa tía.

-Ya te lo quede muy claro Eriol, no quería que te liaras con esa tía. -Vale que fuera uno de mis mejores amigos pero puedo asegurar que ha este paso va a dejar de serlo, pero porque va a terminar muerto y por mis propias manos.

-Li que tú seas un subnormal y no sepas hacer las cosas con ella no significa que yo no pueda aprovechar la oportunidad si se me presenta, a la vista está que esa niña está como tremenda y no pienso dejar de follarmela cuando quiera porque tu estés celoso. Y mucho menos ahora que ya he podido comprobar que se las apaña realmente bien. -Dijo completamente decidido a seguir sus juegos con ella.

No había nada que me jodiera más, y encima se pensaba que era por celos. Dios, odiaba a esa tía desde el primer día que la vi en bachillerato, siempre sonriendo, con esos aires de niña buena que las mata callando, se ve a la legua que ella tiene labia, y yo llevo años comprobándolo en mis carnes cada vez que me deja en evidencia con algún puto comentario. Eso me hace que me ponga de peor mala leche y me den ganas de hacerle alguna putada aun mayor para que se quede callada. No tenía ni el mas mínimo interés en ella, los motivos por los que no quería que mi amigo Eriol se liara con ella, es que si la susodicha pilla confianza entonces la tendríamos todo el puto día pegada y es lo que menos me apetece bastante tengo ya con verla en la facultad y últimamente imaginándomela cuando estoy solo en casa, en ciertas situaciones subidas de tono. Porque coño tendría que imaginármela haciendo o haciéndome cosas, con las que al final siempre me terminaba masturbando. Joder si no odiamos a muerte, esto no es para nada coherente, ¿Quién coño fantasea de manera erótica con su peor enemigo?...Tengo un problema serio y lo que menos me apetece es que ahora venga Eriol a follársela cuando quiera y me venga contando las guarradas que le hace la susodicha. Esas perversiones solo se las puedo hacer yo en mi cabeza, solo yo, entendido.

Pero esto no podía decírselo a Hiraguizawa, ya que estaba obsesionado con la idea de que a mí me gustaba Kinimoto, vaya incoherencias que suelta este tío por la boca. Seguro que se está liando con ella para según él hacerme ver que me gusta, será idiota. Y ella está más que claro porque ha decido tirarse a mi amigo, para joderme a mí. Dios, el solo pensar en la imagen que vi, me hace ponerme cada vez de peor humor.

Despacharía a Eriol y me iría a la cama, desde luego tengo decidido que esta semana me la voy a pasar en casa follando con la guarra de Mia, a ver si así resuelvo mi problema Kinomoto de una buena vez. Aunque este enfadada por haberla dejado tirada esta tarde, yo tenía buenos métodos de persuasión contra los que no podía luchar.

-Bueno Eriol, puesto que estas decidido a seguir para delante con el asunto de Kinomoto, no me pienso interponer, eres libre de meter tu polla donde te dé la gana. -A ver si con ese comentario conseguía que se diera cuenta que a mí la gilipollas de Kinomoto me importaba una mierda.

-Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón, así nos evitaremos más de una discusión como esta. -Dijo con su habitual calma, desde luego era el más maduro de los tres, aunque fuera un autentico golfo.

-Buenas noches Eriol, dije acompañándolo a la salida.

-Buenas noches Shaoran, nos vemos mañana. -Yo hice un movimiento afirmativo, para no hacerle descubrir mis planes con respecto a lo que resta de semana, lo que menos me apetecía era una charla sobre la responsabilidad y otra por los supuestos motivos que me impulsan a follar de manera casi continua con una autentica guarra. Seguro que de tener esa charla tal y como están las cosas, saldría a relucir el nombre de Kinomoto y mis supuestos sentimientos y no me daba la gana de seguir con ese tema. Mi única relación con esa niñata será la de putearla cada vez que pueda o vea, y follármerla en mis fantasías, mientras no sepa cómo resolver ese problema.

Cerré la puerta tras mi amigo, y me fui directo a mi habitación, para quitarme la camiseta, ponerme un pantalón cómodo e irme a dormir. Mañana seria otro día, y si me salía como esperaba no saldría de la cama.

-o-

 **PV Sakura**

Me despertó la vibración de mi móvil, definitivamente iba a empezar a ponerlo en silencio. Cogí el dichoso aparato y mire lo que sería un Whatsapp, ¿pero de quien? ¿quién me quería algo a las 2:00 de la mañana?

-" _Soy Eriol, estoy en tu puerta, ¿me abres?_ " - Como Eriol en mi puerta, y como había conseguido mi número de teléfono.

Me acerque a abrir la puerta en el más absoluto silencio ya que Tommy estaría más que dormida a esas horas y no quería despertarla. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la misma situación de esta tarde, ambos vestidos igual, parece cosa del destino el que tenga que verme siempre con escasa ropa.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-Me dijo con esa mirada de lujuria que tenía esta tarde cuando me observaba de arriba abajo y esa sonrisa torcida que había hecho que solo recordar lo de esta tarde, empezara a mojar mi tanga.

Le di paso al vestíbulo y le dije en un susurro que me siguiera hasta mi habitación, quería saber que hacia aquí a estas horas, pero comprobando como me miraba me imaginaba cuáles eran sus motivos, y eso solo hacía que me excitara aun más.

Una vez en mi cuarto y con la puerta cerrada para no despertar a Tommy, le pregunte.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?-Le mire con la misma cara de traviesa con la que me venía mirando el todo el día. Eso pareció gustarle porque me agarro de la cintura, me tumbo en la cama, se acerco a mi oído y con una voz tremendamente sexy me dijo.

-He venido a acabar lo que no pudimos terminar esta tarde, debido a la interrupción tan inoportuna que hemos tenido. -No me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que había atrapado mis labios en uno de esos besos que te hacen perder completamente la cabeza.

Siguió besándome casi de manera desesperada, mientras sus manos recorrían por encima de mi ropa, cada parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba sobre mí, y en momentos en que dejaba caer de manera ligera el peso de su perfecto cuerpo sobre mí, podía sentir su enorme erección clavarse en la que es mi zona más intima, su roce me resultaba delicioso y eso que era por encima de la ropa. Con rápidos movimientos se deshizo de toda mi ropa y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, para ir bajando poco a poco hacia mis tetas que estaban completamente libres e hinchadas por la excitación. Antes de seguir su camino de besos furtivos por mi cuerpo se detuvo en mis pezones para saborearlos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, provocándome pequeños escalofríos que recorrían todo el largo de mi espalda.

Después de estar entretenido durante un breve tiempo con mis pezones, paso a seguir con su hilera de besos por mi abdomen hasta detenerse en la parte alta de mi monte de Venus. Me abrió las piernas con ambas manos, lo cual me dejo sorprendida, ¿Qué iba a hacer?... -Voy a devolverte el favor de esta tarde. -Me soltó como leyéndome la mente, desde luego este chico a veces me daba miedo, pero yo no estaba ahora lo suficientemente cuerda para analizar la mente de Eriol, porque estaba sumida en un placer tal, que me hacia dejar la mente en blanco y entregarme por completo a sus suaves y delicada caricias, esas caricias que hacía con el roce de sus labios en esa zona de mi intimidad que ahora mismo estaba completamente hinchada y sensible al roce.

Me deje hacer. A medida que las caricias que me proporcionaba con sus labios y su legua iban aumentando la intensidad, mi cuerpo respondía con pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca haciendo que él no desistiera de su labor. Cuando pensé que no podía haber mayor nivel de placer, utilizo su mano derecha, para introducir dos dedos en mi ya más que húmeda cavidad y jugar con ellos dentro con la misma maestría que me había demostrado esta tarde. No tarde mucho en arquear la espalda, al llegar al que sería mi primer orgasmo provocado por su lengua jugando con mi clítoris y sus dedos jugando en mi cavidad.

Con la respiración aun entre cortada intente incorporarme para jugar con su erección y devolverle de alguna manera el placer que me acababa de ocasionar, pero el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí lo impedía. Después de hacerme llegar al que sería uno de mis orgasmos mas placenteros, se coloco con habilidad entre mis piernas, y de manera rápida coló su miembro por mi agujero del placer, el cual estaba completamente empapado gracias a mi anterior orgasmo, lo que facilito la entrada sin necesidad de previa dilatación. Al principio entraba y salía de mi con movimientos lentos pero certeros y eso hacía que yo gimiera de placer, a medida que los segundos pasaban, los movimientos pasaron a ser más rápidos y fuertes lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo estremecimiento y escalofríos constantes que hacían que mis gemidos aumentaran su intensidad. No sé cuánto tiempo paso porque mi mente se había desconectado y solo se concentraba en sentir ese inmenso placer que ocasionaba el miembro de Eriol entrando y saliendo de mi con sorprendentes movimientos. Al cabo de unos instantes se inclino más hacia mí y me dio un beso de estos que te dejan sin aliento (nunca mejor dicho) y note como ambos llegamos a la vez al éxtasis de la perdición.

Sudando y con las respiraciones entre cortadas, nos miramos a los ojos y nos volvimos a quedar perdidos en esa mirada, tal y como había pasado esa tarde, una mirada que nos hacia cómplices del pecado cometido.

Se quito de encima mía, y colocándose a mi lado me beso y de su boca salieron unas palabras que me dejaron completamente sorprendida.

-Sakura, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?. -Obviamente mi respuesta era afirmativa y se lo hice saber. Me acerque a su oído y en un susurro le di mi respuesta.

-No esperaba otra cosa Eriol. -Dicho esto me volvió a besar ahora de manera más suave. Y nos quedamos dormidos mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos se abrazaban.

Había tenido una sesión de sexo increíble con Hiraguizawa, pero ¿qué pasara mañana cuando Tomoyo se dé cuenta de que Eriol ha pasado aquí la noche?, ¿qué pasará cuando Li nos vea aparecer mañana por la facultad juntos y a Eriol con la misma ropa de hoy?, no lo sé, pero ahora mismo eso me da igual. Tras ese último pensamiento me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo, apoyada en el pecho de Eriol…


	4. Capitulo 4: Maldito

_**Capitulo 4: Maldito**_

 **PV Sakura**

Había tenido una sesión de sexo increíble con Hiraguizawa, pero ¿qué pasara mañana cuando Tomoyo se dé cuenta de que Eriol ha pasado aquí la noche?, ¿qué pasará cuando Li nos vea aparecer mañana por la facultad juntos y a Eriol con la misma ropa de hoy?, no lo sé, pero ahora mismo eso me da igual. Tras ese último pensamiento me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo, apoyada en el pecho de Eriol…

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el horrible sonido del despertador, no hay sonido que odie más, aparte de la voz de Shaoran Li. Enserio Sakura pensado en Li desde que te levantas, Nota mental: pedir cita al psicólogo, esto no deber ser bueno. Al final tendría que darle la razón a Mei, que poca gracia me hacía esa idea .

Abrí los ojos y recordé que no había dormido sola en mi grande cama de matrimonio, la cual estaba normalmente ocupada solo por mi cuerpo que se esparcía por todo lo ancho de la cama a su voluntad. Lo noté ya que me levante un poco entumecida al no poder estirarme en la cama como de costumbre por haber otro cuerpo invadiendo mi espacio sagrado.

La verdad que me había dado cuenta que no me gustaba compartir la cama, pero me resulto extraño el no encontrarme con Eriol aun dentro, ¿estaría en el baño?. Mientras terminaba de abrir del todo los ojos y me decidía a salir de la cama un grito ensordecedor proveniente de la cocina me termino de espabilar, pero de qué forma, porque de la impresión que me dio de escucharlo, un poco mas y me da un infarto. Una cosa que me llamo la atención fue el no ver la ropa de Eriol en el sitio que termino ocupando ayer en el suelo, ¿se habría ido sin despedirse?, de esto me di cuenta cuando salí de la cama y me fui directa a la cocina a ver porque mi querida Tomoyo había decidido servirle de despertador a todo el edificio con el estruendoso grito que había dado.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una Tomoyo aun respirando con dificultad por el susto que se había llevado al encontrase con Eriol sin camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados, sirviéndonos el desayuno. Cuando repararon en mi presencia y Tomoyo se empezó a reír con el poco aire que le quedaba en el cuerpo y Eriol me miraba con una cara de travieso que me había quedado estática, repare en que estaba completamente desnuda, ahora fui yo la que grite de la vergüenza y me fui a mi habitación corriendo a ponerme algo de ropa, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo asomados a la puerta de la cocina que unía el pasillo con las habitaciones se quedaban mirando la escena en la que yo corría por toda la casa como si fuera Eva en el paraíso.

Ya con la ropa con la que iría ese día a la facultad, que eran unos pantalones vaqueros claros, unas deportivas abotinadas grises y una camiseta de mangas cortas negras con bastante escote y muy ajustada, me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina, habiéndome olvidado de la anterior escena cómica que sin duda había causado mi desnudez, y mejor así. Suerte que era algo olvidadiza y me mente era algo selectiva con las cosas que decidía recordar.

Cuando entré en la cocina y vi que ya no quedaba ni rastro de mis amigos, me fui al comedor y me los encontré desayunando tranquilamente hablando de vete a saber qué cosas, que estaban provocando que Tomoyo se volviera a quedar sin aire, pero esta vez de la risa. Como siguiera así me iba a tocar comprarle una bombona de oxigeno. Les acompañe sentándome enfrente de ellos, cogí mi café y miré el reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba las 7:30, comprobé que me daba tiempo a desayunar y no tenia que comer como los pavos para que me diera tiempo a llegar a la facultad, gracias a que me había levantado temprano y había tardo poco en vestirme. El desayuno fue muy ameno y agradable, la verdad que daba gusto tener un hombre así en casa, por lo que se me paso por la cabeza adoptarlo, no todos los días te encuentras un chico que por la noche te hace llegar al mas increíble de los placeres y por la mañana te tenía el desayuno preparado. Sin duda el chico perfecto, con él rondado por la casa sin duda que ya no me haría falta fantasear mas con Li, aunque las que me llevaran a tal hecho fueran mi hormonas.

Terminamos de desayunar, y nos fuimos a terminar de prepararnos para ir a la facultad, Eriol se metió a darse una ducha rápida, lo cual me hizo fantasear con el completamente mojado y lleno de espuma y eso me subió completamente la temperatura corporal e hizo que desde tan temprano mojara las bragas, dios porque tenía que parecerse a un dios griego. Yo antes de vestirme ya me había aseado, asique ahora me había dedicado a peinar mi pelo en mi habitual coleta alta y maquillarme un poco los ojos en tonos negros como era mi costumbre.

Mi queridísima Tomoyo que estaba guapísima como siempre, había optado por una camisa roja a cuadros negros, que realzaba su pálida piel, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros con unas botas a media caña negras. La figura de mi amiga Tomoyo era envidiable, más o menos de mi misma estatura, ojos azules, pelo largo negro y rizado y una piel que imitaba a la mismísima porcelana, sus pechos aunque no tan grandes como los míos, tenían buen tamaño y el culo en su sitio, era algo más fina que yo.

Cuando ya estábamos las dos vestidas y listas esperando a Eriol en el comedor para irnos a la facultad, lo vimos salir del baño todo mojado, y lo único que llevaba puesto era una toalla que tapaba el mayor secreto de su anatomía(y que secreto), las dos nos quedamos mirándolo con cara de posesas y la boca abierta a ver a semejante espécimen saliendo así de nuestro baño, yo creo que hasta Tomoyo se olvido de su flamante novio y empezó a fantasear con él en la ducha, lo sé por la cara de pilla que tenia, es como un libro abierto para mí. No me importaba que Tommy fantaseara con Eriol ya que últimamente su novio no había estado muy pendiente de ella por estar más centrado en lo que el decía que era su entrenamiento, yo desde luego no me lo creía demasiado por qué no sería la primera vez, que nos llegan rumores de que Yummi haya estado tonteando con algunas chicas de su facultad. Tomoyo que era algo confiada no le daba mucha importancia a esos rumores, pero la verdad era que cuando Yummi decía que tenía entrenamiento mi amiga solo sabía de el por Whatsapp. Y por cosas como estas ya me la había encontrado más de una vez llorando en su cuarto después de hablar con él.

Después de no mucho esperar, Eriol salió de mi habitación ya completamente aseado, vestido y bien peinado, vamos como siempre iba él, su estilo era único y desde luego que no pasaba desapercibido para la población femenina.

Bajamos para irnos cada uno en nuestros respectivos coches, mi C3 aparcado como de costumbre en la puerta y el de Eriol un Mercedez que le había regalado su padre por las notas de bachillerato estaba aparcado unos coches más a la izquierda, puñeteros niños ricos. Tomoyo se bajo conmigo en mi coche ya que hoy ella entraba a la misma hora que nosotros y aún no tenía carnet y Eriol se bajo en el suyo.

Por el camino Tomoyo intento sonsacarme cosas sobre la aparición de Eriol por casa y el que pasara allí la noche y de que si Eriol tenía algo que ver en que me apareciera como dios me trajo al mundo en la cocina, así que termine contándole lo que había sucedido y que aunque Eriol fuera el responsable de mi desnudez ella tenía la culpa de que yo hubiera salido así a la cocina, por lo que se ve eso le hizo bastante gracia, porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas, imagino que recordando tal escena. Excluí toda narrativa erótica de mi experiencia de anoche, ya que no me apetecía llegar cachonda a clase por estar recordándolo, sabiendo que él se sentaría cerca de Mei y de mí. Ella se alegro de que al fin mi Gran Problema se estuviera resolviendo y yo de tener a un chico como Eriol a mi entera disposición para hacer realidad mis más oscuras perversiones y que encima me preparara el desayuno.

Habiendo llegado a la facultad y aparcando en mi sitio de siempre al lado de las escaleras, nos separamos de Tomoyo ya que tenia clases en otro pabellón distinto del nuestro. Como llegamos temprano y aun faltaban 15 minutos para entrar, no quedamos Eriol y yo echándonos un cigarro en la entrada del pabellón de usos comunes, antes de entrar al aula.

-Me ha gustado mucho pasar la noche contigo, la verdad que fue bastante divertido. -Me soltó el de sopetón. Aunque divertido no sería la palabra que yo usaría para describir lo sucedido anoche, tenía que darle la razón que en fue algo que estuvo bastante entretenido.

-Yo también me lo pase genial anoche Eriol. -Dije intentando que en mi mente no se formara imágenes de nuestra sesión de sexo, ya que solo recordarlo me estaba empezando a entrar el cosquilleo en mis partes bajas.

-¿Te gustaría repetir?.-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que me entrara un calor sofocante de repente.

-Podría ser. -Le dije yo intentado crear un ambiente de misterio con mis palabras, y con la intención de no parecer desesperada por querer volver a probar los secretos que esconde Eriol bajo su ropa.

-Pues eso tiene solución, Tu, yo, 10:30, cuartos de baño de la segunda planta al fondo.-Dicho esto y dejándome plasmada y sin saber que decir se entro en el edificio dirección a nuestra clase. Desde luego este chico sabe como dejarme sin palabras. Tire mi cigarro al suelo lo apague con el pie y aun atónita ante su propuesta indecente le seguí.

Las horas pasaron más lentas de lo habitual, mi cabeza estaba inmersa en los pensamientos que daban vueltas alrededor de la proposición de Eriol, sería capaz de hacer semejante locura en la facultad, me dejaría llevar por el deseo.

Llego la hora indicada por Eriol, y con curiosidad de saber si su propuesta iba enserio o me lo estaba diciendo para tenerme cachonda estas dos horas imaginando lo que pasaría en los baños, me gire y lo vi saliendo por la puerta, justo en ese momento como si sintiera mi mirada, se giro, me sonrió como solo él lo puede hacer y eso me dio el suficiente valor para seguirlo al darme cuenta de que su propuesta iba en serio.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de los baños, después de haber cogido el ascensor y empezar ahí nuestra aventura, a base de besos apasionados y manos que se deslizaban por el cuerpo del otro, nos adentramos sin pensarlo dos veces en el baño de chicas y entramos en uno de los pequeños habitáculos que albergaban los retretes. Nos besamos de la misma manera que en ascensor, besos fogosos y apasionados nos inundaban de placer, hasta que el decidió bajar sus manos para desabrochar mi pantalón, ponerme de espaldas a él e inclinarme hacia la taza de loza fría, mientras me bajaba mis pantalones seguido de mi ropa interior y el hacía lo mismo con las piezas de ropa que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y que albergaban ese miembro que me volvía loca. Sin mucha estimulación previa ya que teníamos poco tiempo, introdujo en mi cavidad húmeda y jugosa, toda su erección y con movimientos rápidos y fuertes agarrándome de las caderas, empezó el vaivén de movimientos que me estaban llevando a la gloria. Suerte que tomaba la anticonceptiva, que si no esto del sexo sin precaución ya me hubiera ocasionado un disgusto. Pasado el tiempo y siguiendo sus movimientos con ese ritmo, no tardamos mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando salimos del baño, ya dirección otra vez al aula, porque la clase siguiente no tardaría mucho en empezar, nos encontramos con alguien que me dejo completamente inmóvil en el sitio que ocupaba en ese momento justo al lado de la entrada del baño, no era otro que Shaoran Li, que como siempre se encontraba en compañía femenina. La subnormal de Mia se le pegaba como si fuera una lapa adherida al casco de un barco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kinoboba?.-Me dijo con su ya más que tono normal tono de superioridad.

-Eso a ti no te importa Li. -Dije con un evidente cabreo. No podía evitarlo su sola presencia causaba en mi una serie de emociones que no sabría describir, eran todo un torbellino que pasan del odio mas autentico a la excitación mas indecente. Yo creo que la rivalidad que nos teníamos era la causante de esa excitación, vale puede que no suene muy bien, pero si conocierais mis gustos en los hombres, sabríais que a mí me gustan los chicos malos con carácter, y sin duda Li, era el peor de los chicos y el que peor carácter tenía, lo admito soy masoquista, porque me había dado cuenta al verlo ahí plantado delante de mí con la gilipollas de Mía, de que aquella vez que me masturbe pensando en él, imaginándome que mis manos eran las suyas, había sido muchísimo mas placentero que mis actuales relaciones con Eriol. No me malinterpretéis no es que Eriol no me ponga cachonda, o no sepa lo que se hace, más bien al contrario, pero el imaginarme que es Shaoran Li, mi eterno rival es el que me hace llegar al placer más absoluto, es lo que hace que pierda la razón y me vuelva completamente loca. No sé si tendré alguna clase de trastorno mental, pero me di cuenta que con Li tenía un problema, ajeno o no a nuestra eterna rivalidad.

Shaoran y yo seguíamos sosteniéndonos las miradas de odio, sin atrevernos ninguno de los dos a abrir la boca, solo cambió la situación cuando Eriol salió del baño y se colocó detrás de mí.

-Ya veo lo que hacías aquí Kinoboba, me doy cuenta de que ya has encontrado quien te resuelva tu problema, enhorabuena, aun que yo que tu tendría cuidado y usaría condones con Eriol, sé de sobra que no le gusta usarlos, como de a quien se ha llevado a la cama, no vaya a ser que sea él quien te pegue algo.-Soltó con un deje de malicia en su voz que acompaño con su mirada, una mirada fría que nos recorrió de arriba abajo e hizo que me provocara un escalofrió, el muy hijo de puta me la estaba devolviendo.

-Y ahora que veo que ya has terminado de gozar como una perra en celo, creo que deberías ir a cafetería, no porque me importe, pero he visto a tu amiga MeiLing consolando a Daiduji la cual estaba llorando a lagrima suelta. Vaya amiga que estas echa, tu follando como una desesperada en los baños de la facultad y tu amiga llorando. -Esas palabras de Li, me hicieron verdadero daño, si realmente era cierto eso y no lo decía por putearme como siempre, no sabría cómo podría recompensarle a Tomoyo el no haber estado con ella, por haber estado follando con Eriol.

-Maldito.- Fue lo último que salió de mi boca dirigido a Li, mientras salía a correr dirección cafetería para ver si era verdad lo que le sucedía a mi querida amiga Tomoyo, dejando atrás a un sorprendido y realmente furioso Eriol y a un Shaoran bastante divertido con la situación.

Entre en cafetería a tal velocidad, dirección a donde se encontraban mis amigas, que las personas que ocupaban las mesas por las que pasaba al lado se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa.

Al llegar a la mesa de siempre donde se encontraban, vi que Mei y Tommy hablaban muertas de la risa. Tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Tomoyo agarrándose la barriga mientras no podía parar de reír y a Mei contándole algo que parecía la verdad que para partirse que realmente caí en que lo que me había dicho Li era toda una sarta de mentiras, pero ya que estaba allí me aseguraría antes de ir a partirle la cara por lo mal que me había hecho sentir. Realmente se ha pasado de la raya esta vez.

Mis amigas al verme con la cara tan seria de pie al lado suya se extrañaron, ya que me hacían con Eriol dándome una vueltecita por la facultad.

-Saku ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que estabas perdida por la facultad con Eriol?.-Me dijo Mei con cara de preocupada.

-Cariño ¿te ha pasado algo?.-Me pregunto Tomoyo intrigada al darse cuenta de que había llegado corriendo al ver que me costaba algo respirar.

-Eso mismo quería saber yo, ¿Te ha pasado algo Tommy?,¿ has estado llorando?.- Me quise asegurar y terminar de corroborar mis sospechas de que ambas estaban bien.

-¿Qué me ha podido pasar? si no me he movido de la cafetería, he estado todo el rato con Mei, que me estaba contado como uno de tercero ha estado intentando ligar con ella, te debería contar la historia ha sido para llorar de la risa.- Dijo mientras con la última frase miraba a Mei y volvía a reír de nuevo a carcajadas.

-¿Entonces está todo bien?¿De verdad?.-Quería estar completamente segura, son mis mejores amigas y no quería que nada malo les pasara.

-Que si de verdad Saku, tranquila que no ha pasado nada. ¿A qué viene esa preocupación? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a tí?.- Mei me había quedado tranquila antes la serenidad con la que me dijo que no había pasado nada, así que me dispuse a contarles lo sucedido antes de ir a rendirle cuentas al cabronazo de Li.

-Pues veréis, saliendo yo del baño de arriba con Eriol, me encontré justo en la puerta al pedazo de gilipollas de Li, que me dijo que te había visto consolando a Tomoyo que estaba llorando. La verdad que me hizo sentir bastante mal al decirme que mientras yo gozaba como una perra en celo, mi amiga Tomoyo estaba llorando, así que con las mismas me baje echando ostias a donde estabais para ver si era verdad.

Mis amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta ante mi revelación, ya que no se esperaban que Li, aunque fuera un cabrón llegara tan lejos.

-¿De verdad Li te dijo eso?, esta vez se ha pasado y tres pueblos.-Soltó Mei completamente enfadad.

-Ya ves cariño que estamos bien las dos, ya sabes que si hubiera pasado algo te lo contaríamos, y de ser así, no tendrías que sentirte mal, ya que tu siempre has mirado más por nosotras que por ti y porque un día hayas decidido olvidarte de todo y disfrutar, nunca podríamos echártelo en cara.-Dijo Tomoyo con la misma voz dulce y suave con la que se dirigía a mi cada vez que quería consolarme, y la verdad que casi me hace llorar, desde luego tenía las mejores amigas que alguien podría encontrar nunca. Por eso me había dado tanta rabia la posibilidad de que Li dijera la verdad, pero este me iba a oír.

-Sois las mejores amigas que una puede tener, de verdad os lo digo. Y ahora que se que está todo bien, voy a reventarle la boca al hijo puta de Li, os dejo aquí mis cosas.

-¿Vamos contigo?.-Dijo Mei con total decisión.

-No tranquila, yo solita se como arreglármelas con ese tipejo. -Dicho esto les deje mis cosas a mis amigas ya que sabía que no tenían intenciones de moverse de allí por las horas que eran y me fui dirección al sitio donde había visto por última vez al odioso de Li, que seguramente aun seguiría allí divirtiéndose con el putón de Mia. La sangre me hervía por la ira que tenia acumulada, puedo asegurar que como no esté allí voy a buscarlo por todos los rincones de la facultad, esto ya había ido muy lejos.

Cuando llegue al baño, entre sin pensármelo dos veces y empecé a gritar su nombre para que saliera de donde coño estuviese, sé que seguía hay porque podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos que seguramente estuviera soltando Tahasi.

Al no recibir respuesta y ver que no salía, fui abriendo una por una las puertas de los habitáculos, donde seguramente en uno de ellos me encontraría una escena completamente desagradable para mis ojos. No solo por ver a esos dos follando, si no por ver a Li dándole placer a otra. Él porque me molestaba tanto eso, era algo que no me pondría a analizar en esos momentos ya que tenia cosas más importantes que resolver que el hecho de que mis hormonas estuvieran pensando en la envidia que les daba el que fuera Tahasi y no yo la que estaba con él en ese sitio.

Abrí la última puerta de la hilera que había junto a la pared del fondo de la pequeña habitación y efectivamente, hay estaban los dos en la misma postura que habíamos estado Eriol y yo un rato antes de que pasara toda esta desagradable situación.

-¿Es que no me oías Li?.-Le pregunte completamente roja por la ira.

-¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado?.-Dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y se empezaba a vestir dándome la espalda sin yo poder ver nada de lo que él escondía ahí abajo.

-El que estés ocupado o no me trae sin cuidado, te has pasado tres pueblos subnormal.- Eso fue lo que salió de mi boca en un estallido, realmente me importaba poco lo que estuviera haciendo y de si lo había interrumpido.

Salieron los dos del pequeño lugar donde se encontraban y Tahasi vino directa a mí, yo creo que con la misma cara de mala leche con la que yo estaba ahora mismo.

-Es que eres subnormal Kinomoto, es que no te das cuenta de que no estamos aquí para cada vez que te dé la gana vengas a molestar. Te partiría la cara de no ser porque está aquí Shaoran y no me apetece que presencie una escenita.-No sé que me sentó peor, si la amenaza de parte de esa pedazo de gilipollas o el que se dirigiera a Li por su nombre, ¿de verdad el estar follando con él le daba tales confianzas?.

-Mira niñata, porque tengo mejores asuntos que resolver, si no ten por seguro que la que te rompería esa cara de muerta que tienes seria yo, así que ya te puedes ir yendo si no quieres que te parta la boca.-Ya no podía mas, le tuve que decir que se largara porque si no desde luego le hubiera metido la cabeza en uno de los wáteres que tenia detrás de ella.

Miro con esos aires de suficiencia a Shaoran como buscando que él la defendiera, pero su reacción fue del todo la contraria cuando con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se fuera.

-¿Enserio me estás diciendo que me vaya?.-Soltó Tahasi completamente sorprendida y cabreada ante la reacción de Li.

-Sí, ya acabaremos en otro momento lo que habíamos empezado.-Dijo Li completamente calmado.

-Y otra cosa te digo, que sea la última vez que la amenazas, con ella solo puedo meterme yo, ¿te queda claro?.-Esto último que dijo Shaoran mirándola completamente serio, hizo que ella se largara aun mas cabreada de lo que ya estaba y dejándole muy clarito que fuera la última vez que la buscaba.

-Esto no va a quedar así Li, te lo juro. Esta va a ser la última vez que me vengas buscando para follar. -Dicho eso atravesó la puerta de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos pegando un portazo al salir.

-Que tía más pesada, no se cree ni ella eso ultimo que ha dicho, no sería la primera vez que me lo dice y siempre termina siendo la que me busca.-Soltó el con una sonrisa en la cara y aires de suficiencia, dejándome a mí sorprendida por lo que le había dicho a ella acerca de amenazarme y completamente mosqueada por ignorar el asunto por el cual me encontraba allí.

-Li, ¡dios! me tienes hasta las narices, ¿Qué coño me importara a mí lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con la guarra de Tahasi?.-Le solté ya sin poder callarme ni un segundo más.-¿Por qué coño me has mentido?, has ido demasiado lejos Li. -Dije yo intentado que me diera una respuesta coherente o si no le partiría la cara allí mismo.

-No sé, ha sido divertido ver la cara que has puesto. Has pasado de cara de satisfacción a una cara de horror que ha sido verdaderamente cómica.-¿Enserio lo había hecho solo para reírse?, y aunque al mencionar lo de mi cara de satisfacción pareció cambiársele a él la cara por una de mosqueo, no pude evitar sentir nada más que rabia e ira por lo mal que me había hecho sentir solo para su diversión personal. Así que con las mismas levante mi mano en dirección a su cara, para darle el bofetón que se merecía por ser un completo cabrón, pero el pareció verlo venir, por lo que me agarro la muñeca, me atrajo hacia a él y con el rostro casi rozando con el mío, que podía llegar a sentir su respiración cruzándose con mi aliento y sus labios casi tocando los míos me susurro.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima. A menos que sea para hacerme las cosas que Eriol me ha contado que le haces y se te dan tan bien.- No pude ver su cara mientras me susurraba en los labios, ya que su cercanía había probado que cerrara los ojos por inercia, ante la llegada de lo que yo creía que iba a ser un beso, al tenerlo casi rozándome los labios. Me sentí imbécil ante mi reacción, porque sé que se dio cuenta y eso solo le daría un aliciente más para reírse de mi en futuras ocasiones, pero puedo jurar que yo creía que esas eran sus intenciones. Aunque por que pensé así no lo sabré, ya que era alguien que me había demostrado que me odiaba y no se besa a las personas que se odian.

Con respecto a lo que me dijo, me dejo estática, ¿de verdad me había soltado eso?, ¿de verdad Eriol le había contado algo de lo que yo le había hecho?, esa era una duda que podría resolver cuando hablara con Eriol la próxima vez que quedáramos.

Justo cuando estaba forcejeándome para liberarme del que seguía siendo mi agarre, apareció Erio, cual príncipe azul al rescate de la princesa, o eso creería si de verdad pensara que los príncipes azules existen y que no destiñen.

-Suéltala Shaoran.-Dijo Eriol, a lo que Li le hizo caso al instante, soltándome de su agarre, el cual si no fuera porque había apretado demasiado, hubiera puesto todos mis pelos de punta al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel.

Al mirar a Eriol con cara de serio mirando la escena y recordar todo lo sucedido antes de quedarme medio boba pensando en que Li tenia " _falsas_ " intenciones de besarme, a mi cabeza volvió parte de mi habitual lucidez y solté lo primero que se me paso por la mente en ese instante en el que entre la vergüenza del momento y la ira que tenia dentro, me invadían.

-TE ODIO LI.-No se qué cara puso al escuchar salir eso de mi boca, pero la verdad me daba igual, la rabia y el rencor que llevaba ahora mismo por dentro, solo me hacían querer salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, sin pensar que estaba dejando atrás a Eriol el que no tenia culpa de nada y puede que ahora se comiera el marrón por mí, de ser así ya se lo agradecería más tarde, pero de verdad que no podía esta por hoy más tiempo cerca de Shaoran Li.

Me salí a fumar antes de irme a buscar a mis amigas de nuevo a cafetería o donde estuvieran, ya que prefería calmarme un poco antes de que tuviera que contarles todo lo que había sucedido hace escasos minutos.

Cuando acabe el cigarro, el cual me había sentado de maravilla y había conseguido calmarme bastante, y al fin entre en cafetería, me dirigí a nuestra querida mesa de siempre donde aun se encontraban mis amigas charlando de manera más tranquila que la vez anterior que había ido a buscarlas. Al verme con cara de pocos amigos decidieron no preguntarme por el momento lo sucedido con Li, y no veas cómo se lo agradecía, ya que ahora por fin me encontraba más calmada y no me apetecía volver a ponerme de mala leche por algo que ya no merecía la pena, más bien por alguien que no la merecía. Ya se lo contaría en otro momento. Así que decidieron contarme lo que al parecer le había sucedido a Mei con el tipo ese de tercero que era lo que había provocado en mi amiga Tomoyo tal ataque de risa cuando la había visto antes.

-Saku, ¿te acuerdas de Toshio Takeda , el chico este de tercero con gafas que va siempre como perdido por la vida?.-Dijo Mei entre risitas.

-Sí, cada vez que veo a ese pobre me da pena al ver la cara de pavo que pone cada vez que ve a una chica pasar por delante suya, está completamente salido el pobre infeliz.-Ante tal comentario que salió de mi boca casi sin pensar, solo por recordar la cara de pavo de ese pobre hombre, hizo que mi amiga Tomoyo casi se caiga de la silla donde se encontraba sentada al lado mía de la risa que le dio.

-No te rías Tommy es verdad, ese hombre parece que siempre está en Babia.-Con eso ultimo que solté solo conseguí que Tomoyo empeorar en su estado al convertirse en lo que sería un ataque de risa y que mi amiga Mei la siguiera por el mismo camino.

-Venga anda dejaros ya de reír así, que aparte de que os está mirando toda la cafetería, tengo ya curiosidad por la que ha podido liar ese individuo.-Al parecer que les dijera que estaban siendo el centro de atención las tranquilizo un poco e hizo que mi amiga Mei mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que tal ataque de risa le había causado, me siguiera contando su experiencia.

-Pues veras, ya sabes que estamos con él en uno de los grupos de Whatsapp, así que al parecer a cogido de ahí mi numero y me ha escrito esta mañana por privado, de verdad que si llegan a decirme que es una cámara oculta hasta me lo creo.-Esto que dijo Mei, solo hacía que provocarle a Tomoyo más risa, lo que había conseguido que mi queridísima amiga entrara en un bucle infinito del que parecía no salir nunca.

-Lee tu misma.-Me paso Mei su móvil y me puse a leer los mensajes del susodicho.

-"Hola MeiLing, ya sé que nos conocemos poco, pero la verdad que me gustaría conocerte mejor, ¿te apetecería quedar un día para tomar algo?, Me encantaría poder besar tus labios mientras te agarras a mi cuello y yo te acaricio esa dulce cara que tienes".-Me quede entre sorprendida y medio descojonada de la risa ante tal atrevimiento por parte de ese ser, no sé si pretendía causarle un infarto a mi amiga de la risa con esa última frase o hacerla vomitar arco-iris. La verdad que para ser el primer mensaje con intenciones mas haya que temas de la facultad por parte de este tío, había soltado verdaderas tonterías. El pobre desde luego estaba mas pa'ya que pa'ca.

Mientras mis amigas y yo no podíamos parar de reír ante tal situación, dirigí mi vista a la ventana para contemplar el exterior. Algo hizo que me dejara de reír al instante y fue el ver a Eriol con lo que parecen ser las gafas en la mano y yendo dirección al parking.

Me levante tan rápido como pude sin dar explicaciones y me fui corriendo tras Eriol, el cual avanzaba a paso ligero en dirección imagino a su coche. Justo antes de que llegara a montar en su vehículo, le di alcance y me lo encontré con las gafas partidas y el labio sangrando. La cara de horror que puse, sin duda no tenia precio, así que me atreví a querer saber más al respecto.

-Dios mío Eriol ¿Qué te ha pasado?.-Dije totalmente horrorizada y preocupada al ver su cara en tal estado, lo que no sabía aun que su respuesta me iba a dejar completamente inmovilizada.

-Shaoran…-Esa fue su respuesta.


	5. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

_**Capitulo 5:Revelaciones**_

 **PV Sakura**

-Dios mío Eriol ¿Qué te ha pasado?.-Dije totalmente horrorizada y preocupada al ver su cara en tal estado, lo que no sabía aun que su respuesta me iba a dejar completamente inmovilizada.

-Shaoran…-Esa fue su respuesta.

Me quedé impresionada, pero sabía que no era momento de preguntarle, ya que Eriol seguía algo alterado por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, así que le pedí las llaves de su coche para acercarlo a casa y curarle esas heridas, antes de que pudieran infectarse. Yo por las prisas me había dejado todas mis cosas en cafetería, pero imaginaba que mis amigas se harían cargo de ellas sin problemas. Luego las llamaría y les contaría lo que había pasado.

Al montarnos en el Mercedez de Eriol y ajustar el asiento y retrovisores a mi altura, me di cuenta que el cochazo de mi amigo era mucho más bonito por dentro que por fuera, si no llega a ser porque estaba más centrada en sus indicaciones para llegar pronto a su casa, me hubiera corrido del gusto al tener una máquina así bajo mis manos. Dios me encantaba conducir.

Después de un rato conduciendo, llegamos a uno de los barrios de las afueras de Tomoeda, donde se encontraba la casa de Eriol. No pude evitar sorprenderme al decirme que aparcara el coche en la puerta de uno de los chalet que había al fondo de la calle donde nos encontrábamos. Era precioso, bastante amplio para una sola persona, desde fuera aparentaba tener varios pisos y se podía contemplar perfectamente el muro del jardín delantero que podía verse a través de la puerta de rejas que daba acceso al interior del recinto.

Bajamos del coche y él encabezo la marcha en dirección al edificio, yo sacando a la luz mi poder de observación, iba fijándome en cada uno de los detalles que nos rodeaban, aunque siempre siguiéndole de cerca. Atravesamos la puerta de entrada del chalet y nos hallamos en un vestíbulo bastante amplio que daba acceso a unas escaleras y a varias habitaciones, una de ella el salón al que seguí a Eriol. Cuando ya al fin entramos por completo en la amplia estancia donde al parecer nos quedaríamos, Eriol se sentó, en uno de los sofás que parecían bastante cómodos. Yo aun que asombrada por la decoración estilo clásico de aquella estancia, decidí no entretenerme observando tonterías(ya tendría tiempo después), y preguntarle a Eriol donde podía conseguir algo para curarle esas heridas, pues al fin y al cabo a eso habíamos venido ¿no?.

-Eriol, ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?.- Le pregunte. Para mi ese sitio era completamente nuevo ya que era la primera vez que iba a casa de Eriol.

-Está arriba en el aseo que hay en mi cuarto, la última puerta del pasillo a la derecha. Está justamente en el mueble debajo del lavabo en el último cajón.-Dijo Eriol sin moverse del que era su sitio.

Salí del salón y me dirigí a las escaleras que había visto en el vestíbulo nada más entrar y subí a la parte de arriba, pudiendo comprobar que desde luego la perspectiva que daba la casa desde fuera no engañaba, era un lugar bastante grande. Seguí por el pasillo hasta la puerta que me había indicado Eriol, la cual estaba abierta, por lo que entre directamente. Nada mas adentrarme en la estancia que albergaba el dormitorio de Eriol, me di cuenta que estaba completamente repleta de estanterías con libros, desde luego a este chico le gustaba leer, justo pegando a la pared del fondo se encontraba una espaciosa cama de matrimonio, bien hecha y adornada con un par de cojines y cerca se hallaba un escritorio con su correspondiente silla y un par de fotografías. Termine de recorrer la habitación con la mirada para buscar la que sería la puerta del aseo donde se encontraba el botiquín, la cual estaba en la parte derecha de la habitación. Me acerque y al abrirla, me encontré con lo que sería un aseo perfectamente limpio y ordenado con muebles de color blanco. Fui al lugar que Eriol me había indicado justo debajo del lavabo, abrí el último cajón y efectivamente ahí estaba una cajita blanca con una cruz roja pintada en la tapa. La cogí y me dirigí inmediatamente dirección al salón.

Cuando llegue a donde Eriol aun estaba tranquilamente sentado en el cómodo sofá, me senté a su lado, dejando el botiquín junto a mí para poder sacar mas fácilmente lo que pudiera ir necesitando.

Abrí la cajita blanca, saque un par de gasas y las impregne con yodo para poder desinfectarle mejor las heridas. Cuando ya estaban bien empapadas del producto desinfectante, acerque las gasas a su labio y el contacto con ellas pareció molestarle bastante, porque con un rápido movimiento se echó para atrás.

-Vamos Eriol, no seas crio, ya sé que molesta pero tienes que dejar que te lo cure.-Dije algo seria al ver que no le gustaba la idea de dejarse curar.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo resignado y volví a acercarle las gasas al labio para proceder con la cura. Cuando acabe con el labio pase a la de la nariz, ninguna de las dos parecían profundas pero sí bastante molestas ya que estaba notando que se le estaban inflamando un poco las zonas que rodeaban ambas heridas.

Justo acababa de terminar de curarle e iba a preguntarle donde tirar las cosas, sin decir palabra se acerco a mi rostro muy despacio y de manera suave me beso. Fue un beso suave y bastante delicado ya que cuando intentamos profundizar algo más, a él pareció dolerle la herida y rompió el beso.

-Siento si te he hecho daño Eriol, no era mi intención.-Dije algo preocupada por si le había podido causar mucha molestia.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, es normal que duela.-Dijo él completamente despreocupado y con las mismas se levanto, me quitó las gasas de las manos, cogió el botiquín y se fue imagino que ha llevarlo a su lugar correspondiente.

Cuando volvió me di cuenta que traía unas gafas nuevas y un par de botellines de cerveza, la verdad que siempre apetecía una cervecita bien fría antes de comer, había tenido un buen detalle.

-Bonitas gafas Eriol, no se cual de las dos, si estas o las anteriores, te hacen parecer más sexy.-Solté yo con mi cara de traviesa la cual parecía gustarle bastante.

El empezó a reírse ante mi comentario y me dio la cerveza antes de sentarse de nuevo a mi lado en el sofá.

-Bueno me vas a contar como es que has terminado con la cara así o voy a tener que pegarte yo también para que me lo cuentes.-Dije con voz de entre curiosa y algo preocupada por lo que me pudiera llegar a contar.

-Te lo contare tranquila, pero no hace falta que me pegues más, ya he recibido bastante por hoy, aunque creo que esta vez me lo he buscado.-Dijo Eriol borrando la sonrisa que tenía en su cara y pasando a una expresión completamente seria.

-Te contare todo desde el principio.-Al decir esa frase había conseguido captar toda mi completa atención.

-Cuando Shaoran te dijo lo de Tomoyo y tu saliste disparada a ver qué le sucedía, yo decidí seguirte para comprobar con mis propios ojos que lo que mi amigo había dicho era mentira, yo también quería asegurarme y quedarme tranquilo de que a Tomoyo no le sucedía nada. Cuando te vi desde la puerta de cafetería hablando con ella y pude comprobar que estaba todo bien, me fui a buscar a Ryu para contarle lo que había sucedido, ya que en mi opinión esta vez nuestro querido amigo se había pasado de la raya. Cuando lo localice en el pasillo de nuestra clase lo lleve hasta la zona donde están las maquinas expendedoras y allí le conté lo sucedido.

Al ver que su opinión sobre el comportamiento de Shaoran coincidía con la mía decidimos ir a hablar con él para ver si lo hacíamos entrar en razón. Una cosa es que te incordie a ti sin hacerte daño y otra muy diferente hacerte sentir así e involucrar a terceros que no tienen nada que ver con la relación tan toxica que tenéis vosotros dos. -Desde luego Eriol era mucho más maduro de lo que aparentaba, ¡dios!, si es que es perfecto.-Justo de que acabe de hablar con Ryu, subí arriba con la esperanza de pillar allí todavía a Sahoran para decirle que Ryu y yo queríamos hablar con él después de clase, y así fue como me encontré con vuestra discusión. Al ver cómo te tenia sujeta y que otra vez salías corriendo diciéndole que le odiabas no pude evitar encabronarme con él y partirle la cara, la verdad que creo que él tampoco quedo demasiado bien.

Desde luego puedo asegurarte, que nunca en todos los años que llevamos siendo amigos, lo había visto comportarse así. No sabía que le pasaba y ahora mismo tampoco lo sé, porque cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, después de pegarle aquel puñetazo, me soltó que por mucho que tu y yo estuviéramos follando, no me daba el derecho a meterme en los asuntos que se trajera él contigo. Mi respuesta a eso fue que aunque no fuera asunto mío, estaba viendo que se estaba pasando y que él no era normalmente tan cruel e involucraba a terceros, como en este caso había metido a Tomoyo, y que aparte de eso tú no te merecías que te tratara así y, que si yo fuera tu, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera olvidado de su persona ya que le habías dejado bastante claro que lo odiabas. Eso pareció cabrearle bastante ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue arrearme un buen puñetazo, que como ves me partió el labio y la nariz, al tiempo que hizo que mis gafas saltaran por los aires y cayeran al suelo y yo al dar un paso hacia atrás las pisara y se partieran.

Así que en teoría el puñetazo que me dio me lo tengo merecido, ya que fui yo el primero que le pegó.

-Eriol, después de escuchar lo que sucedió entre vosotros y el saber al fin el porqué terminaste con la cara así, me gustaría que me respondieras a una pregunta.-Dije completamente seria.

-Dispara muñeca.-Soltó el con total confianza.

-Tú te encabronaste tanto con Li, no solo porque te diste cuenta que se había pasado de la raya, si no que más bien fue porque metió a Tomoyo en todo esto ¿a que sí?, Porque a ti te gusta Tomoyo, por eso fuiste detrás de mí a comprobar cómo se encontraba.-Cuando le solté eso se quedo con la boca completamente abierta, no sabía que responder hasta que después de unos instantes en silencio pareció haber encontrado la salida a mi pregunta.

-¿De donde te sacas tú eso de que a mí me gusta tu amiga Daiduji?.-Soltó Eriol evadiendo una respuesta directa y dirigiendo su mirada a otro lugar que no fueran mis ojos.

-¿Qué de donde lo saco?, pues aparte de lo que me has dicho de que fuiste a comprobar si era verdad lo que el cabronazo de Li había dicho sobre ella, llevo comprobando desde hace tiempo como la miras, ya sea desde la distancia o cuando estas cerca de ella. Eres un chico bastante reservado Eriol por eso no has querido nunca acercarte demasiado a ella sin ningún pretexto y eso he podido comprobarlo más de cerca desde que tu y yo estamos en esta situación, ya sé que es muy poco tiempo, pero como ya tenía mis sospechas, saque mi poder de observación y pude comprobar que cada vez que estas con ella eres otra persona, no eres ese mismo chico serio y solitario que aparentas ser con las demás personas, con ella te vuelves más cercano y eso pude verlo esta mañana mientras que desayunabais la estabas haciendo reír, antes de que yo me uniera a vosotros.-Tras contarle todos los motivos que tenia para sospechar eso, el volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, mientras yo esperaba con paciencia su respuesta.

Le dimos un trago a nuestras respectivas cervezas y mientras que la mía casi había muerto ya la suya casi estaba empezada, ya que desde que había empezado su relato solo le había dado un par de tragos.

-Desde luego tienes un don Kinomoto, con ese poder de observación parece que no hay nada que pase desapercibido para ti.-Dijo intentando desviar la conversación, cosa que conmigo, aun no sabía, que eso no funcionaba.

-Ya ves chico, no se me escapa una, y dicho esto, ¿me admitirás de una vez lo que es más que evidente, que es que te gusta mi amiga Tomoyo?.-Dije de nuevo encaminando la conversación a lo que realmente me interesaba, que era su confesión.

-De acuerdo lo admito, estoy bastante pillado por tu queridísima amiga, y desde hace mucho tiempo. Es algo que solo sabían Ryu y Shaoran y claro está, ahora lo sabes tú. Así que te agradecería que lo siguieras manteniendo en secreto, puesto que ella tiene novio y no me gustaría que ella se encontrara con una situación desagradable al enterarse de que yo estoy enamorado de ella como un adolescente de 15 años, que observa desde la distancia a la chica que le gusta por miedo a su confesarle sus sentimientos. -Se quedo completamente callado después de esto, por lo que el silencio se prolongo mas de lo que me gustaría, así que decidí romperlo con una pregunta que me serviría para saciar mi ya más que incontrolable curiosidad.

-Entiendo que no hayas querido confesarle tus sentimientos, sabiendo que esta con Yummi, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te dedicabas a tirarte a todas esas chicas, sintiendo lo que sientes por Tomoyo.-Mi pregunta pareció ponerlo algo nervioso, porque se bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza, que era casi toda, de un trago antes de darme una respuesta.

-Te puedo asegura que esa pregunta también me la hice yo muchas veces, hasta que llegue a la conclusión que en realidad lo que estaba intentando, era encontrar una chica que me llegara a aportar lo que veía en Daiduji. Pero a medida que el número de chicas con las que me acostaba aumentaba y yo seguía igual de pillado por ella o más y sintiéndome cada vez peor, empecé a reducir ese número hasta llegar a cero, hasta que apareciste tú. En tu personalidad y tu físico vi algo que me recordó a ella, aparte que el que seáis tan amigas, me hacía sentirme a mi más cerca de ella, pero está claro que es imposible que logre olvidar lo que siento por ella.-Se quedo callado unos segundo antes de volver a hablar.-No quiero que con esto pienses que te he utilizado, te puedo jurar que no era mi intención, de verdad que tú tienes algo que me atrae, pero lo que siento por ella, es algo que no se puede comparar con una simple atracción.- Le entendí perfectamente, yo también llegue a sentir eso por alguien una vez, hasta que me di cuenta que esa persona no valía la pena, ya que solo me hacia sufrir, pero es algo que deje en el pasado y que prefiero que siga enterrado. Aunque para mi desgracia, el pasado estaba regresando para darme otra vez por culo.

-No te preocupes, de verdad Eriol, no pienso en absoluto que me hayas utilizado, es más, cuando me propusiste tu ayer para quedar para dar una vuelta, iba a proponértelo yo también, pero te me adelantaste. Así que como ves si no hubieras sido tu, hubiera sido yo. Puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso nada malo de ti, es más me gustas para mi amiga Tomoyo , la verdad que serias muchísimo mejor novio que el gilipollas de Yummi que la tiene completamente abandonada. -Dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, para que Eriol se diera cuenta de que para nada me sentía usada y de que no estaba ni muchísimo menos enfadada con él.

-Pero Eriol, aunque no esté ni enfadada ni nada, como comprenderás, no puedo seguir acostándome con alguien que esta así de pillado por mi mejor amiga, espero que lo entiendas Eso a la larga solo terminaría haciéndonos daño a los dos.-Hable con toda la madurez de la que dispuse en ese momento y realmente sabía que Eriol lo comprendería.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Sakura, la verdad que va a ser una pena dejar de acostarnos, me lo paso realmente bien contigo.-Dijo volviéndome a poner esa cara de travieso, dibujando esa sonrisa suya tan sexy que hacía que me derritiera.

-Como sigas mirándome así Eriol, no voy a poder contenerme.-Dije en tono picaron, siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno que tengamos que dejar de acostarnos, no significa que no podamos echar el ultimo de despedida.-No me dejo ni contestar, ya que nada más terminar la frase me agarro de la cintura y empezó a comerme la boca de esa manera que me volvía loca. Que pronto se había olvidado de la herida del labio. A medida que el beso aumentaba de ritmo, sus manos pasaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con caricias que provocaban que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se pusieran de punta y mi piel estuviera mucho más sensible a su más que deseoso tacto. Cuando nos separamos para reponer el aire que nos faltaba, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-Ven, vamos arriba, estaremos mas cómodos.-Nada mas acabo la frase, se separo de mí, me agarro de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y dejándome llevar fuimos camino de su dormitorio. La verdad que viéndolo así, echar el ultimo polvo de despedida no había sido tan mala idea.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio, volvimos a besarnos, y como pudimos llegamos a su cama donde nada mas rompimos el beso, cuando él se alejo de mi, para empezar a quitarme la camiseta que quedo tirada en el suelo y pasar sus manos a mi espalda desabrochando mi sujetador, dejando al descubierto mis pechos, los cuales estaban deseando recordar el tacto de Eriol sobre ellos. Yo hice lo mismo con su camiseta, tirándola al suelo, dejando al descubierto ese pecho bien marcado y esos abdominales donde se podía rayar queso. Suavemente fui deslizando mis manos hasta su pantalón mientras el jugueteaba con mis pechos y se entretenía pellizcando mis pezones, lo que estaba consiguiendo que me desconcentrara de mi labor, que no era otra que conseguir que sus pantalones junto su ropa interior, terminara en el mismo sitio donde estaban nuestras camisetas. Cuando paro por un instante, de jugar con esa parte de mi cuerpo que parecía gustarle bastante, para volver de nuevo a comerme la boca, pude al fin desabrochar sus pantalones y romper el beso para hacer que se levantara, y terminar de quitarse esa parte de ropa que ya me estaba empezando a estorbar.

Cuando al fin conseguí tenerlo completamente desnudo, me quede mirándolo de abajo a arriba, puesto que empecé observado esa maravillosa erección, para pasar a mirarle los ojos y darme cuenta que el me observaba con una cara entre desaprobación y picardía.

-Oye y luego sois vosotras las que queréis igualdad, y tu ya has conseguido desnudarme, mientras que tu aun sigues con ropa.-Dijo con un tono de voz, que ocasiono que yo soltara una risita.

-Quieres igualdad, pues la tendrás.-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me desabrochaba los pantalones, para que acabaran junto con mi ropa interior, donde estaban el resto de nuestras prendas.

-Ves, así mucho mejor.-Nada mas decir eso, se abalanzo sobre mí, me tumbo en la cama, se coloco encima de mí, dejando mis piernas abiertas y empezó a besarme mientras me pellizcaba un pezón y frotaba su erección contra mi sexo completamente húmedo. Eso hizo que se escaparan de mi boca una serie de gemidos que se ahogaban en sus labios al tiempo que me seguía besando. Cuando comprobó que mi cavidad estaba ya lo suficientemente húmeda, una de sus manos fue desdiciendo hasta llegar a mi abultado clítoris, el cual reclamaba ya su atención, así que comenzó a tocarlo con movimientos circulares que aumentaban de ritmo, hasta que me hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Mientras intentaba recuperar mi ritmo normal de respiración, decidí que era mi turno de jugar, así que sin pensarlo demasiado y en la misma posición que nos encontrábamos, rodee su miembro con mi mano y empecé a masturbarle. Puesto que lo había estado rozando con mi sexo que estaba completamente húmedo, estaba lo suficientemente resbaladizo, para que mis movimientos fueran rápidos y eso al parecer le gustaba, porque de su boca, empezaron a salir pequeños gemidos. Cuando note que el ritmo de gemidos aumentaba, coloque su miembro en mi cavidad y le di una señal con la mirada, para indicarle que estaba lista, para seguir avanzando en nuestro juego.

La pillo al vuelo, así que comenzó a entrarla, al principio despacio, para hacer que mi agujero se fuera haciendo a su gran tamaño, ya que no había habido dilatación previa por parte de sus dedos, ya que esta mañana pude comprobar, que le gustaba más que estuviera cerradito y que se fuera dilatando, poco a poco, con los movimientos que hacia al penetrarme.

Cuando mi cavidad ya estaba completamente hecha a su tamaño, aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, las cuales seguían siendo igual de certeras, pero mucho más placenteras, por lo que al cabo de no mucho tiempo ambos llegamos al que seria para mí, mi segundo orgasmo y para él la culminación del placer.

Al acabar, nos quedamos los dos sentados en la cama uno al lado del otro. De repente vi a Eriol coger algo de su mesilla y al girarse de vuelta hacía mí, fue cuando me di cuenta que era un paquete de tabaco, junto con un cenicero y un mechero. Desde luego este chico lo tenía todo bajo control. Y es que el cigarrito de después es sagrado.

-Gracias.-Dijo mientras nos fumábamos tranquilamente el cigarro.

-¿Gracias por qué?.-Dije sin comprender a que se refería.

-Por ser tan comprensiva con mi situación en el tema de Tomoyo.-Dijo mirándome de una manera que pude comprobar que su agradecimiento era sincero y que se había liberado de una parte de su carga.

-Hombre, si llego a saber que te ibas a despedir de mi así, te lo hubiera intentado sonsacar mucho antes.-Dije con una voz picarona.

-Si me lo hubieras sonsacado antes, quizás solo hubiéramos tenido el de despedida y no hubiera habido ningún otro.-Dijo intentando contraatacar.

-Por esa regla de tres, no te lo hubiera sonsacado y hubiera seguido dejando que abuses de mi de esta manera.-Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Touche.-Dijo ya dando por finalizada la conversación y echándose a reír.

Cuando nos acabamos el cigarro, nos dimos una ducha rápida (por separado, ya que nuestra despedida había concluido), ya que estábamos sudando, y bajamos a comer algo, ya que eran las 4 de la tarde y aun no habíamos probado bocado, y la verdad que tanto ejercicio termina dando mucha hambre.

Eriol se dedico a preparar algo rápido para comer, mientras yo llamaba a Tomoyo, para decirle donde estaba y el por qué me encontraba allí. Después de darle largas y de convencerla de que le daría los detalles esta noche cuando estuviéramos las tres en casa, ya que Mei se quedaba esta noche allí a dormir. Quede con ella en que al salir de la facultad me vendrían a recoger con mi coche, ya que Mei si tenía carnet. Esa idea me gustaba muy poco, ya que Mei al volante era un autentico peligro, pero no me quedaba otra, ya que no iba a hacer a Eriol llevarme de vuelta a la facultad, saliendo ellas en un par de horas. Les mande mi ubicación por Whatsapp y me fui a la cocina rezándole a todos los santos que conocía y eso que era atea, que mi coche llegara sano y salvo a donde me encontraba. Al escucharme Eriol recitar semejante parrafada de oraciones a todos los dichos santos, se empezó a reír.

-A qué viene tanto rezo Saku.-Dijo entre risas y algo extrañado.

-Que a qué vienen, a que mi querida Mei va a traer mi coche hasta tu puerta y he decido hacer el trato con todos los santos que se me vienen a la cabeza, de que si consiguen que mi coche llegue sano y salvo hasta tu puerta, guardare voto de castidad durante un mes.-Solté, provocando que Eriol empezara a descojonarse mientras servía nuestra comida(algo de pasta), en los platos.

-¿Tan mal conduce Mei, para que tu prometas que estarás un mes sin echar un polvo?.-Dijo entre risas.

-Buuuh, tu no la conoces bien, esa niña es un completo peligro, yo no sé la de veces que casi nos mata, por no llevarse por delante a alguien, a quien aseguraba no haber visto y Tomoyo y yo llevábamos viendo desde unos cuantos metros atrás. Y eso es solo una de las pocas anécdotas que tengo con ella al volante.-Dije mientras en mi cara se formaba una expresión de horror al recordar que el coche que tendría hoy en sus manos seria mi querido C3.

-Con solo decirte que su madre le ha escondido las llaves del coche. Cuando quieras te cuento mas historias de Mei, la loca al volante.- Dije ya entre risas.

Comimos tranquilamente y pasamos la tarde contándonos cosas de nuestra vida, lo que hizo que llegara a conocerle mejor. En un punto de la conversación, llegamos a hablar de Tomoyo, de su novio y de las cosas que le hacía y que yo veía, por lo que me atreví a aconsejarle que intentara acercarse más a ella, porque aunque nos tenía a nosotras, sabíamos que ella anhelaba tener a alguien a su lado que de verdad le diera lo que nosotras no podíamos, ya que tarde o temprano esa relación acabaría, ya fuera por mano de uno o de la otra.

Parece ser que llegue a convencerle, porque me dijo que a partir de mañana, empezaría a intentar estar más cercano con ella y no solo hablarle para temas de clase. Que aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones, intentaría al menos convertirse en su amigo, así al menos podría protegerla y apoyarla cuando ella lo necesitara.

Pasadas las horas, recibí un Whatsapp de Tommy diciéndome que en 10 minutos saldrían de la facultad, que las espera fuera ya que se querían pasar a comprar algo para cenar antes de ir al piso. Así que pasados 5 minutos, me despedí de Eriol y salí fuera a la puerta a esperar a mis amigas.

Al tiempo que me liaba un cigarro, vi llegar a una figura que reconocí enseguida, y como no reconocer a la persona que llevaba años incordiándome, así que no pude evitar preguntarme qué podía hacer por aquí el gilipollas de Li.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Me preguntó cuando ya estaba justo delante de mí.

-Arreglar el desastre que le has causado en la cara a Eriol esta mañana.-Dije con cara de cabreada, porque aunque Eriol dijera que se lo merecía, yo aun no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Que pasa, ¿qué él no te ha contado que el que primero recibí fui yo?.-Dijo con la misma cara seria que con la que le estaba mirando yo.

-Sí, y merecido te lo tienes. Y además yo no sé qué hago hablando contigo, por si no te había quedado claro, no quiero saber nada de ti, en lo que me resta de vida.-Solté otra vez sin pensar, ya que en realidad eso no era cierto.

-La verdad que esta mañana ya me lo quedaste bastante clarito cuando me dijiste que me odiabas.-Al decir eso, su expresión cambio a la que me pareció una de dolor, pero no quise creer que fuera dolor lo que mis palabras le hubieran ocasionado. ¿Por qué iba a dolerle que yo precisamente le odiara?.

Me quede callada, no tenía más que decirle, pero al parecer él no había dado la conversación por zanjada.

-Dímelo otra vez, Kinomoto, dime que me odias.-Dijo cabreado y alzando un poco su tono de voz.

-Déjame en paz Li.-Dije canteándole la cara. A lo que él se acerco mas a mí, haciéndome apoyar la espalda en la pared y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, para evitar que me fuera.

-Dímelo, si es cierto que me " _Odias_ " tanto, porque no me lo vuelves a decir en mi cara.

Algo en mi pecho se rompió, en verdad no lo odiaba, las palabras que le dije habían salido de mi boca sin pensar, pero mi orgullo me impedía decírselo, al parecer hasta ahora.

-Li, no te od….-No pude acabar la frase, ya que mis labios habían sido atrapados por los de Shaoran, fundiéndose en un beso que de la intensidad y el ritmo que él estaba marcando, incluso podía llegar a sentir que dolía. Mi mente se perdió con aquel beso, jamás ni en mi cabeza, ni en mis fantasías, me había conseguido imaginar un solo beso de Li, pero estoy segura que de haberlo hecho, no se parecería ni por asomo, a lo que estoy sintiendo al notar los labios de Li pegados a los míos.

Cuando se separo de mi, aun me seguía teniendo atrapada entre la pared de la fachada de Eriol y sus brazos, haciendo que me fuera imposible salir corriendo de allí, aun que en el fondo deseara no hacerlo.

-Que sepas algo Sakura, desde este momento, el único que puede besarte o tocarte soy yo. Y no voy a dejar que otro intente conseguir lo que es mío.-Susurro de manera que solo yo pudiera oírlo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho esta mañana, susurrándome en los labios, dejándome completamente inmóvil ante lo que había salido de su boca.

Aprovechó la cercanía que aun había entre nosotros, y bajando una mano a mi cintura, para rodearme con uno de sus brazos, volvió fundir nuestras labios en un beso, más suave que el anterior, pero igual de cargado de pasión. Al ver las luces de un coche aproximarse a lo lejos, se separo de mí y me volvió a susurrar al oído.

-Recuerda Sakura, desde este momento, eres mía.-Dicho esto se alejo completamente de mí, atravesando la puerta que daba al jardín delantero de Eriol, imagino para ir a hablar con él sobre todo lo que había pasado hoy, dejándome aun apoyada en la pared, completamente temblando y pasando por mis labios, mis dedos , intentando recorrer el camino que sus labios habían dejado en los míos.

Cuando vi que el coche que venía a lo lejos se paraba en la puerta, supe de inmediato que eran mis dos amigas que venían a recogerme, nunca había estado tan agradecida de verlas como en ese momento, pero no solo a ellas, sino también a mi coche sano y salvo.

Ocupe en mi coche, el asiento que hasta hace unos instantes ocupaba mi amiga Meiling, y mientras ellas iban repasando la lista de la cosas que compraríamos para cenar, yo empecé a recodar lo sucedido con Li, escasos minutos atrás, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de las palabras que me había dicho.

-¡Pero será gilipollas…!.-Solté a pleno pulmón, dejando a mis amigas completamente sorprendidas ante mi reacción ya que estábamos circulando por una calle, en la que no había coche, ni peatón alguno.


	6. Capitulo 6: Noche de amigos

_**Capitulo 6: Noche de amigos.**_

 **PV Sakura**

-¡Pero será gilipollas…!.-Solté a pleno pulmón, dejando a mis amigas completamente sorprendidas ante mi reacción ya que estábamos circulando por una calle, en la que no había coche, ni peatón alguno.

-Pero que mierda te pasa Sakura, ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?.-Dijo Mei aun sorprendida por el susto que se había llevado y sin saber a cuento de que, había gritado tal cosa.

-Qué, que bicho me ha picado…qué, que bicho me ha picado…-No podía ni mencionar el nombre del ser despreciable que se había atrevido a robarme un beso de aquella manera y a tratarme como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad. Pero, ¿quien se había creído que era? .-Uno muy gordo Mei.- Solté al final.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora Li?, Sakura.-Me pregunto Tomoyo entre confundida y extrañada por mi comportamiento.

-Dios, será capullo el muy….si es que le agarraba del cuello y se lo retorcía como a un pollo, hasta dejarlo sin aliento….el muy desgraciado…-Ignore la pregunta de mi amiga, ya que yo seguía completamente sumergida en mi mundo, en el cual me encontraba imaginando las mil y una maneras de torturar a Li. Vale, puede que este exagerando, pero nadie se puede hacer idea de lo que me jodió, que ese mal nacido me tratara como si fuera algo que pudiera doblegar a su voluntad y a sus deseos, fueran cuales fueran.

Llegamos al supermercado donde mis amigas comprarían la lista de alimentos, golosinas y bebidas necesarias para esta noche. Las deje en la puerta.

-Saku, ¿tú no bajas?.-Dijo Mei mirándome por la ventanilla de mi asiento, la cual tenía bajada.

-No, os espero en el parking fumando, necesito relajarme. Luego de que lleguemos a casa os cuento todo, pero por ahora prefiero estar yo sola aunque solo sea el tiempo que tardéis en comprar. Os espero en el parking de atrás, ¿vale?.

Dicho esto me dirigí a aparcar el coche. Una vez estacionada, paré el motor, me encendí un cigarro y me dispuse a relajarme, olvidándome de todo, aunque fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo. Sabía que a lo largo de la noche se lo contaría a mis amigas y prefería hacerlo estando calmada, ya que ellas no se merecían que pagara con ellas mi cabreo.

-o-

 **PV Shaoran**

Toqué el timbre de la puerta de casa de Eriol. Esperando a que me abriera la puerta, me puse a recordar lo que había sucedido con Kinomoto hace escasos minutos, antes de que sus amigas la recogieran, mientras yo subía las escaleras del portal de mi odioso amigo.

Pase los dedos por los labios y no pude evitar reprocharme a mí mismo. - _Como he podido ser tan gilipollas, ¿a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría besar a su enemigo?. ¿Y porque pollas le habré dicho que a partir de ahora seria mía?. Dios, está claro que deberían encerrarme por loco.-_ Desde luego sabía que nos llevábamos a matar y que claramente nos odiábamos, ¿o no es así?, ya tengo mis dudas, pero al oírlo de su boca, sentí que algo se removía dentro de mi estomago y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Estaba claro que no era lo mismo el saber/imaginar que me odiaba, a oírlo y confirmarlo de sus labios. Por eso tenía la necesidad de volver a escucharlo, para que me quedara aun más claro, aunque volviera a sentir eso en mi estomago, cuando me lo repitiera en mi cara. Pero para mi asombro, no fue así. Será desgraciada, que tuvo que decirme que "no me odia". ¿Y cómo no?, al escuchar eso, mi instinto primitivo salió a la luz. Al final tendría que darle la razón a las subnormales esas que van diciendo que los tíos son tan básicos que se guían por su instinto primitivo. Jamás, tenia orgullo y no consentiría que mi cabeza volviera a perder su lucidez con una tía, y menos si se trataba de Kinomoto.

Cuando volví de perderme en mis pensamientos, caí en la cuenta de que el tonto de Eriol estaba tardando demasiado en abrir la puerta, si no hubiera visto a Kinomoto fuera hace un rato, ya le hubiera gritado que dejara de masturbarse. Por que dudo mucho que me equivoque, al afirmar que de esa actividad manual ya se habría encargado la susodicha.

Volví a tocar el timbre, ahora con algo más de insistencia, justo al tiempo que el desgraciado de mi amigo abría la puerta, asustándome al no esperarme que apareciera tan rápido.

-Serás imbécil, el susto que me has dado…¿Qué putas andabas haciendo que has tardado tanto en abrir? Por que dudo mucho que fuera una paja, ya que he visto a Kinomoto ahí fuera hace un rato.-Dije con mi típica sonrisa torcida, aunque por dentro me jodía el imaginarme a esos dos follando en la cama de Eriol o donde sea que se lo hayan montado.

-No esperaba visitas mi querido amigo, así que me había puesto algo de música a todo volumen y no había escuchado la puerta.

-Te vas a quedar sordo a este paso Eriol.-Solté entre risas.

-Bueno, ¿vas a pasar o nos vamos a quedar en la puerta de cháchara toda la noche?.-Dijo mi amigo invitándome a pasar, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, cerrándola a mi paso.

Me dirigí al salón, viendo a mi amigo ir dirección a la cocina, imagino que a por unas cervezas, la que viendo el panorama, me vendrá de puta madre. Me acerque al sofá y me descalce de mala manera, para poder recostarme en el que sería mi sitio a partir de ese momento. Al poco tiempo vi aparecer a Eriol por la puerta y efectivamente con un par de cervezas en la mano. Qué bien me conocía este hijo de puta. Me dio una y se sentó en el sofá biplaza que había justo en ángulo con el que yo había invadido, el cual era de tres plazas y estaba ocupado, prácticamente en su totalidad, por lo largo de mi cuerpo, ya que estaba recostado, erguiendo parte de la zona superior de mi cuerpo con unos cojines.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, ya que estaba enfrente de mí, sentado con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, las cuales las tenía abiertas, sujetando, entre ellas, la cerveza con la mano derecha. Estaba esperando que yo hablará, ya que me estaba mirando por encima de las gafas, con una expresión de curiosidad. Seguro no se imaginaba que después de lo de esta mañana, yo apareciera tan pronto por su casa. Ya hablaríamos luego de eso, ahora había cosas más importantes que mi amigo debía saber.

-La he besado.-Solté de repente.

-¿A cuál de las pobres infelices que te follas te refieres?¿o es que tienes un nuevo fichaje?.-Dijo después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-A sido a Kinomoto, antes de que vinieran a recogerla a la puerta de tu casa. -Dije yo con total tranquilidad antes de ser yo quien le diera un trago a la cerveza.

-Primero la puteas y luego la besas en mi puerta. Ni tú mismo sabes que es lo que quieres Shaoran.-Dijo con la misma calma con la que le había hablado yo.-¿Por qué la has besado?.-Me preguntó el cabrón de mi amigo con la intención de sonsacarme que me gustaba la subnormal de Kinomoto, cosa que no era cierta. Aunque no supiera del todo por que la había besado, tenía claro que no era por que sintiera algo por ella.

-No tengo ni puta idea, básicamente, pero te puedo asegurar que no es por que sienta algo por ella.-Dije con indiferencia.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué piensas que es?.-Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa que denotaba que dudaba de mi anterior respuesta.

-Yo qué coño sé, gafotas, pero ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar que yo puedo sentir algo por la subnormal de Kinomoto. Ya te he dicho que no ha sido por eso.-Solté algo mosqueado con el sabiondo de mi amigo, ya que se las daba de saberlo todo, cuando yo mismo desconocía los motivos. Este se piensa que por tenerme tumbado en su sofá, como si fuera el diván de la consulta de un psicólogo, puede psicoanalizarme.

-Pues después de escuchar tu confesión, imagino que te alegrara saber, que hoy ha sido la última vez que me acostaré con ella.-Soltó dejándome algo sorprendido ante su confesión.

-Que pasa gafotas, ¿al fin te has dado cuenta que es una odiosa?, o ha sido porque has comprobado, por primera vez, que no folla tan bien como te creías.-Empecé a reírme imaginando a Eriol decepcionado en plena faena, después de haber presumido de lo bien que se lo montaba la susodicha.-Ya que ayer a la tarde os cortamos el royo.-Después de soltarle eso me miro con una cara que no supe identificar.

-Uno, a pesar de que nos interrumpisteis, hoy no ha sido la primera vez que me la follo, ya que anoche dormí con ella y aparte de eso, esta mañana también lo hemos hecho, justo antes de que nos vieras salir del baño.-Dijo con esa típica sonrisa suya en los labios, a la vez que me miraba por encima de las gafas con suficiencia.-Y dos, te informo que he quedado sumamente satisfecho con su forma de hacer las cosas.-Dijo rematando lo anteriormente dicho. Dios, como me jodía el imaginármelos follando. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de que lo supiera. No quería que siguiera pensando cosas que no eran ciertas.

-Entonces Eriol, si folla tan bien como dices, ¿cómo es que has dejado de liarte con ella?.Le pregunte, con ganas de querer saber ya los motivos de mi amigo para dejar de follarse a Kinomoto.

-No lo he dejado yo, ha sido ella.-Soltó para saciar mi curiosidad, pero su respuesta me causo una duda aun mayor, ¿Por qué ella había decidido dejar de liarse con mi amigo?¿A caso se estaría liando con otro?, Joder, eso me ponía de peor mala ostia.

-¿Qué pasa que se está follando a otro?-Dije elevando la voz de tal manera, que le hice ver a mi amigo el cabreo que me había ocasionado la duda ante su respuesta.

-No, lo que pasa que ha descubierto lo que siento por Tomoyo, así que no me ha quedado otra que confesarlo y ella ha decidido dejar de liarse conmigo, porque no veía ético seguir follando conmigo, al estar yo enamorado de su mejor amiga.-La verdad que esa respuesta me había dejado más tranquilo con respecto a la duda que se había formado en mi cabeza. Pero desde luego que este Eriol podía llegar a ser bastante obvio algunas veces, y más cuando se trataba de Daiduji, que era un cantoso. Normal que Kinomoto se haya dado cuenta y más si ha dormido con él y vivendo con Daiduji.

¿Cómo es eso que han dormido juntos?...Este puto gafotas me está empezando a provocar deseos asesinos hacia su persona, ¿Es que no tenía bastante con follarsela, que ha tenido que dormir con ella?

-¿Cómo es eso que has dormido con ella?.-Dije completamente cabreado. Pero por qué coño me cabreaba. A mí que más me da que hayan dormido o no juntos. Esto me está volviendo loco, no sé que me está pasando con Kinomoto.

-Pues tu qué crees, no hace falta ser ingeniero para saber eso Li-Soltó antes de terminar de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza.-Bueno ¿y ahora me vas a explicar tú , qué haces aquí?-Dijo mirándome con curiosidad y cambiando de tema.

-Pues la verdad es que después de haberme partido la cara esta mañana, no tenía muchas intenciones de volverte a hablar en una buena temporada. Pero nada más largarte, decidí largarme para casa a curarme el puto labio y me topé con Ryu justo en la puerta del pabellón. Al verme así me acompaño a casa, me curo la herida y me convenció para hablar contigo. Así que, aquí me tienes. Ya puedes agradecérselo a él si quieres.-Es cierto que si no me hubiera convencido Ryu, me hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin intentar arreglar algo con el gafotas. A mí nadie me parte la cara y queda inmune.

-Ahora de que llegue se lo agradezco. Le he mandado un Whatsapp para que viniera a echar una partida a la Play al ver que estaba todo arreglado.-Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Serás cabronazo.-Dije molesto al comprobar que mi amigo daba por supuesto cosas que eran ciertas, ya que para mi estaba todo arreglado, desde el momento que Kinomoto había decidido dejar de follar con él. Esa había sido una gran noticia.

Llamaron al timbre y Eriol se levantó a abrir la puerta. Al cabo de unos instantes, teníamos a Ryu incordiando en el Salón.

-Quita tus pezuños mal olientes del sofá Shaoran, y hazme hueco.-Soltó el idiota de Ryu dándome un manotazo en las piernas.

-Acabas de llegar y ya me estas jodiendo Ryu.-Le dije poniéndole mala cara.

-Como dices esas cosas Shao, si aun no he empezado a joderte, pero vamos que eso tiene arreglo.-Dijo mirándome con picardía y abalanzándoseme encima de mí intentando besarme en la boca. Será maricón el tío. Si no fuera porque lo conozco y sé que le gustan las tetas más que aun tonto un lápiz, pensaría de verdad que a mi amigo le van los rabos, por cosas como estas. Sí, no era la primera vez que se ponía empalagoso con alguno de nosotros dos.

-Anda parejita, dejar el folleteo para después y vamos a echar un vicio.-Dijo Eriol, haciendo que mi amigo desistiera de su intento de comerme la boca, mientras aparecía por la puerta con tres cervezas en las manos. Nos dio una a cada uno, dejo la suya en la mesa que tenia justo al lado de los sofás y se dirigió a la tele para conectar la Play para empezar el vicio.

Nos pasamos lo que quedaba de tarde y parte de la noche, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, bebiendo cerveza y jugando a los juegos de acción que tenía Eriol en su colección. La verdad que me vino de puta madre el pegar unos cuantos tiros, aunque fuera en la consola, para relajarme después de todo lo sucedido hoy y para dejar de pensar en Kinomoto.

-o-

 **PV Sakura**

Llegamos a casa y aparque el coche al lado del portal. Agradecía que hoy la plazuela donde se encontraba nuestro piso no estuviera abarrotada de coches, ya que no me apetecía nada ir cargada con la compra hasta el piso, desde el quito coño que es donde me hubiera tocado aparcar a esas horas de ser un día normal.

Subimos a casa, guardamos las bebidas que estaban calientes en el frigorífico para que se fueran enfriando, quitando una botella de vino que estaba abriendo Tomoyo, para empezar ya a beber. Me encendí un cigarro para acompañar a la copa de vino que ya tenía servida.

Nos pusimos a cocinar lo que serían pechugas de pollo troceadas con salsa de queso y patatas fritas. Yo me encargaría de trocear el pollo, mientras mis amigas se sentaron apoyadas en la mesa de la cocina, para pelar las patatas.

-¿Nos contarás ya que te ha pasado?.-Dijo Mei con algo de desesperación ya que se estaba empezando a preocupar por mí, al ver que la expresión de mi cara, desde que solté lo que solté en el coche, había sido de cabreo.

Al recordarlo de nuevo todo, me distraje, con tan mala suerte que lo que me lleve por delante fue mi dedo, en vez del trozo de pollo que debía trocear. Empecé a maldecir, mientras abría el grifo del fregadero de la cocina para lavar la herida.

Tomoyo se me acerco como un rayo, para ver si el corte era profundo. Al comprobar que no necesitaba puntos, menos mal, se fue al baño, trajo el botiquín y me vendo el corte después de desinfectarlo.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya termino yo.-Me dijo Tommy con su voz dulce.

Me senté en el que lugar que hasta hace un instante había ocupado mi querida amiga, y empecé a contarles todo lo sucedido. Él porque me había ido con Eriol, el por qué de la pelea que habían tenido Eriol y Li…Cuando llegue a la parte del polvo de despedida omití, los motivos por los que habíamos decidido dejar de liarnos y me invente que había sido para evitar más problemas con Li, a lo que Tomoyo me dijo que había sido una reacción muy madura por nuestra parte. No sé porque pero me pareció que Tomoyo se alivio al escuchar que habíamos decidido dejar de acostarnos, pero no le di mayor importancia. Pensé que sería porque así me evitaría mas problemas de ese tipo con Li. Todo trascurrió de manera normal, mientras les contaba lo sucedido, hasta que me tocaba contar la parte en que Li me había besado, decidí eliminar la parte en la que me decía que era de su propiedad, porque eso es algo a lo que no pensaba hacer ni caso, ya que yo era completamente libre y haría lo que me diera la real gana, con quien me diera la real gana. Les describí la situación de tal manera, que otra vez al recordarlo me estaba poniendo de mala ostia.

-¿Pero que nos estas contando Saku?¿Enserio ese desgraciado se atrevió a besarte a traición?.-Dijo Mei mientras llevábamos los platos con la comida ya servida a la mesa del salón.

-Lo que estáis oyendo.-Dije notoriamente cabreada por mi tono de voz.

-Por ese motivo le has llamado gilipollas en el coche y llevas así toda la tarde ¿verdad?.-Soltó Tomoyo, que apareció detrás nuestra con los cubiertos, los vasos y la botella de vino.

-Exacto.-Dije mientras nos sentábamos ya a la mesa para cenar.

-Lo mejor será cenar tranquilamente, y de que acabemos nos sentamos en el sofá con una botella de vino, y analizamos la situación. Porque estoy viendo que estas tan cabreada con el tema, que te va a sentar mal la cena.-Esta Tomoyo siempre tal elocuente.

-De acuerdo, será lo mejor.-Dije antes de meterme el primer pedazo de comida, la cual les había quedado de muerte.

Acabando de cenar y después de dejar la cocina arreglada entre las tres, agarramos otra botella de vino, ya que la anterior se había acabado durante la cena, y nos sentamos en los sofás, para analizar el porqué Li, había actuado así. Ahí fue cuando con detalles le volví a reproducir la escena con palabras, tanto la conversación, como el beso. Al cabo de un rato, ya íbamos por la tercera botella y habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que todos los hombres eran gilipollas y que solo causan problemas. Después de hablar de un par mas de cotilleos, nos fuimos a la cama por que eran las 5:15, ya que mañana era jueves y teníamos clase a primera hora. Ya veréis la cara de zombi con la que amaneceremos por la resaca.

Al día siguiente, abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fui mirar el móvil para ver la hora que era, " _la 13:30_ ", joder, me había quedado dormida, no había escuchado la alarma. Bueno al menos había conseguido descansar en condiciones y recuperar las horas pedidas de sueño de los días anteriores. La verdad que me había sentado de lujo, estaba de bastante buen humor.

Al mirar la hora, me percate que me tenía un Whatsapp. Lo abrí para ver de quién era. El mensaje era de Tomoyo, ¿Qué me quería?.

-" _Saku cariño, hoy llegaremos temprano, a eso de las 18:30, ya que nos saltaremos la última clase, porque Mei se ha enterado de que esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Chiharu, y estamos invitadas_ … _De que lleguemos te contamos quien le ha pedido a Mei que le acompañe a la fiesta, vas a flipar."_

Fiesta, cita de Mei, demasiada información para asimilar recién levantada. Ya les pediré que me cuenten mas despacio de que vengan estas dos _chochonas_.

Me fui al baño, me asee un poco, y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, ya que para mi asombro no tenía demasiada resaca, que me quitara el apetito. Me prepare un arroz tres delicias con un poco de carne que había sobrado anoche y cuando termine de comer me puse a estudiar un rato, ya que era jueves y esa semana, entre unas cosas y otras, no había tocado un solo apunte.

Sobre las 18:40 llegaron mis amigas a casa. Si que se habían dado prisa en llegar, como podían tener tanta gana de juerga, después de la borrachera de anoche, yo no me lo explicaba.

-¿Qué haces estudiando?...Deberías estar duchándote, que son casi las 7 y la fiesta es a las 10.-Dijo Mei con insistencia.

-Mei, yo soy una chica responsable, primero el deber y luego el placer.-Solté con suficiencia y provocando que todas nos riéramos, ya que tanto ellas como yo, sabíamos que era la primera que se apuntaba a un bombardeo si hiciera falta.

Recogí mis apuntes, y los deje en mi cuarto para irme a duchar, dejando a mis amigas en la habitación de Tommy decidiendo que se pondrían, ya que Tommy le dejaría algo de ropa a Mei para esa ocasión. Nada más salir del baño, una vez duchada me fui a ver qué ropa me pondría yo para la fiesta. Tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que vería a Chiharu y cía., que hacía bastante que no pasaba tiempo con ellas.

-Por cierto Saku, tengo una mala noticia, Li, Eriol y Ryu también irán a la fiesta. Me lo dijo Ryu cuando se enteró de que nosotras también íbamos a ir. -Me dijo Mei asomándose a mi puerta.

-¿Qué, que ese pedazo de gilipollas también va a ir?.-Dije sobresaltándome ante la noticia, ya que no sabía que Chiharu se llevara bien con él y la fiesta seria en su casa.

-Sí, al parecer Yamazaki, que ya es novio de Chiharu, también es amigo de ellos y ha convencido a Chiharu para que los invite.-Soltó Mei, que por lo que veo también se entera de todo.

-Con que va Li,¿no?, pues ya no voy chicas, lo siento. Pero no me apetece para nada encontrármelo después de lo que paso ayer, para montarle un numerito y joderle la fiesta a la pobre de Chiharu.-Dije ya realmente molesta ante la noticia. Realmente me jodía no ir, ya que tenía muchas ganas. Pero no me apetecía en absoluto verle el careto a ese infeliz.

-¿Enserio vas a dejar de ir a la fiesta por él?.-Me pregunto Mei disgustada ante mi nueva postura.

-Sí.-Estaba completamente decidida a quedarme en casa.

-No le ínsitas Mei, tienes que entenderla. La verdad que es una postura muy madura por su parte, al evitar un encontronazo así con Li y joderle la fiesta a Chiharu. A mí también me jode mucho que no venga por culpa de ese imbécil, pero hay que entender la situación, ya habrá más oportunidades.-Desde luego Tomoyo, cada día que pasaba, era más madura. Había respetado completamente mi decisión al no insistirme para que fuera.

-Pasarlo muy bien en la fiesta, y beberos una a mi salud.-Dije con una medio sonrisa fingida.

Al decir eso, Mei me abrazó y se fue a arreglarse junto con Tomoyo para irse a la dichosa fiesta. Yo me encerré en mi cuarto y decidí seguir estudiando, aunque sabía que no me concentraría teniendo en la cabeza la idea de tener que quedarme yo en casa, porque Li fuera un completo crio inmaduro y saber que es incapaz de controlar sus impulsos de joderme la existencia.

Sobre las 21:20, mis amigas entraron en mi cuarto para despedirse de mí. La verdad que estaban las dos guapísimas. Tomoyo se había marcado los rizos con un rizador y llevaba puesto un vestido de escote corazón y de largo por encima de las rodillas, era de un color azul claro que hacia juego con sus ojos. Llevaba unos tacones de un azul mas oscuro a juego con el bolso de mano que completaría su modelito. Se había maquillado en tonos plateados y los labios en un rosa pálido. MeiLing se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, que dejaba caer su pelo largo liso negro, sobre su espalda. De modelito había optado por una falda corta de tubo de color azul marino, junto con un top plateado, de tirantes, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pechos de tamaño medio y a su delgada figura. De calzado llevaría unos zapatos de salón, parecidos a los de Tomoyo pero de color plateado a juego con el top y un bolso azul oscuro con detalles plateados en el cierre. Su maquillaje era más oscuro que el de Tomoyo, ya que ella se había maquillado en tonos grises oscuros y los labios de rosa más fuerte.

-Vais guapísimas chicas, vais a ser acosadas toda la noche.-Dije entre carcajadas, al imaginarme la cara de pavos de los frikis de la carrera, que acudan a la fiesta, al verlas aparecer así.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijeron las dos al unísono, antes de darme un beso e irse.

-Oye Mei, ¿Quién es tu acompañante esta noche?.-Dije gritándole para que me oyera, ya que estarían cerca del salón.

-De que esté con él te mando una foto, así te dejo con la curiosidad un rato más.-Soltó en medio de risas, mientras oía la puerta de la salida cerrarse.

Al cabo de un rato me fui a la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre, pero algo de cenar no me vendría mal, por lo que me preparé, lo que en estos casos solía cenar, un sándwich del fiambre que pillara por el frigorífico. Me fui al salón, me senté en el sofá y cene viendo la tele.

Justo acabando de cenar, escucho mi móvil sonando en la habitación. ¿Quién me llamaría a estas horas?...Salí corriendo a atender la llamada, mientras intentaba no ahogarme con el último bocado de mi cena, el cual aun estaba masticando. Casi me doy ostión contra el suelo, al pisar una de las zapatillas de estar por casa, que había dejado de cualquier manera en el medio de la habitación. Yo y mi costumbre de andar descalza en cualquier época del año. Seguro que esa manía, era la causante de más de uno de mis catarros en invierno.

Al parecer no me di la suficiente prisa, porque al acércame al escritorio a coger el móvil, este dejo de sonar. Cuando lo estaba desbloqueando para ver quién me había llamado, otra llamada entrante de Mei estaba haciendo sonar la melodía de mi móvil.

-Saku, ¿que estabas haciendo?, te he estado llamando.-Dijo Mei atreves del teléfono con una voz que denotaba impaciencia.

-Estaba en el salón cenando, y por cierto casi me mato para coger el móvil.-Eso que dije pareció hacerles bastante risa porque empezaron a reírse. Por lo que veo Tomoyo también estaba escuchando.

-Eres un completo desastre Saku, de verdad. ¿Con que te has tropezado ahora?¿O es que te has tragado algún mueble otra vez?.-Dijo Mei partiéndose el culo de la risa a mi consta. Ese comentario me hizo recordar que de verdad soy una atentica patosa. No sería la primera vez que me trago el marco de una puerta o algo por el estilo.

-Con una de las zapatillas de estar por casa.-Solté algo avergonzada.-¿Qué me querías?¿o es que tu intención era que me ostiara contra algo mientras salía corriendo a por el móvil?.-Dije con algo de malicia, sabia de sobra que esa no eran las intenciones de mi amiga, pero hacerla sentir un poco culpable, era una venganza por haberse reído de mí.

-Pues no te llamaba para eso idiota. Te llamaba para decirte que está aquí Yue Tsukishiro.-Soltó Mei dejándome con la boca abierta.

Yue era un chico de nuestra facultad, veterano nuestro. Lo conocimos en las novatadas de nuestro año, y desde ese día se convirtió en mi amor platónico, ya que era imposible que un chico como él se fijara en una chica como yo. Era alto, pelo larguillo, liso, y negro, ojos grises que cada vez que te miran puedes perderte en ellos, unos labios carnosos y un cuerpo de infarto. Siempre solía tener una expresión seria, parecida a la de Eriol, pero ese halo de misterio que le rodeaba era lo que a mí me tenia realmente loquita por sus huesos. Era un chico con la cabeza muy bien amueblada y una de las mejores notas de la carrera. Su madurez e inteligencia hacían que conmigo adquiriera más puntos.

-¿Me estás hablando enserio Mei?.-Dije casi tartamudeando por los nervios de saber que el estaría en una fiesta a la que yo había decido no ir por el gilipollas de Li. Dios por cosas como esta sí que podía llegar a odiarlo.

-Sí nena. Además nos ha preguntado por ti.-¿Cómo?...¿enserio Mei me estaba diciendo que el chico de mis sueños desde el año pasado, les había preguntado por mí?.

-¿Que os ha dicho?.-Pregunte inquieta.

-Qué donde estabas, qué si no habías venido a la fiesta.-Me respondió Mei.

-¿Y qué le habéis dicho?.-Volví a preguntarle poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

-Que te habías quedado en casa estudiando.-Soltó Mei con total tranquilidad.-Después de eso lo único que nos dijo que era toda una pena que no vinieras y se fue. Pero vamos que yo que tu vendría echando leches, porque esta por aquí Tahasi con la repelente de su amiguita Akizuki y no creo que tarden mucho en acercase a él.-Eso último que me dijo Mei, me hizo olvidarme de todos los motivos por los cuales había decidido no ir a la puñetera fiesta, para hacerme cambiar de idea y presentarme allí cuanto antes.

-Joder….Ahora mismo voy para allá, no pienso consentir que esa gilipollas me la lie con Yue, seguro que esta toda rabiosa por lo de ayer y está esperando la oportunidad para vengarse.-Solté con una voz entrecortada por el cabreo de imaginarme a la guarra de Mia, malmetiendo contra mí a Yue. Aunque sepa que él tiene suficiente madurez para no creerse lo que venga de esa zorra, no me agradaría que se encontrara en esa tesitura.

-Hasta ahora.-Me dijeron mis dos amigas a través del teléfono.

Solté el móvil en el mismo sitio que lo había cogido y me puse a buscar a toda prisa en el armario la ropa que había decidido ponerme para acudir a esa puñetera fiesta. No sé porque, el presentimiento de que algo pasaría esa noche me invadía, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir sacando la ropa del armario…


	7. Capitulo 7: De fiesta

_**Capitulo 7: De fiesta**_

 **PV Sakura**

Solté el móvil en el mismo sitio que lo había cogido y me puse a buscar a toda prisa en el armario la ropa que había decidido ponerme para acudir a esa puñetera fiesta. No sé porqué, el presentimiento de que algo pasaría esa noche me invadía, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir sacando la ropa del armario…

Me había decidido por un vestido de cuero negro de escote corazón, ajustado y de largo por encima de las rodillas junto con mi cazadora de cuero negro, que disimulaba algo el promitente escote que me provocaba el vestido. Unos tacones de aguja negros de tiras cruzadas junto con un bolso de fiesta negro con tachuelas. Había decidido alisar mi largo pelo castaño rojizo, dejando caer el flequillo por encima del ojo izquierdo. Me había maquillado los ojos de un color negro azabache, remarcando la ralla interna del ojo con un lápiz negro y los labios me los había pintado de un rojo oscuro que los realzaba bastante. De complementos llevaba puesto un collar ajustado al cuello de encaje negro hecho por mí, junto con unos pendientes plateados largos de estrellas, a eso había que añadirle los dos anillos que llevaba siempre puestos en los dedos pulgar e índice de mi mano derecha, junto con una pulsera negra de la que colgaba un corazón, que me había regalado Tomoyo al acabar la E.S.O. y una pulsera plateada de metal, donde estaban grabados, por todo el largo de la pulsera, el símbolo del Yin-Yang, esta había sido un regalo de Mei, que me trajo de su última visita a Hong-Kong donde había estado visitando a su familia, ya que ella era de allí. MeiLing es prima de Li, pero no se hablan desde bachillerato, por cosas que sucedieron, y desde entonces trata a Li como un desconocido.

Baje a la calle, donde me esperaba el taxi que había llamado antes de salir de casa, para que me llevara a casa de mi amiga Chiharu, ya que pensaba beber y no era plan de dejar allí mi querido C3, para que le pasara algo con tanto borracho. Una vez llegue a la puerta de casa de Chiharu, le pague al taxista y me baje del vehículo, para ir dirección a la puerta del jardín trasero de Chiharu, ya que vivía en un chalecito adosado, en un barrio no muy lejos del mío.

A medida que me acercaba a la puerta, se iba escuchando mejor la música que estaba sonando y el bullicio de la gente. Nada más acceder al jardín de mi amiga, me fui a buscar a Tommy y Mei, a las cuales encontré a lado de una de las mesas cercanas a una barra móvil que había contratado mi amiga, junto con el dj que estaba pinchando la música.

-Ya estoy aquí chicas.-Dije saludando a mis amigas.

-Ya era hora nena, has tardado mucho.-Respondió Mei a mi saludo.

-Tendrás morro, pero si he tardado media hora.-Dije algo molesta.

-Estas preciosa Saku.-Me dijo Tommy al verme la indumentaria que había decidido ponerme.

-Muchas gracias Tommy.-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está Chiharu para que la salude?.-Pregunte a mis amigas.

-Mira ahí la tienes -Dijo Mei señalando al otro lado de la barra. Ella estaba hablando con Rika, asique aprovecharía y las saludaría a las dos. Después de acercarme a saludarlas y de que Chiharu se alegrara de que al fin me hubiera animado a ir a su fiesta, me fui a la barra y me pedí una copa de legendario coca-cola. A ver si empezando a beber se me hacía más cómoda la estancia, ya que estaba observando en todas direcciones, para evitar encontrarme con Li, y para localizar a Yue. Copa en mano y con un cigarrito encendido, me fui dirección a mis amigas, las cuales aun estaban solas. Se me hacía raro que Tommy no le hubiera dicho aun a Yummi que viniera y que el misterioso acompañante de Mei no se hubiera aparecido todavía.

Cuando me faltaban pocos metros, escuche una voz masculina, que reconocería en cualquier parte, dirigirse a mí.

-Pensé que no vendrías a esta aburrida fiesta.-Me dijo Yue con una de sus escasas sonrisas dibujada en sus labios.

-Hola Yue, me alegro de verte. Al final me anime a pasarme por aquí un rato, a ver el ambiente.-Le dije con un hilo de voz- Realmente su sola presencia conseguía que me flaquearan las piernas.

-La verdad que hasta que has llegado tú, no había nada que mereciera la pena en esta fiesta. Por cierto estas preciosa, me alegra que hayas decido venir.-Dijo Yue provocando que me quedara sin respiración. Nunca me había dicho esas cosas, así que el escuchar esas palabras del chico que me volvía loca, me quede sorprendida.

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto, aunque tú la verdad que vienes igual de guapo que siempre. No me extraña que estés recibiendo tantas miradas, por parte de la población femenina presente en esta fiesta.-Dije intentando devolverle el cumplido.

-Me da igual que el resto de chicas me mire, siempre y cuando la chica que tengo delante lo siga haciendo con esos ojazos con los que me derrite.-Ese comentario por su parte, hizo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. No me lo esperaba. ¿Qué le sucedía a este hombre, había bebido más de la cuenta?.

Justo antes de abrir la boca para contestarle, uno de sus amigos interrumpe el momento que se había creado entre nosotros.

-Yue, me ha dicho Yoko que una chica te anda buscado, que entres que te está esperando en el salón.-Joder, porque tenía que ser tan oportuno.

-Perdóname preciosa, voy a ver que me quieren. En cuanto la despache vuelvo a buscarte.-Dicho esto, me beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar a vete tú a saber que guarrilla, que había provocado que se jodiera nuestro momento. Así que después de ver como se alejaba con ese andar despreocupado característico de él, me volví con mis amigas, las cuales a escasos metros habían presenciado toda la escena.

-Al parecer sí que va a estar interesado en ti, mi querida Sakura.-Soltó Tommy entre risitas.

-¿Habéis escuchado la conversación?.-Dije avergonzada.

-Lo hemos escuchado todo, Sakurita.-Dijo Mei dirigiéndome una mirada socarrona.

-No me llames Sakurita, sabes que lo odio.-Le reproche a Mei.-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está tu misterioso acompañante Mei?.-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues la verdad que no tengo ni idea, debería haber venido ya, pero no lo he visto aun.-Respondió Mei a mi pregunta.

-¿Y quién es?. Porque ni si quiera a mi me lo has querido decir.-Soltó Tomoyo con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

-No os riais de mi vale.-Dijo Mei bajando la mirada.

-¿No me digas que has aceptado la invitación de Toshio?.-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Si.-Dijo Mei provocando que me entrara la risa.

-Pero si esta pavo el pobre.-Dije yo sin parar de reír.

-Lo sé, pero me acorraló y no supe como negarme. Y de todas maneras si se presenta y se pone muy pesado, siempre puedo poner alguna excusa e irme.-Dijo Mei mirándonos de nuevo.

-¿A quién le pondrás excusas para irte señorita MeiLing?.-Escuchamos una voz proveniente de nuestras espaldas. Cuando nos giramos para ver quién era, nos dimos cuenta que era Ryu el que había preguntado y que Eriol venía detrás de él. Me resulto raro que el gilipollas de Li no estuviera con ellos, - _estará con alguna de las guarras con la que se acuesta-_ Ese pensamiento me cabreo, pero no deje que fuera notorio. Me jodía que después de besarme a mí, fuera comiéndole los morros a la primera que se le pusiera a tiro. Pero tal vez fuera mejor así, porque así no tendría que verle el careto esa noche.

La verdad, que al mirar a los dos chicos de manera más detenida, no pude evitar pensar que venían los dos guapísimos. Ryu llevaba una camisa blanca que marcaba todo su abdomen y unos vaqueros ajustados rectos que le quedaban de miedo. Eriol venía con una camisa azul oscura y unos vaqueros desgastados que le marcaban todo el paquete. No me extraña que se le marque con el tamaño que tiene su hombría.

-A mi acompañante, el cual todavía no se ha presentado.-Soltó Mei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te refieres a Takeda?.-Pregunto de nuevo Ryu con lo que parecía una expresión de molestia en su cara.

-Sí, me propuso venir juntos a la fiesta, esta mañana y acepte.-Dijo Mei la cual estaba algo extrañada de que Ryu se interesara tanto.

-Pues creo que no va a venir. Esta mañana cuando salíamos de clase me lo encontré en la puerta del pabellón y hablando del tema me comento que al final no vendría. Imagino que te habrá avisado por Whatsapp.-Al decir esto Ryu, Mei comprobó su móvil porque lo tenía en silencio y efectivamente tenía un Whatsapp de él.

-Pues sí, dice que le ha sido imposible venir, que lo siente mucho y que ya nos veremos por clase.-Al leer Mei el mensaje de Toshio, me di cuenta que a Ryu no le había hecho mucha gracia eso de que ya se verían por clase, pero por lo que sea no menciono mas el tema.

-Hablando de Whatsapp, le mande a Yummi hace rato un mensaje para que viniera un rato a la fiesta a despejarse. Y me resulta raro, porque se ha conectado y no me ha respondido. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?.-Dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Tommy ya verás que te contesta.-Dije intentando calmar a mi amiga, la cual parecía que se estaba empezando a preocupar bastante, porque desde ayer no sabía nada de él y eso no me gustaba. La verdad que algo en el me estaba dando mala espina, pero no quería comentarle nada a mi amiga y joderle la fiesta haciendo que se pusiera peor. Así que ya lo hablare con ella mañana mas tranquilamente.

-Tendré paciencia.-Dijo Tomoyo con desgana. En eso aparece una chica que no conocíamos de nada, llamando mi atención.

-¿Eres Sakura?-Respondí afirmando con la cabeza.- Me ha dicho un chico llamado Yue que vayas dentro, que te está esperando en el salón.-Dado el mensaje, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Vaya tía más rara.

-Bueno chicas voy a ver que me quiere Yue, no tardo, si os movéis mandarme un Whatsapp, aunque viendo el panorama no creo que yo tarde mucho en irme para casa.-Dije antes de darles un beso a mis amigas para darme la vuelta para ir en dirección a donde se encontraba Yue.

-o-

 **PV Tomoyo**

-Chicos, voy fuera un momento a llamar a Yummi, que aquí hay demasiado ruido. A ver si consigo que me cuente qué puñetas le pasa.-Dije ya con un deje de molestia ante la situación, ya que me estaba cabreando bastante el no saber nada del gilipollas de mi novio desde ayer.

Esto ya no parece una relación.

Me gire y me fui en dirección a la puerta de salida del jardín, para poder llamar más tranquila. No quería que Sakura se preocupara más de la cuenta, ya que le había notado que últimamente tenía ciertas sospechas de Yummi, que se callaba, asique aproveche que se había ido con Yue y que seguramente ya se quedaría con él, para llamar al gilipollas de mi novio. Imagino que no me había contado nada de sus sospechas, para no preocuparme y se lo agradezco, pero esto había llegado a un punto en que ya tenía que resolverlo o ponerle punto final a la relación, y no pasaría de esa noche.

Al llegar a la calle, justo pegando a la fachada de la casa, desbloquee el móvil y le llame. Señal daba, pero nadie respondía al otro lado del teléfono. Espere un par de toques mas antes de colgar.

-Será gilipollas.-Solté en voz alta mirando el móvil que tenía en la mano. Lo que tenía muy claro que no lloraría, no, él no se merecía una sola lagrima mas de mis ojos, así que no le daría ese gusto, aunque no pudiera verme ahora mismo.

-Me parece increíble, que ese chico este dejando escapar a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.-Soltó una voz detrás de mí que reconocí al instante.

-Ya ves Eriol, pero está claro que aunque sea él el que pierda, esto es una situación que tengo que arreglar y no dejare que pase de esta noche. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo por estar esperando a que se comporte como un autentico novio.-Dije girándome para estar cara a cara con Eriol.

-¿Y qué harás?-Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad, acercándose más a mí.

-Voy a ir ahora a su casa a zanjar de una vez este tema.-Estaba decidida a ir, mis amigas lo entenderían cuando se lo explicara. Me sabia mal dejarlas en la fiesta, pero no podía dejarlo por más tiempo. Esta relación me estaba consumiendo y además desde hace tiempo estaba empezando a sentir algo por otra persona, pero tenía la esperanza que si mi novio cambiaba esos sentimientos se borrarían. Pero ni mi novio a cambiado y los sentimientos en vez de borrarse, van en aumento.-¿Y por cierto que haces aquí?.-Pregunte curiosa.

-Te he seguido, imagine que no te sentirías muy bien después de hablar con él y creí que necesitarías hablar con alguien.-Dijo Eriol cada vez más cerca de mí.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Erio. Por cierto, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?.-Pregunte algo dudosa, sobre si meterle a él en esto o no. Pero ya que decía que quería apoyarme quien mejor que él para hacerme el favor.

-El que sea.-Me dijo agarrándome la mano y mirándome a los ojos. Dios, esa mirada me derritió. Al sentirlo tan cerca, agarrándome de las manos y mostrando su apoyo, me convencí de que había hecho lo correcto pidiéndoselo a él.

-¿Me acercas a casa de Yummi?.-Pregunte bajando un poco la mirada. A lo que el paso una mano a mi barbilla y me levanto la cara.

-Por supuesto, no iba a consentir que fueras tu sola.-Dijo acercándose a mi cara y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Porque tuve que fijarme en Yummi, Dios. Dicho esto, fuimos a buscar a nuestros amigos para decirles que nos íbamos.

-o-

 **PV Mei-Ling**

-Nos han dejado solos.-Me dijo Ryu mirándome con una cara de pícaro, propia de él.

-Ryu, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tú tienes algo que ver, en lo de que mi acompañante no haya podido venir?.-Dije mirándole de reojo, estaba segura de que él le había dicho algo. Me di cuenta cuando dijo que se puso a hablar con él en la puerta de pabellón. Eso es imposible, ya que ellos dos no se llevan, ni si quiera se hablan. Se le ha visto el plumero al tonto de Ryu, hombre tenía que ser.

-Emmm…pues yo…-Y ahora se pone a balbucear, desde luego.

-Venga, suéltalo, ¿qué le has dicho al pavo de Toshio?.-A ver si diciéndole esto quería arrancar.

-Pues veras, le dije que yo también tenía intenciones de venir a la fiesta y de quedar contigo, así que para evitar enfrentamientos y peleas de gallos, mejor se buscara a otra. Me sorprendió cuando no opuso resistencia ante mi propuesta. Eso es que no esta tan interesado en tí, seguro.-Me dijo mirándome con cara de niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato.

-Segurísimo oye. Estoy completamente convencida de que no opuso resistencia alguna, por la amenaza que le hiciste y que has olvidado contarme.-Dije mirándolo de reojo elevando un poco mi cabeza, ya que Ryu era más alto que yo, incluso llevando tacones altos.

-Como puedes pensar eso de mí. Yo en ningún momento le amenace. Solo le dije que era mejor no tener un enfrentamiento delante de una señorita como tu.-Dijo mirándome con picardía de nuevo, después de hacerse el indignado.

-Mira Ryu que a mí no me la cuelas.-Le solté de sopetón.

-Pues será porque tú no quieres.-Me soltó pasándome el brazo por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo cariñoso, por las confianzas, cuando vimos aparecer a Tommy que venía acompañada de Eriol. ¿Pues esta no había ido a llamar a Yummi? ¿Qué hace con Eriol entonces?. Se acerco a mi Tomoyo y agarrándome de la mano, me separo un poco de los demás.

-Mei cari, he ido a llama a Yummi y no me contesta, así que voy a ir a su casa y voy a acabar con esto de una vez.-Me dijo mi amiga Tommy con un deje que mostraba un claro enfado.

-Me parece perfecto, ya va siendo hora que acabes con esta relación que te está consumiendo. Pero oye, una duda ¿Qué hacías con Eriol?.-Quería saciar mi curiosidad.

-Eriol fue tras de mí al verme preocupada, así que aproveche que se enteró de la situación, para pedirle que me lleve a casa de Yummi.-Dijo Tommy dirigiendo su vista a Eriol.

-¿No quieres que vayamos Saku y yo contigo?.-Le pregunte a mi amiga, la verdad que me tenia preocupada, pero estaba de acuerdo en que había tomado la mejor decisión.

-No, esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola, además, a Saku déjala hoy con Yue, bastante ha pasado ya la pobre estos días con el asunto de Li. Si se lo decimos vendrá y no me dejara ir sola, y ella también merece divertirse una noche sin estar pendiente de nosotras.-Dijo Tommy con su evidente madurez.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Pues viendo el panorama, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para casa, total son las 2:30, no es tan mala hora. Y ya sabes cualquier cosa llámame y voy a buscarte, entendido.-Dije dándole un abrazo a mi amiga. Para pasar a coger el móvil y mandarle un Whastapp a Saku.

-" _Saku, nosotras nos vamos ya a casa, diviértete con Yue que lo tienes en el bote :P, mañana nos cuentas, Un besazo_ "-

-Le pediré a Eriol que te lleve para casa, total nos pilla de camino.-Dijo Tommy mientras caminábamos hacia donde nos esperaban los chicos.

-Eriol, ¿podrías acercar a Mei a casa?, es que se va ya y nos cae de paso.-Pregunto Tommy cuando llegamos a su altura.

-Por supuesto, así que vámonos antes de que sea más tarde.-Dijo Eriol caminando en dirección a la calle, donde tenía aparcado el coche, mientras nosotros le seguíamos.

Oye Eriol, ¿no habrás bebido, verdad?.-Dije preocupándome de montarme en un coche con alguien que estuviera medio borracho.

-Tranquila soy un chico responsable, no he probado una gota de alcohol.- Respondió tan sereno que me demostró que decía la verdad. Eso me tranquilizó.

Una vez montados en el flamante mercedes benz negro de Eriol, nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Me despedí de ellos y me baje, comprobando que Ryu, que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás conmigo, también se bajó. Se dirigió a la ventanilla de Eriol y este la bajo.

-Oye que yo me bajo aquí, si la señorita MeiLing no me deja pasar esta fría noche de invierno en su casa, luego me bajo yo andando. Así que nos vemos mañana tío.-Le dio la mano a Eriol y se giro para dejar de darme la espalda, ya que yo al ver que se bajaba, me había quedado detrás suya para ve que pretendía. Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron y nos dejaron allí mirándonos, sin decir palabra.

-Bueno que, subimos, o nos quedamos aquí muertos de frío.-Soltó Ryu rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que te vaya a invitar a subir a mi casa?.-Le pregunté al ver la confianza que se había tomado, la cual no me disgustaba del todo, ya que mi idea era invitarlo. Me gustan los chicos lanzados.

-Pues me voy. Me iré a mi casa, a la que llegaré congelado por haber pasado un frío de muerte por no dejarme entrar en calor en tu casa.-Dijo mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Anda cállate y deja de intentar dar pena que no sabes y te vuelves patético.-Dije riéndome como una descosida.-Venga vamos para arriba.

Subimos por el ascensor a la tercera planta del bloque de edificios donde se encontraba mi piso. Mientras subíamos note que Ryu parecía querer acercarse a mí, pero por algún motivo no daba el paso.

Llegamos, abrí la puerta y me dirigí al salón que estaba pasando una estancia pequeña en la entrada y le indique que se sentara en el sofá que había al fondo, mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina a por dos cervezas. - _Al parecer continuaremos aquí la fiesta-_ pensé riéndome por lo bajo.

Al entrar de nuevo al salón, Ryu ya estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, así que le imite y le di la cerveza que traía para él en la mano.

-Ten, ya que no tienes que conducir, te dejo que te bebas una.-Le solté.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar aquí?.-Pregunto mirándome entre curioso y pícaro. Ya mi imaginaba yo la idea que a este le rondaba en la cabeza. No me disgustaba, ya que era la misma idea que tenía yo pensada.

-Sí.-Respondí, dibujando en mi cara una sonrisa malvada.-Pero tienes que convencerme.

-¿Y cómo puedo convencerla, señorita MeiLing?.-Preguntó dejando su cerveza en la mesita de café y acercando su rostro al mío. Eso me sorprendió, pero no me moví de mi sitio.

-Échale imagina…-Y antes de poder seguir con mi frase, me besó.

Fue un beso tímido al principio, pero cuando le pase las manos por detrás del cuello y le empecé a corresponder, pareció coger confianza y profundizo el beso, jugando con su lengua con gran habilidad. La verdad que me había besado con un número algo elevado de chicos, y Ryu no era el que mejor besaba de ellos, pero lo que él me estaba llegando a transmitir con un solo beso, no lo había conseguido ninguno de sus predecesores.

Solo nos separamos por un instante, para reponer el aire de nuestros pulmones, por lo que aprovechó para mirarme mientras me metía la mano por dentro del top, dejando fuera el dedo pulgar, para ir subiéndolo poco a poco. Le sujete la mano, por lo que su mirada paso de ser ardiente a una de extrañeza. Así que le susurre.-Aquí no Ryu, vamos mejor a mi cuarto.-Esa idea pareció gustarle, porque se levanto, me sujeto la mano y me ayudo a levantarme del sofá.

Le guié, aun agarrados de la manos, hasta mi cuarto. Cuando entramos, empezamos de nuevo a besarnos, besos suaves y delicados, parecía que le diera miedo hacerme daño. Comenzamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro y cuando nuestros cuerpos ya estaban completamente desnudos, y nuestra ropa en el suelo, nos dejamos caer en la cama.

Me coloque encima suya a horcajadas y empecé a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando por su cuello y llegando a su pecho, donde iba dejando pequeños besos. Mientas yo iba dejando un recorrido de besos por su cuerpo, él se dedicaba a acariciarme la espalda con deseo, cosa que me estaba provocando pequeños escalofríos. Seguí bajando por su pecho, hasta llegar a su hombría, la cual no era ni grande ni pequeña, ni delgada ni gorda, era simplemente perfecta para mí. La agarre con mi mano derecha y me la lleve a la boca, eso pareció gustarle, porque un leve gemido se escapo de su boca. Eso me excito más de lo que ya estaba y decidí emprender mi labor de hacerle gozar a través de mis caricias. Empecé a mover mi cuello de arriba a abajo, haciendo salir y entrar de mi boca mi nuevo juguete, con movimientos que iban aumentando el ritmo, a medida que se iba empando de mi saliva. Seguí así por un tiempo, hasta que note que número de suspiros que dejaba escapar, aumentaba, por lo que pare, antes de que pudiera llegar a correrse y se acabara la diversión.

Me aparté y antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, Ryu se inclino hacia mí y me colocó a su altura, para pasar a ser él quien se colocara encima y empezara a besar y succionar de manera suave mis pezones, los cuales estaban encantados con el trato que se les estaba dando.

A medida que sus juegos con mis pezones, aumentaban de intensidad, yo sentía como en mi zona más intima, se humedeciendo cada vez más. Sus besos, sus roces y caricias, estaban provocando en mi una excitación tal, que si no empezaba pronto a tocarme, el horno que tenia entre mis piernas, explotaría.

Se separo un poco de mi cuerpo y cuando pensé que al fin bajaría una de sus manos, para empezar a tocarme, me sorprendí al ver que lo que bajaba no era la mano, si no su cabeza para darle a mi clítoris el mismo trato que le había dado a mis pezones. Mientras me succionaba y me lamia, la zona más sensible al roce ahora mismo, de todo mi cuerpo, su mano derecha, paso a acariciar mis pechos y a pellizcar mis pezones. La mezcla de todas sus atenciones, provoco en mi tal placer, que no pude evitar gritar al tener mi primer orgasmo.

Eso no pareció dejarlo convencido, porque se separo un poco de, mi ahora más que húmedo sexo, y para en la misma postura, pasar a introducirme dos dedos en mi cavidad, la que albergaba todos los fluidos que mi anterior orgasmo había producido. Eso pareció facilitarle el acceso, porque introdujo sus dedos con extrema facilidad, para empezar a moverlos de una manera tan magistral que me estaba haciendo llegar a la gloria más placentera. No le hizo falta mucho más, para hacer a mi cuerpo llegar al segundo orgasmo.

Cuando ya al parecer se quedo satisfecho, me agarro de las caderas y me giro, haciéndome quedar a cuatro patas encima de la cama. Se acerco por detrás de mí y en esa misma postura, volvió a introducir dos dedos en mi cavidad, ya chorreando de ambos orgasmos, y empezó a moverlos de tal manera que la punta de sus dedos rozaba una zona concreta de mi agujero, que estaba haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. No podía evitarlo, era tal el placer que estaba sintiendo, que como siguiera un poco más así, iba a hacer que me corriera por tercera vez.

Cuando al fin lo consiguió y me provoco el tercer orgasmo, bajo de la cama, se fue hacia su pantalón para sacar del bolsillo delantero su cartera, donde al parecer tenía guardado un condón. Condón en mano, se volvió a la cama, se lo puso rápidamente tirando el envoltorio al suelo, y colocándose de nuevo detrás de mí, pasó a acercar la punta de su miembro poco a poco hacia mi cavidad. Al principio era un leve roce, que se fue incrementando a medida que se iba acercando más a mi cuerpo, para pasar a introducir la punta, haciendo que al empezar a sentirla dentro de mí, un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. Cuando vio que ya estaba completamente deseosa de él, la introdujo de golpe, haciendo que de mi boca se escapara un grito, al sentir toda su erección dentro de mí.

No me dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento, ya que empezó a sacarla y a meterla con fuertes envestidas que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Su ritmo era asombroso, desde que la había metido de golpe, yo no había parado de gritar ya que el placer que me estaba provocando el fuerte ritmo que mantenía, no lo había sentido nunca en mis anteriores relaciones.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, yo ya estaba exhausta, pero cuando creí que ya había acabado, porque paró en seco, me di cuenta que me equivocaba, porque me agarro más fuerte de las caderas, que cuando me estaba envistiendo, y me giro para dejarme boca arriba. Le mire pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, él se me adelanto. Se inclino hacia mí, y me susurro en el oído.

-Quiero poder mirarte, cuando lleguemos los dos al final.-Dijo con una voz que nunca había escuchado salir de sus labios. Era una voz firme, segura y que transmitía el mismo sentimiento que me transmitía con los besos. Asentí con mi cabeza, me volvió a mirar, le sujeté la cara y le planté un beso en la boca.

Sin romper el contacto de nuestro beso, se coloco con habilidad entre mis piernas y volvió a introducir su miembro en mi agujero. Una vez dentro hasta el fondo, empezó con los mismos movimientos fuertes de antes. A ese ritmo no aguantaría mucho más, me estaba dejando completamente agotada. Ahora fue él, el que no necesitaba mucho más tiempo para correrse, así que me miro fijamente sin apartar la vista de mi rostro.

Con un par mas de envestidas, note el calor de su corrida, que se acumulaba en el condón de látex que tenia puesto. Se separo de mi cuerpo, se levanto de la cama, retiro el condón usado y comprobando que estaba correcto y no se había pinchado, se fue dirección a la cocina, que quedaba a una estancia más allá de mi habitación, a tirarlo a la basura.

Cuando regreso se metió de nuevo en la cama y se tumbo a mi lado. En su cara se veía la intención de querer decirme algo, pero al parecer le estaba costando un poco el soltarlo. Al fin lo soltó.

-Enserio Mei, nunca me habría imaginado que tuvieras las mismas ganas que yo de que esto pasará.-Dijo pasándome el brazo por detrás del cuello, haciéndome a mi quedar apoyada en su pecho.

-Eso es que te fijas muy poco en mi.-Le mire con reproche.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque si hay algo que hago a diario, es no quitarte la vista de encima cada vez que estas en el mismo sitio que yo.-Dijo girando un poco la cabeza para que no pudiera ver la expresión, imagino que sonrojada, de su rostro. Si es que en el fondo, por muy directo que fuera, era un chico algo tímido.-Nunca quise hacerme ilusiones con respecto a que tú me correspondieras.-Soltó provocando un silencio en la habitación.

-¿Corresponderte con qué?.-Pregunte con curiosidad, pero no obtuve respuesta. Al ver que paso un rato y no me contestaba, me incorpore un poco y pude comprobar que se había quedado dormido. El pobre debía estar agotado y no me extraña, porque a pesar de que sus besos eran tímidos, me había demostrado que podía ser pura pasión. Me volví a apoyar en su pecho y me puse a pensar en mis amigas, ¿Cómo les iría?¿Estaría aun Sakura en la fiesta con Yue?¿Habrá hablado ya Tommy con Yummi?...Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza me quede dormida en el pecho de Ryu….


	8. Capitulo 8: Inevitable

_**Capitulo 8: Inevitable**_

 **PV Mei-Ling**

-¿Corresponderte con qué?.-Pregunte con curiosidad, pero no obtuve respuesta. Al ver que paso un rato y no me contestaba, me incorpore un poco y pude comprobar que se había quedado dormido. El pobre debía estar agotado y no me extraña, porque a pesar de que sus besos eran tímidos, me había demostrado que podía ser pura pasión. Me volví a apoyar en su pecho y me puse a pensar en mis amigas, ¿Cómo les iría?¿Estaría aun Sakura en la fiesta con Yue?¿Habrá hablado ya Tommy con Yummi?...Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza me quede dormida en el pecho de Ryu….

-o-

 **PV Tomoyo**

-¿Tienes frío, pongo la calefacción?.-Me preguntó Eriol, después de dejar a Mei y Ryu y ponernos en camino a casa de mi novio.

-No, gracias Eriol estoy bien.-La verdad que para la hora que era y que estábamos comenzando el mes de noviembre, no tenía nada de frío, a pesar de llevar solamente un fino abrigo largo que me había puesto encima del vestido. Imagino que será del calor provocado por el cabreo que tenía, aunque no lo aparentara.

-La verdad que no se qué motivos pueda tener tu novio para portarse así contigo. Si yo tuviera una chica como tú a mi lado, la cuidaría y no dejaría que se sintiera sola.-Las palabras de Eriol me sorprendieron, ¿Qué me estaba intentando decir?. Primero deja de liarse con Saku, luego no me deja sola cuando sabe que estoy pasando por un momento difícil, y ahora me dice esto…¿Será qué….?, no, no puede ser, seguro que son cosas mías.

-Pues eso es lo que venimos a averiguar.-Dije lo más calmada que pude. La verdad que toda esta situación, hacia que me sintiera cada vez peor.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, lo que ocasiono un profundo silencio que nos enfrascaba a los dos en nuestros pensamientos. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a casa de Yummi y fue cuando Eriol rompió el silencio.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que si me necesitas estaré ahí.-Dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Gracias Eriol, no sé cómo podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.-Dije de manera que pudiera ver lo agradecida que estaba con él por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

-A mí se me ocurre una forma de pagarme.-Soltó Eriol dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su cara, que pronto desapareció.

-Dime, ¿en que habías pensado?.-Pregunte intentando sonsacar que era eso en lo que había pensado, que le había hecho dibujar esa sonrisa en su cara. Sonrisa que a mí personalmente me había provocado calor y no precisamente por enfado.

-No creo que sea el momento, pero tranquila, puede que dentro de poco te lo diga.-Esta vez sí apartó un segundo la vista de la carretera, para regalarme una mirada en la que no pude evitar perderme, aunque fuera por tan breve periodo de tiempo.

-Esperare paciente a que llegue ese momento.-Dije en un hilo de voz para luego desviar la vista por la ventana y darme cuenta que ya casi habíamos llegado.-Es ahí.-Le indique con el dedo, el lugar exacto donde vive mi novio. Aparcó el coche justo enfrente de la puerta, al otro lado de la calle. Paró el motor, me miro por un instante, justo antes de que yo abriera la puerta y para bajarme del coche. Cuando ya tenía un pie en el suelo, se dirigió a mí.

-Mucha suerte Tomoyo.-Esas fueron sus palabras, antes de que yo terminara de salir del coche.

Una vez fuera, rodee el coche para llegar a la altura de la ventanilla por la que podía ver a Eriol sentado en el cómodo asiento de su coche y le di un golpecito al cristal con el dedo, para indicarle que la bajara un momento.

-Muchas gracias Eriol.-Nada mas decirle eso, me gire y me puse rumbo al portal de Yummi dispuesta a no derrumbarme por la situación. Cuando llegue a la puerta y me disponía a tocar el telefonillo, vi la luz del portal encenderse, así que creo que por instinto, salí corriendo al portal que había justo al lado y me escondí en él, dejando solo la cabeza asomada para poder ver quien salía del edificio contiguo.

Tal fue mi sorpresa, al ver salir a una chica de pelo corto castaño y cuerpo atlético seguida de mi novio, que tuve que taparme la boca con una de mis manos, para evitar que de ella saliera un grito de asombro o algo peor.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue a mi novio abrazando a aquella chica, mientras se besaban de una forma tan apasionada, que me dio a entender que entre ellos había sucedido algo más que besos. Y no solo fue la forma en la que se besaban lo que me hizo pensar eso, si no que me di cuenta que mi hasta ahora novio, había bajado sin camiseta.

La escena que presencie me cabreo muchísimo y ya no por lo que creía sentir por ese idiota, si no porque tenía el orgullo herido, me había engañado y vete a saber el tiempo que llevaban liándose esos dos. Decidí no salir de mi escondite, porque estoy segura que si me hubiera acercado, la única que hubiera salido mal parada sería yo. Así que esperaría a que se fueran y me iría para casa, mañana ya sería otro día y me encargaría de acabar con esto definitivamente.

No me toco esperar mucho, ya que al cabo de un par de minutos, la chica se fue y el cabrón de Yummi se subió para su casa, por lo que me fui al coche de Eriol y me monté. Estoy segura de que lo había visto todo, porque nada más ver que me acomodaba en mi asiento, justo antes de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, me abrazó.

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa?.-A lo que Eriol hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza para indicarme que me acercaría. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, y mejor así, no me apetecía hablar del tema y mucho menos con Eriol, ya que era el causante de que mis sentimientos, ajenos a mi relación ya más que inexistente, crecieran. Estaba verdaderamente confusa en lo que sentía, todo un torbellino de sentimientos invadían mi ser, solo quería que al menos por esta noche Eriol me dejara dormirme en sus brazos, para al menos sentirme protegida por alguien, en esos momentos en los que me sentía tan vulnerable.

Llegamos a mi portal y Eriol aparco casi en la misma puerta, la verdad que tuvo muchísima suerte, porque aparcar a las 3:30 de la mañana casi en la misma puerta era todo un milagro.

-Tomoyo, ¿te importa si duermo aquí esta noche?, no me hace gracia dejarte sola después de lo que ha pasado.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos con expresión de preocupación.

-Aunque te parezca mentira, no ha sido un palo tan duro, una cosa así no será lo que pueda conmigo. Es algo que ya venia oliéndome desde hace un tiempo, solo me quedaba confirmarlo y por suerte lo he podido hacer.-Dije mientras llevaba la mano a la manilla de la puerta para abrirla.-Pero sí, puedes dormir conmigo, si no te me hubieras adelantado te lo hubiera propuesto yo. Ya veo que te gusta llevar la iniciativa.-me reí.-La verdad es que no me apetece dormir sola esta noche y por lo que veo Sakura no llegara hasta mañana por estar con Yue.-Dije abriendo ya la puerta del coche y comprobando que Eriol me imitaba para seguirme a mi casa.

-Espero que nadie le joda los planes.-Dijo con una expresión en la cara que denotaba preocupación.

-Espero que no.-Dije mientras abría la puerta del portal.

Llegamos a la puerta de casa, la cual me di prisa en abrir, estaba cansada y solo pensaba en meterme en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente ya que no tenía que madrugar porque los viernes no tenia clase, lo cual era todo un respiro.

Cuando llegamos al salón vi a Eriol dirigirse al sofá, imaginé que tenía intenciones de dormir ahí, lo que no iba a consentir después de como se había portado conmigo. Aparte de eso que no me apetecía dormir sola esa noche.

-Erio, ¿Qué haces yendo al sofá?, ¿No pretenderás dormir ahí no?.-Le pregunte.

-Pues si, ¿donde quieres que duerma si no?.-Me dijo extrañado.

-Pues conmigo, ya te he dicho que no quiero dormir sola.-Solté dirigiéndome a mi habitación, que estaba enfrente de la de Sakura, seguida por Eriol.

Mientras cogía mi pijama para ir a cambiarme al baño, pensé en aclararle eso de dormir juntos a Eriol, no quería que pensara que quería aprovecharme de él por qué me sintiera herida por lo que había hecho el gilipollas de Yummi. No quería liarme con él, aunque mis hormonas, al girarme y verlo sin camiseta me incitaran a tírame a su cuello como una loba hambrienta. No sería justo ni para él ni para mi, solo quería sentir a alguien cerca, porque desde hace mucho tiempo me sentía muy sola y por lo que estaba viendo el no parecía querer poner resistencia a mi petición.

-Eriol, no quiero que pienses que quiero dormir contigo, para acostarnos y así vengarme de Yummi. Es solo porque desde hace tiempo, me siento sola y después de lo que ha pasado necesito compañía.-Le explique cómo me sentía y me fui dirección a la puerta de la habitación para ir al baño, pero las manos de Eriol me detuvieron, al rodearme de la cintura y darme un abrazo.

-Ya te dije que conmigo cerca, nunca más te volverías a sentir sola.-Me susurro en el oído, con una voz dulce y a la vez sexy que me provoco un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Eriol me liberó de su abrazo, fui al baño a cambiarme. Cuando regrese, ya con el pijama puesto, vi a Eriol metido en la cama de matrimonio, que se encontraba pegada en la pared del fondo de mi habitación. Pude comprobar que toda la ropa de Eriol, efectuando los calzoncillos, se encontraba bien colocada en la silla de mi escritorio. Viendo la situación, deje la ropa que me había quitado encima del escritorio y me metí en la cama.

-Eriol, ¿No vas a pasar frío así?.-Pregunte mientras me giraba metida en la cama dándole la espalda, para que no viera el rojo de mi cara provocado por mis hormonas, al comprobar que Eriol estaba prácticamente desnudo en mi cama.

-Contigo aquí es imposible que pase frío.-Me susurro al oído, dejando todo su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y clavándome en una de mis nalgas, lo que guardaba debajo de su ropa interior. Dios, si que era grande, al menos lo aparentaba. No dije palabra alguna después de eso, simplemente intente dormirme, cuando Eriol apago la luz y volvió a coger la misma postura dejando su cuerpo pegado al mío que aun seguía dándole la espalda. Me paso un brazo por la cintura, y en esa postura y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo semidesnudo, a través de la fina tela de mi pijama, me quede dormida…

-o-

 **PV Sakura**

Me dirigí al salón de casa de Chiharu, donde supuestamente me estaba esperando Yue, atravesando la cantidad de gente que se encontraba bailando en el patio al ritmo de la música de actualidad que estaba pinchando el DJ. Cuando accedí al salón, a través de las cristaleras que hacían las veces de puertas corredizas, me puse a buscar con la mirada a Yue. No lo encontré, pero con lo que si me topé, fue con la subnormal de Mia, que andaba algo distraída buscando a alguien y casi me tira la copa del empujón que me dio.

-Estas subnormal, mira por dónde vas que casi me tiras la copa.-Le grite a Tahasi, mientras la apartaba de un manotazo de mi lado.

-Hombre pero si es Kinomoto, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?¿No estarás buscando por casualidad a un chico guapo, alto y con ojos grises?.-Me pregunto con un deje de superioridad.

-¿Tu qué puñetas sabes de Yue?.-Le pregunte completamente enfadada. Para mi desgracia el presentimiento que tuve en casa antes de salir, se estaba cumpliendo y no podía extrañarme ya que por ahora no me había equivocado en ninguno de mis presentimientos. Tomoyo llegaba a decirme a veces, que tenia pelos de bruja.

-Pues lo único que sé, es que al verlo tan solo en la fiesta, le mande buscar para presentarle a mi amiga Nakuru, para que le hiciera compañía. Y por lo que veo a debido cuajar la cosa, porque Yue hace rato que se fue y a mi amiga no la he vuelto a ver. Así que ata cabos Kinomoto.-Joder con la guarra de Mia, ¿es que no se podía estar quietecita no?, si no estaba siempre jodiendo a alguien no se quedaba tranquila, y esta vez me había tocado a mí, por ser la causante de que Li la despachara ayer por la mañana. La verdad que eso que me había dicho, de la posibilidad de que Yue se estuviera liando con su amiga, me hizo cabrear tanto, que me bebí la copa de un trago, y casi le reviento la cara. Pero me controle, no quería ser yo la que causara un numerito en la fiesta de Chiharu.

Decidí no creerla y seguir buscando a Yue, pero ella me corto el paso con su cuerpo. Al parecer todo aquello la estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakurita, que no me crees?.-Lo de que me impidiera el paso me jodió, pero el que escuchar cómo me llamaba de la forma que mas odiaba, eso me sentó como una patada en los ovarios un día de regla.

-Mira Mia, te lo voy a decir una sola vez, quítate de mi camino.-La gente de nuestro alrededor miraba la escena con curiosidad, desde siempre las peleas en una fiesta, habían causado un morbo insano, y eso me causaba mucha rabia.

-¿O si no qué?.-Me soltó con esos aires de altanería que se gastaba.

-Te partiré la cara, desgraciada.-Dije encarándola. Si esta se pensaba que me iba a achantar es que tenía demasiada fe.

-Pues ya puedes empezar, porque no me pienso mover. No voy a consentir que vayas a joderle el polvo a mi amiga, como me hiciste a mí con Shaoran.-Las palabras que acababa de soltar por su boca, habían sido la gota que colma el vaso. Así que de un empujón la aparte dispuesta a largarme de allí en busca de mis amigas, para irnos para casa. Sin duda me acababa de amargar la noche.

Pero cuando yo pensé que la cosa con Mia se había acabado, ella se me abalanzo tirándome del pelo, a lo que yo respondí dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, que entre la borrachera que llevaba y el dolor que tenía que sentir, la deje medio encogida sujetándose la zona del cuerpo donde yo le había asestado el puñetazo. Al cabo de unos segundos, parece que se recompuso un poco, y se volvió a dirigir a mí con la intención de seguir con esta pelea. Justo cuando me iba a pegar ella un guantazo, alguien se interpuso, y evito que su mano alcanzara mi cara.

Reconocí enseguida a la persona que se había puesto en medio, ya que era el mismo que llevaba toda la noche evitando ver. Desde luego Li, había decido aparecer en el momento mas oportuno.

-Te voy a dejar una cosa clarita Mia, la próxima vez que se te pase por la cabeza ponerle una mano encima a Kinomoto, el que te va a pegar un puñetazo voy a ser yo, y te puedo asegurar que este no será tan flojito como el de ella.-Dijo mientras le sostenía en alto la mano que iba dirigida a mi cara.

-Oye…-Le reproche. Pero este que se piensa, ¿que yo pego como las nenas? Quizás debería darle a él uno para que lo comprobara. Pero en otra ocasión, ya que para mi desgracia, esta vez me había librado de una buena pelea de gatas.

Viendo que Mia, no movía un solo dedo, agarre mi vaso de tubo con la intención de irme a pedir otra copa, pero en el mismo instante en el que me iba, escuche algo que llamo mi atención.

-¿Así es como me pagas el favor que te he hecho?.-Le reprocho Mia a Li, en un tono que denotaba enfado.

-Cállate la boca si no quieres que te la parta.-Le gritó Li. Al ver a Li en ese estado entre nerviosismo y enfado no pude evitar preguntarme a que favor se refería la guarra de Mia, ya que viendo como la había tratado Li, dudo mucho que fuera algo de carácter sexual.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería, me empecé a encontrar mareada, mis piernas me fallaron y me caí al suelo. ¿Por qué me encontraba así? si solo había bebido una copa.

Al instante note como unos brazos me sostenían y me levantaban del suelo, manteniéndome cogida en volandas. Al apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de la persona que me estaba cargando, reconocí al instante el olor de la colonia que desprendía su cuello. Era Li quien me había levantado del suelo y ahora me estaba intentando sacar de allí. ¿Qué le pasa a este tío, es que acaso el beso de ayer lo quedo descolocado?. No lo sé, lo único que sé que escuche algo entre Sharoan y Mia, que me hizo jurarme a mi misma que me vengaría de ella, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Que le has hecho?.-Esa era la voz de Li, gritándole a Mia.

-La he tenido que drogar, si no seguro que se hubiera ido tras el chico ese.-Dijo algo achantada ante el vozarrón impotente de Li. Aunque a mí me pareció de lo más sexy.

-Estás loca, si no fuera…-y a partir de ahí ya no recuerdo más.

Desperté recostada en la cama de una habitación que no reconocía, aunque estaba algo oscura, pude ver que estaba poco amueblada, gracias a la poca luz que entraba de la calle a través de la ventana. Entre lo poco que pude distinguir desde la posición que me encontraba, se hallaba un escritorio y un par de estanterías que al parecer tenían pocos libros. Justo cuando me gire para ponerme boca arriba, escuche la voz de Li.

-¿Ya te has despertado?.-Me pregunto desde el otro lado de la cama. Al parecer me encontraba en casa de Li. ¿Por qué me había llevado a su casa?...

-Sí, y por cierto ¿Qué hago en tu casa?, porque imagino que será tu casa.-Dije encontrándome aun un poco revuelta e incorporándome en la cama, para quedarme sentada imitando a Li.

-Pensé que sería el mejor lugar al que te podría llevar, ya que si te llevaba a tu casa, Tomoyo montaría un escándalo al verte así y me echaría a mí la culpa de tu estado.-Con que así se cubría las espaldas el muy….

-Aun así, no hacía falta traerme hasta aquí, me hubieras dejado en el portal, hubieras tocado el telefonillo y ella ya hubiera bajado a por mí. Así te librabas tu de todo eso que dices.-Dije mirándole a la cara para ver la expresión que ponía ante mi respuesta. Su expresión se torno seria.

-Y dejarte allí sola, para que pase cualquiera y te haga algo. Lo siento pero no, ya te dije ayer que desde ese momento no dejaría que nadie te pusiera una mano encima.-Me miro fijamente a los ojos.-Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué te traes con ese tal Yue?.-Soltó completamente serio y con un tono que me indicaba que estaba algo cabreado.

-No es asunto tuyo.-Le respondí muy tranquila.

-¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?.-Dijo elevando algo la voz, pero sin llegar a ser un grito.

-¿Por qué me besaste?.-Le pregunte. Aparte de que quería cambiar de tema porque todo el asunto de Yue me molestaba bastante. Tenía la curiosidad de por qué había actuado así ayer cuando le dije que no le odiaba.

-No es asunto tuyo.-Me respondió devolviéndome la respuesta que yo le había dado con anterioridad.

-Pues como lo de Yue ha quedado claro que no es asunto tuyo y lo del beso que me diste ha quedado claro que tampoco es asunto mío.-Dije mirándole con una expresión de burla.-Pues hablemos del tiempo.-Solté una risita.-La verdad que ya está refrescando ¿No crees?...-Esto lo desconcertó, lo supe por la expresión que puso al escucharme hablar del tiempo que hacía. La verdad que se lo merecía por no querer contestarme y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos daríamos nuestro brazo a torcer.

-Eres odiosa Kinomoto.-Dijo canteándome la cara.

-Por eso me besas.-Al decir eso volví a captar su atención.

-¿Tanto te gusto que no puedes dejar de mencionarlo?.-Dijo volviendo a mirándome y con esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía.

-No, la verdad que me los han dado bastante mejores.-Solté provocando que su cara de picardía, cambiara a una de mosqueo.

-¿Quién ha sido?, ¿el payaso ese de Yue?.-Me pregunto mosqueado. Son cosas mías, o Shaoran parecía celoso de Yue. No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo.

-Puede….-Deje la duda en el aire. Yo me esperaba que Li, continuara vociferando ante mi respuesta, pero para mi sorpresa, se acerco a mí, atrapo mis labios entre los suyos y comenzó a besarme de una forma que estaba haciendo que perdiera por completo toda la razón. Al principio fue un beso suave y delicado, pero completamente cargado de deseo, poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no éramos nosotros lo que controlábamos el beso, si no que habíamos dejado que nuestras bocas llevaran el control. El sentir de nuevo los labios de Shaoran, robándome otro beso, hizo que mi ropa interior comenzara a mojarse y de eso me di cuenta, cuando se separo de mi y pudimos recuperar el aire que nos habíamos robado mutuamente.

-¿Sigue pareciéndote mejor su beso?.-Soltó con orgullo. La verdad que era el mejor beso que había recibido nunca, pero mi cabeza había recuperado la cordura y no pude evitar preguntarme que el beso me lo había dado por que sentía que su orgullo masculino estaba herido...Será gilipollas…pero más gilipollas soy yo al creerme que ese beso me lo había dado por que realmente quería. No podía dejar que esto fuera a más y siguiera besándome cada vez que quisiera. Toda esta situación estaba haciendo que los sentimientos que enterré en un pasado volvieran y eso no iba a consentirlo, no desde luego que no, y mucho menos sabiendo de lo que era capaz Li y de lo poco que le podían llegar a importar esos sentimientos. Por eso mismo decidí enterrarlos una vez y quise empezar a odiarlo, pero no fui capaz.

-¿Qué pasa Li, que esto de besarme se va a volver una costumbre?. Porque sé de uno al que no le haría mucha gracia verte hacer eso.-Dije refiriéndome a Yue. Si lo sé es una completa mentira, pero necesitaba salir de ahí. No podía permitir que volviera a besarme y pensé que esa sería la mejor forma de evitarlo en un futuro.

-Me da igual lo que piense tu amiguito Yue o quien sea. Te besare cuando me dé la gana. Y si tengo que partirle la cara alguien para hacerlo, ten por seguro que lo hare.-Soltó completamente cabreado, al parecer eso tampoco había funcionado.

-Mira Li, yo ya tengo a alguien y no voy a consentir que el capricho que te ha entrado ahora de comerme la boca cuando se te antoje, me arruine lo que tengo con esa persona.-No tenía muchas esperanzas de hacerle cambiar de idea, pero esperaba que con esto que le había dicho desistiera de seguir con ese juego estúpido que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Me canteo la cara y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. El incomodo silencio que se había formado a nuestro alrededor, invadía por completo la habitación y era tal la tensión que se podía cortar hasta con un cuchillo.

-Haz lo que quieras, total a mi no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.-Rompió el silencio al fin.

-Es lo que tenía pensado hacer Li, total es absurdo que vayas besándome, cuando está más que claro que me odias. No puedes enfadarte por que te pida que dejes de hacerlo.-Dije intentado calmar el ambiente al que le faltaba poco para que empezaran a salir chispas.

-Vamos te llevare a casa, no quiero causarte problemas con tu noviecito si se entera de que estas aquí más tiempo. Además que como tú has dicho, aquí no pintas nada, ya que según tú te odio.-Estas palabras salieron como escupidas de su boca. Podía notar que esto le estaba causando dolor…¿Pero por qué…?.

-Li.-Dije en un hilo de voz, me jodía verlo así a pesar de todo.-Si es mentira que me odias, ¿Por qué no lo desmientes?.-Dije intentado apaciguar las cosas, aunque con esa pregunta seguro que solo hacía que empeorarlas.

-Yo no tengo que desmentir nada, tu ya te has formado tu propia idea sobre lo que siento y no voy a ser yo quien te la quite de la cabeza, sea o no mentira.-Dicho esto se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Vamos, quiero descansar.-Me metió prisa para que los siguiera.

-No hace falta que me lleves Li, puedo coger un taxi.-La verdad que después de aquello, no me sentía bien y no me apetecía ver esa expresión en su cara que estaba provocando que algo en mi se rompiera.

Él continuo su camino sin decir palabra. Recorrimos un largo pasillo y llegamos a un saloncito donde se encontraba la puerta de salida. Salimos y llegamos al coche, que estaba aparcado justo en la puerta de su casa, era un Merdeces parecido al de Eriol, de color gris oscuro, parecido al color de mi coche, era precioso la verdad. Abrió el coche y nos montamos. Camino de mi casa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el más absoluto de los silencios nos rodeaba, pero en su cara seguía esa expresión que no sabía descifrar, pero que me estaba destrozando. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme tan mal por pedirle aquello? En el fondo, yo también deseaba esos besos, llevaba esperándolos mucho tiempo pero no podía dejar que me lo siguiera dado, si eran besos que no implicaban nada más que orgullo.

Llegamos a mi casa, y sin decir palabra me dispuse a bajarme, pero algo me hizo detenerme.

-Ese tío no te conviene.-Soltó de repente. Ósea que se tira todo el camino sin decir palabra y cuando se decide a abrir la boca es para decirme que Yue no me conviene…Dios, este niño es incorregible.

-Bueno Li, creo que eso es algo que debería decidir yo, ¿no crees?.-Procure contestarle con toda la calma posible, no me apetecía despertar a todo el barrio con una discusión.

-Puede que sí, pero no veo que hay de malo en que te lo diga.-Soltó el intentando mantener también la calma.

-No habría nada de malo, siempre que tus intenciones fueran las de protegerme. Pero me has demostrado con el beso que me has dado antes, que tu solo te mueves por orgullo y para evitar que nadie hiera tu hombría. Y por ahí sí que no paso Li, lo siento mucho.-Esta conversación se estaba yendo de las manos. Pero por primera vez había sido completamente sincera con él.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?.-Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.-¿Crees que solo te he besado por orgullo?.-Me grito bastante enfadado. ¿Por qué se enfadaba?¿ es que acaso le molesta que le diga las verdades a la cara?.

-Si.- dije de manera rotunda.

-Muy bien, cree lo que quieras. Y ahora vete.-Me dijo de manera tajante. Por lo que me baje del coche y me dispuse a irme a mi casa.

Nada más bajar del coche, pego un acelerón que hizo derrapar las cuatro ruedas y se fue a una velocidad que me dejo impresionada. Me preocupo la forma en la que se había ido, tenía miedo de que su cabreo le llevara a hacer una tontería, se le fuera el coche y tuviera un accidente pero para mi desgracia no tenia forma de localizarle, aunque seguro de haberla tenido, no me hubiera respondido al teléfono.

Me subí a casa y me metí en la cama después de ponerme el pijama y ahí me puse a recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche. Cuando llegue a la parte en la que Li me había besado, fue inevitable que una lagrima se escapara y bajara por mi mejilla. Me dolía demasiado que lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, se hubiera cumplido solo por su orgullo. De repente, volví a sentir esa angustia que sentí cuando se fue hace escasos minutos y decidí llamar a Mei para que me diera su número. Lo sé era demasiado tarde y ya estaría dormida pero lo que sentía al pensar que a Shaoran podía pasarle algo, era superior a mí. Así que me levante, cogí el móvil y la llame … Solo me quedaba la esperanza que ella me cogiera el teléfono….


	9. Capitulo 9: Caos

_**Capitulo 9: Caos**_

 **PV Sakura**

Solo me quedaba la esperanza que ella me cogiera el teléfono…

Cuando desbloquee el móvil para llamar a Meiling me di cuenta que me había llegado un Whatsapp…¿Quién seria a estas horas…?

-" _Saku, nosotras nos vamos ya a casa, diviértete con Yue que lo tienes en el bote :P, mañana nos cuentas, Un besazo_ "- Mei me había enviado el mensaje a las 2:30 de la mañana, así que ya estaría dormida, por lo que la idea de llamarla se borro de mi cabeza ya que Mei no se despierta ni aun que le caiga una bomba al lado de la cama. -"¡Bufff! ¿A quién llamo yo ahora?"-Dije en voz alta desesperada por no saber a quién podía recurrir a esas horas, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que Eriol también estaba en la fiesta.-"Seguro que Eriol sigue por allí…"-Volví a decir en voz alta algo esperanzada.

Llame a Eriol, y a la vez que escuchaba la marcación del móvil algo me llamo la atención, un móvil estaba soñando en la habitación de Tomoyo, me resulto raro porque no era su tono de llamada, asique me acerque y al abrir la puerta de la habitación fue tal mi sorpresa al ver a Eriol en calzoncillos, si solo en calzoncillos, respondiendo al teléfono, que casi pego un grito, menos mal que me controlé, porque si no los vecinos me hubieran linchado por escandalosa.

-¿Pero tú qué haces aquí y así…?...Bueno da igual, ¿Me harías un favor?-Dije algo agitada, la verdad que me extrañaba encontrarme a Eriol en calzoncillos en la habitación de Tommy, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme ahora mismo.

-Claro, pero dime una cosa ¿te ha sucedido algo?-Me pregunto Eriol con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Ya os contare, pero por favor llama a Sahoran a ver si ha llegado a casa.-Dije con impaciencia.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió Eriol mientras marcaba el número de Li en su móvil.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin respondió.

- _¿Que quieres a estas horas gafotas?_.-Se escuchó a un Li cabreado desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Solo saber si habías llegado a casa Shaoran, por que como desapareciste en la fiesta.

- _Sí, acabo de llegar, me voy a la cama, Adios.-_ Y colgó.

-Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado?-Me pregunto Eriol mirándome a la cara completamente serio.

-Mañana os cuento que es largo de contar, lo importante es que Li está bien. Me voy a dormir que ha sido una noche muy larga.- Dicho esto le di las buenas noches a Tomoyo que al escuchar el jaleo se había despertado y me di media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando ya tenía el pomo en la mano, mi mente volvió a la realidad y como saliendo de un shock me percate que Eriol estaba en durmiendo con mi amiga, en su cama, solo con los calzoncillos, así que mi primer impulso fue….

-¿Habréis usado protección, no?-Dije después de darme la vuelta y medio gritando a los dos que estaban en la cama a los cuales casi mato de un infarto ante mi repentina reacción.

Ambos se miraron y se empezaron a reír, la verdad que mi escena había sido algo cómica, pero a las 7 de la mañana como que una ya no piensa demasiado y más aun teniendo en la cabeza todo lo sucedido a lo largo de la noche.

-Anda vete a dormir enana que estas reventada, mañana te contamos.-Dijo Tommy mandándome a la cama como a cual niña pequeña que pilla a sus padres dándose mimos.

-Que sepas que me siento muy indignada, a mí nadie me trata como a una niña pequeña y queda impune.-Dije completamente erguida y con el brazo y el dedo índice levantados.

-Anda vete ya, que estas que te caes de sueño.-Me volvió a decir Tomoyo.

-Me voy, pero no porque tú me mandes, si no porque yo quiero.-Dije mientras me daba media vuelta y justo me doy una hostia contra la puerta por mirarlos por encima del hombro.

-¿Estás bien Sakura…?-Dijo Eriol incorporándose en la cama.

-Tranquilo, está bien, ya está acostumbrada, no es la primera ni será la última vez que se traga una puerta.-Dijo Tomoyo descojonada de la risa mirando desde la cama.

-Muy bonito Tomoyo, tu amiga del alma casi se abre la cabeza y tú te ríes.-Dije mirándola indignada sobándome el lado de la frente donde me había golpeado.

-No seas exagerada Saku, eso te pasa por no mirar por dónde vas.-Dijo aun soltando alguna risita por lo bajo.

-Pues me voy, pero volveré…pero ya mañana que tengo sueño. Buenas noches.- Solté a la vez que abría la puerta y la volví a cerrar tras de mí.

-o-

 **PV Tomoyo**

-Algún día se abre la cabeza de verdad, que desastre de muchacha.-Le dije a Eriol mientras apagaba la luz que mi querida amiga había dejado encendida.

-Bueno si se queda tonta algún día de una hostia, el lado positivo es que le pondrán una paga.-Me dijo Eriol mientras se reía ante su comentario.

-Anda vamos a dormir otra vez, que el sueño también te está afectando a ti.-Le dije mientras me daba media vuelta en la cama.

-Buenas noches.-Me soltó Eriol mientras aun seguía riéndose, desde luego imaginación no le falta.

-o-

 **PV Sakura**

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto tras de mí, y me fui dirección a la cama en la que me deje caer, la verdad que estaba reventada. Me arropé, pillé una postura cómoda que me ayudara a dormir, porque entre que seguía dándole vueltas al beso de Shaoran, y el chichón que me había salido en la frente imagine que me iba a costar pillar el sueño, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

Una serie de golpes en la cocina me hicieron despertar de mi agradable sueño, me pregunte qué hora seria para que Tomoyo estuviera liando tal escándalo, por lo que cogí el móvil de la mesilla y mire la hora. -Dios, las 2 de la tarde…-Dije en voz alta, la verdad sí que había dormido bastante.

Me levante de la cama y fui dirección a la cocina, para saber que estaba liando mi querida amiga, y al llegar a la puerta, la escena que me encontré fue algo que no podre borrar fácilmente de mi memoria.

Tomoyo de rodillas en el suelo mirando a Eriol, cubierta de harina y a este de pie de espaldas a donde me encontraba. Mi primera reacción no fue otra que . - ¿Qué hacéis pervertidos…?-Le solté de manera sorprendida ante aquello.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia Eriol ayudo a Tomoyo a ponerse en pie y ambos empezaron a reírse.

-No tiene gracia, anoche me encuentro a Eriol en calzoncillos durmiendo o haciendo vete a saber que contigo y ¿ahora esto?...Iros a un Hotel guarros…-Dije ya riéndome ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando llegue a casa.

-Otra vez sacando las cosas fuera de contexto, desde luego aquí la única que tiene la mente sucia eres tú. Solo se nos ha caído un paquete de harina y Tomoyo lo estaba recogiendo-Me soltó Eriol riéndose a carcajadas.

-Saku, no es lo que te piensas, pero vamos viendo la mentalidad que tienes te recomendaría que echaras un polvo, lo necesitas. -Dijo Tomoyo riéndose aun más que Eriol.

-Pero como no queréis que piense mal ante tales situaciones.-Dije yo inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño como cual niña pequeña que le riñen sin motivo. -Si me contarais de que va todo esto tal vez no pensaría tan mal.

-Qué tal si mientras te duchas, terminamos de hacer la comida y mientras comemos te contamos todo.-Me sugirió Tomoyo.

-Vale, pero espero no escuchar cosas raras mientras tanto, que os tengo vigilados.- Dije mientras salía de espaldas de la cocina a la vez que con mis dedos índice y corazón me señalaba los ojos y luego los señalaba a ellos de manera repetida.

La ducha me sentó de maravilla y me ayudo a despejar mi mente que aun seguía un poco caótica con todo lo que paso ayer. Salí del baño ya vestida con un chándal de estar por casa y me dirigí al comedor donde ya me estaban esperando a mesa puesta este par de tortolos.

Me senté con ellos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, habían preparado algo de pasta y filetes empanados (de ahí lo de la harina xD), la verdad que estaba todo delicioso.

-Bueno que, ¿me vais a contar ya lo que ha pasado o voy a tener que esperar a los postres?.- Les solté mientras pinchaba un filete de la fuente y me lo servía en mi plato, me moría de hambre.

-Voy a dejar a Yummi. - Escupió Tomoyo de repente.- Me está poniendo los cuernos.

Me quede estática, a ver yo sinceramente había pensado en eso muchas veces, pero nunca imagine que pudiera ser cierto.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado?.-Le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Los vi ayer mientras se despedían en el portal de Yummi, cuando fui a su casa decidida a cortar con él.-

-Cuéntaselo todo, porque te va a seguir preguntando.-Soltó Eriol, mientras cogía otro filete de la fuente, cuando me vio con la intención de seguir resolviendo mis dudas ante la situación. Así que Tomoyo haciéndole caso me narró todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo…ahora entiendo que hace aquí Eriol-Aun no salía de mi asombro.-¿Lo que no entiendo que hacías en calzoncillos si no paso nada entre vosotros?-Le dije mirándole de reojo y achinando los ojos.

-Estaba más cómodo.-Me respondió agachando la cabeza con cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato mientras hacia el gesto de juntar y separar sus dedos índices.

-Tendrás morro Eriol.-Dije a la vez que Tomoyo soltaba una risita.

-¿Entonces iras esta tarde?.-Le pregunte a mi amiga ya en un tono más serio.

-Sí, no puedo dejar que esto vaya a mas y que me siga tomando por tonta.-Desde luego Tomoyo estaba completamente decidida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-La verdad, no quería dejarla sola en una situación así.

-No te preocupes esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa recogiendo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-Yo puedo llevarte y quedarme en el coche.-Le propuso Eriol.

-De acuerdo.- Tomoyo aceptó. Estaba bastante serena ante todo esto, pero conociéndola se estaba guardando todo lo que sentía.

-¿Bueno Saku, nos vas a contar que paso ayer?- Me pregunto Eriol a la vez que Tomoyo ponía las natillas del postre encima de la mesa.

-Fue una tontería de verdad, no merece la pena ni contarlo.- Aunque no fuera así, mi amiga ya tenía bastante como para hacer que se preocupara por mí, por lo que había decidido olvidarlo y no darle importancia. Una decisión que nos vendría bien a todos.

-¿De verdad fue una tontería, parecías bastante preocupada anoche?-Me preguntó Tomoyo.

-De verdad, no le des más vueltas.-Le sonreí, quería quitarle la mayor paja posible al asunto.-Enhorabuena a los cocineros estaba todo delicioso.- Decidí cambiar de tema, antes de que siguieran preguntado, porque a ellos no sería capaz de mentirles.

-Gracias, la verdad que si quedó todo muy rico a pesar del percance con la harina.-Dijo Tomoyo soltando una risita a la vez que intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Eriol.

-Sois muy graciosos lo sabéis.-Solté con ironía, a lo que ambos se volvieron a reír.

Acabamos de comer, y mientras ellos se acomodaban en uno de los sofás, yo me dedique a recoger y limpiar la cocina, ya que ellos habían hecho la comida. No tarde mucho, por lo que en poco tiempo ya estaba haciéndoles compañía tumbándome en el sofá que quedaba libre.

Cuando ya estaba acomodada escuche la vibración de mi móvil que para mi desgracia se encontraba en la habitación.

-Malditos cacharros, siempre sonando en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Quién puñetas será ahora?.-Dije refunfuñando mientras me dirigía a por el dichoso aparato.

Llegué a la habitación, cogí el móvil de la mesilla y me volví, sin mirar quien me quería algo, a la comodidad de mi querido sofá. Me volví a tumbar y ya decidí ver quien me había hecho levantarme. Era un whatsapp de Yue. Mi cara en ese momento era un autentico poema, ¿Cómo habría conseguido mi numero?.

-¿Quién es Saku?, te has quedado blanca.-Me pregunto Tomy al ver la expresión entre asombro y horror en mi cara.

-Es Yue.-Le respondí en un hilo de voz.

-¿Y qué te quiere?.-Me preguntó esta vez Eriol.

-Que si quiero quedar para tomar un café esta tarde.-

-¿Y qué harás?-Me volvió a preguntar Eriol.

-No lo sé.-Después de que me dijeran ayer que se había ido con Akizuki, no tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

-Queda con él, no tienes nada que perder.-Me dijo Tomoyo con su tono de voz suave. Aunque la verdad tenía razón. Que tenía que perder, total no estaba segura de que eso que me dijo Tahasi fuera cierto, y quedando con él tendría una oportunidad de averiguarlo.

-Está bien.-Mire la hora del móvil y vi que eran las 4 de la tarde.-Le diré que quedamos a las 5 y media. Le mande un whatsapp diciéndole la hora y el sitio donde quedaríamos, aunque se empeño en venir a buscarme, opte por quedar con él en una cafetería que había cerca del piso de Yummi, así si por alguna casualidad Tomoyo me necesitaba estaría cerca.

-He quedado con él en la cafetería del parque de los cerezos. Así que si me necesitas avísame ¿vale?.-Le dije a Tomy. Aunque sé que si Eriol iba con ella estaría bien, no podía evitar no preocuparme.

Dieron las 5 de la tarde y yo ya estaba arreglada, me había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla de tacón cuadrado, y una camiseta de mangas largas negra con cordones en cruz en la parte delantera a modo de corsé y por encima llevaba mi cazadora de cuero. Me había maquillado como siempre con sombra negra y lápiz de ojos negro y mi pelo liso lo había dejado suelto.

-Estas muy guapa-Me dijo Tomoyo cuando aparecí de nuevo en el salón.

-Gracias.-Le sonreí.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos ya?.-Dijo Eriol, mientras ambas cogíamos nuestros bolsos.

-Sí.-Contestamos las dos al unisonó.

Bajamos al portal y nos despedimos puesto que teníamos los coches aparcados en diferentes sitios.

-Mucha suerte Tomy y si me necesitas me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Tranquila estaré bien, además viene Eriol conmigo.-Dijo Tomoyo para que me quedara más tranquila.

-Eso me tranquiliza.-Le solté.

-Y tu pásatelo bien, diviértete, que al final has conseguido lo que querías.-Me dijo Tomy sonriéndome.

-Bueno si, Gracias.-Fue lo único que conteste.

Llegue a mi coche que no estaba muy lejos aparcado y me monté, la verdad que no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que había dicho Tomoyo, "…al final has conseguido lo que querías…", si esto me hubiera pasado ayer, estaría dando saltos como una loca, pero después de lo que paso anoche con Li, algo ha cambiado y no puedo evitar pensar que los sentimientos que enterré hace tiempo estén volviendo a salir a la luz. No, eso es algo que no puedo permitirme, espero que esta cita con Yue me ayude a olvidar y que la relación con Li siga siendo la misma que hasta ahora, la de dos personas que se odian, aunque me fuera imposible olvidar sus besos.

Llegue al lugar donde había quedado con Yue, aparque, no muy lejos, paré el coche y me encamine en su busca a la cafetería.

-o-

 **PV Tomoyo**

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó Eriol cuando ya estábamos montados en el coche y rumbo a casa de Yummi.

-Estoy preocupada por Sakura, la verdad no la vi ilusionada con la cita con Yue. Tengo la sensación de que algo paso anoche que la ha hecho cambiar de idea con él. Y creo que es algo relacionado con Li.-Le conteste de la manera más sincera que pude, total Eriol en tan poquísimo tiempo me había demostrado que podía confiar en él.

-Yo también estoy seguro que algo paso anoche.

-¿Y porque nos lo habrá ocultado?, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo.-Dije con un deje de tristeza, agachando la cabeza. Realmente tengo miedo de que mi mejor amiga haya dejado de confiar en mí.

-Imagino que no lo ha hecho y le ha quitado importancia para no preocuparte con sus cosas, viendo en la situación que te encuentras ahora mismo.

-Puede que tengas razón, ella siempre está ahí para los demás. Aun así...-me ponía triste el pensar que mi mejor amiga se guardara lo que le haya pasado para ella y no deje que la ayudemos o aconsejemos.

-Ella lo ha hecho para no preocuparte más, seguro que cuando esto pase y ella considere te lo contará.-

-¿Estás seguro?.-Dije ya algo más tranquila, la verdad que Eriol siempre sabe que decir en cada momento.

-Sí, aunque eso deberías saberlo tú, ya que la conoces mejor que yo.

-Tienes razón-Dije algo avergonzada por haber dudado de la confianza de mi amiga.-Me he preocupado por nada.

Llegamos a casa de Yummi y Eriol aparcó en el mismo sitio que anoche, justo enfrente de su portal. Los nervios al fin me invadieron, aunque estuviera completamente segura de la decisión que había tomado, no sabía cómo se desenvolvería la cosa una vez este frente a él.

Yummi tenía un carácter de perros cuando discutíamos y sinceramente eso era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento, quería que fuera algo rápido para salir de allí cuanto antes y volver al lado de Eriol donde me sentía segura y protegida.

-Bien, llegó la hora.-La verdad que al decir esas palabras me sentía como si de verdad hubiese llegado mi hora, nunca me había tocado vivir algo así, aun que también dicen que para todo hay una primera vez.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, te lo digo enserio Tomoyo, haría lo que fuera por ti.-Esas palabras de Eriol, me dieron fuerza y seguridad, la verdad que me sentía tan bien a su lado que con eso había conseguido que quisiera acabar con esto cuanto antes y no demorarlo más.

-Estaré bien, al fin en unos minutos seré libre de nuevo.-Dicho esto salí del coche y me dirigí a casa de Yummi.

Llegue al portal y toque el botón correspondiente, en el telefonillo, al piso de Yummi.

-¿ _Quién es?.-_ La voz de Yummi sonó a través del auricular.

-Tomoyo, ábreme.-Le dije denotando insistencia.

- _A Tommy no te esperaba, esto…dame un minuto que estoy ocupado con una cosa.-_ Cuando me dijo eso lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue que con la cosa que podía estar ocupado no era otra que con la guarra de su amante. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces saque la copia de la llave que me había dado del portal y subí lo mas rápido que me dieron las piernas de sí.

Toque el timbre de manera insistente para que me abriera y no le quedo otra que hacerlo si no quería que los vecinos se asomaran a ver qué pasaba ante mi desesperada insistencia.

Abrió la puerta algo cabreado y sin camiseta cosa que hizo que mis sospechas se confirmaran. Se quedo parado en la puerta sin dejarme ver el interior de su apartamento.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?, no te he dicho que me dieras un minuto que estaba ocupado.-Soltó alzando la voz.

-Déjame entrar.-Le dije alzando yo también la voz.

-Te he dicho que estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

-Déjame entrar si no quieres que te monte un espectáculo que haga salir a los vecinos.-Dicho esto le aparte de un empujón entre al apartamento y lo que vi sacudió de mi cabeza las pocas dudas que me quedaban, si aún quedaba alguna. Ropa de mujer invadía parte del suelo del salón.

-No es lo que parece.-Dijo con intención de que yo me lo creyera cosa que no le funciono.

-Otra vez tachándome de tonta Hitomi.

-Esto…Yo.-No sabía por dónde escapar, lo había pillado infraganti.

-Sabes una cosa, ya no tienes que preocuparte de esconder más a la puta con la que te acuestas. Desde este momento eres libre de meter tu asquerosa polla donde te plazca. Hemos terminado. Si, lo sé todo Hitomi, ayer te vi con ella, y sinceramente me alegro de haberlo visto, así por fin tuve el valor de decidirme a mandarte a la mierda, cosa que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que estás diciendo Tomoyo?.- Me pregunto sorprendido ante mi revelación.

-Lo que oyes Hitomi, que te olvides de mi, eres un mierda, que solo usa a las mujeres a su antojo.-La rabia se estaba apoderando de mi hasta llegar a un punto que desconocía.

-Pues sabes que te digo Daidouji que la culpa de que me acueste con otras la tienes tu, si no hubieras sido tan fría y estrecha, esto no habría pasado. Si me hubieras dejado follarte más y no me hubieras puesto tantas escusas, no tendría que haber buscado donde meterla. Un hombre tiene necesidades Daidouji. Y te digo algo si me dejas que te folle más a menudo, esto de mis aventuras se acabo, porque tú eres la que mas cachondo me pone Tomoyo.-Dijo intentando acorralarme contra la pared.

-No se te ocurra arrimarte a mi gilipollas, no volvería contigo por nada del mundo. Eres un desgraciado. Olvídame.- Me aleje de él y salí escaleras abajo, ahora mismo no era capaz de pensar en nada, mi mente se había quedado en blanco, solo quería llorar de la rabia que tenia acumulada, deseaba llegar al coche con Eriol y que me llevara lejos de este sitio. Quería huir.

-o-

 **PV Eriol**

-Espero que no tenga que subir a reventarle la boca a ese payaso.-Solté en un suspiro, era increíble lo que me podía llegar a preocupar esta chica, al menos es fuerte, más de lo que ella se piensa y eso es algo que, aunque poco, me tranquiliza, es algo que tiene que resolver por sí misma.

Cogí el móvil y decidí hablar con Shaoran. Después de lo de la llamada que tuve que hacerle anoche me quede dándole vueltas a que ha podido suceder entre estos dos.

Marque su número y después del tercer toque la voz de mi amigo sonó a través del auricular.

- _¿Qué pasa gafotas?._

-¿Estas en casa?.-Le pregunté.

- _No, he salido, necesitaba dar una vuelta_.

-¿Y por donde andas?.

- _¿Para qué tanta pregunta gafotas, que pasa no puedes vivir sin mi?.-_ Me pregunto con tono de burla.

-Es por si nos podíamos ver, tengo algo que preguntarte.

- _Estoy en el parque de los cerezos._

 _-_ Pues cojonudo, yo estoy aquí cerca, por la salida de la cafetería.

- _¿Y qué haces ahí gafotas, me estabas espiando?.-_

 _-_ No seas tan egocéntrico Li, ando haciendo unas cosas. Te espero aquí que estoy en el coche.

- _Ok gafotas, tardo 2 minutos._ -Dicho esto colgó. Será cabrón, desde luego el ego de este tío no tiene límites.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, tenia al egocéntrico de mi mejor amigo, apoyado en el capo de mi coche. Por lo que salí y le imité poniéndome a su lado.

-Bueno que es eso que tenias que preguntarme- Me dijo intrigado y mirándome de reojo.

-¿Que paso anoche entre Sakura y tú?.-Le pregunté.

-¿Te ha contado algo la mocosa esa?.-Esas palabras salieron como escupidas de su boca, realmente ha tenido que pasar algo serio entre ellos.

-No, por eso te pregunto a ti, porque me resulto muy raro que me hiciera llamarte para ver si habías llegado bien a tu casa.-

-¿Con que fue idea de Kinoboba?.-Dijo refiriéndose a ella en un tono despectivo que nunca antes había utilizado.-Bien te lo contare, total tarde o temprano te lo va a contar ella.

Comenzó a narrarme lo que sucedió la noche anterior. A medida que lo me lo iba contando su expresión paso de neutra a una de completo cabreo.

-Entonces ¿la besaste?.-Le pregunte cuando acabo de contarme.

-Sí.

-¿Y ella te dijo que ya estaba con alguien?- Esto me extraño.

-Sí.

-¿Y te dijo con quien?.-Le pregunte para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Dio a entender que con Thukisiro.- Al pronunciar esa frase vi como mi amigo cerraba los puños con bastante fuerza ya que tenia los nudillos blancos.

-Sinceramente creo que te mintió.-Pero mi amigo no prestó mucha atención a eso ultimo que dije ya su atención estaba completamente enfocada a dos personas que conocíamos demasiado bien que se encontraban en la puerta del café.

-¿Con que mintió eh, entonces que hace abrazada a ese gilipollas en la puerta del café?.-Dijo completamente rojo por la ira.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo, ella solo ha quedado con él para tomar un café.

-¿Tu lo sabías, sabias que estaban juntos y aun así la encubres?.-Me soltó completamente cabreado.

-Lo único que se es que han quedado para tomar un café, te lo acabo de decir.-Dije intentado calmarle cosa que era imposible. Que malos son los celos.

-Que te sucede Li, ¿no decías que no te importaba lo que ella hiciese con su vida? Ella es libre de estar y hacer lo que quiera con quien le apetezca. - Pero era tarde para escuchar su respuesta ya que mi amigo iba dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

Justo cuando iba a ir tras él, apareció Tomoyo, echa una furia y de sus ojos pude apreciar que se escapaban unas lagrimas.

Por lo que la situación era la siguiente, Tomoyo llorando de la rabia, Shaoran hecho una furia y ¿qué es eso, Thuskisiro y Sakura besándose?…Esto no va a acabar bien.


	10. Capitulo 10: Eres mia

_**Capitulo 10: Eres mía**_

 _ **PV Eriol**_

Por lo que la situación era la siguiente, Tomoyo llorando de la rabia, Shaoran hecho una furia y ¿qué es eso, Thuskisiro y Sakura besándose?…Esto no va a acabar bien.

Cuando Tomoyo al fin llego a mi altura me di cuenta de lo realmente afectada que estaba, las rupturas nunca son fáciles pero estaba seguro que algo mas había pasado ahí arriba. Me dolía verla así y quería consolarla pero estaba en una completa tesitura ya que mi mejor amigo también podía meterse en problemas a solo unos poco metros mas allá. _¿Qué hago?_ esa era mi duda, hasta que Tomoyo me la resolvió.

-Eriol, ¿qué está sucediendo ahí?. - Me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y miraba sorprendida hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos.

-Pues lo que ves.

-Y que haces ahí parado, vamos.- Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la cafetería; por lo visto su mayor prioridad ahora mismo era detener el desastre que se estaba a punto de producir.

-o-

 **PV Sakura**

Cuando llegue a la cafetería Yue ya estaba esperándome en la puerta, me acerque a él y le salude con dos besos.

-Buenas Yue, has llegado pronto.

-Hola Sakura, no quería hacerte esperar.-Me respondió en un tono muy dulce aunque sin perder su masculinidad, pero aun así no era capaz de olvidar los besos de Shaoran de la noche anterior ni lo que me dolió el motivo por el cual me los dio. _¿Por qué coño siempre lo ha tenido que hacer todo tan complicado?_

Aunque perdida en mis pensamientos, estaba a punto de decirle a mi acompañante que pasáramos dentro, cuando sin esperármelo sentí como unos cálidos labios se aferraban a los míos en un tierno beso. No sabía cómo reaccionar la verdad estaba perdida, anoche mi sueño era este, el sentir los labios de Yue en los míos, _¿pero porque no me sabían bien?_ , _¿por qué no estaba disfrutando de este beso?_ , en el fondo de mi subconsciente lo sabía y era todo por culpa del gilipollas de Li, de sus besos, del tacto de sus labios que se habían quedado grabados a fuego en los míos, y esa marca era ya imborrable.

No habíamos roto el contacto aun cuando escuche la voz de Li, dios esto ya era lo último, que pretende mi subconsciente volverme loca. Me quede sorprendida al sentir como Yue se separo de mi de manera brusca por lo que abrí los ojos y me encontré con que mi subconsciente no era el que me quería jugar una mala pasada, si no el destino, al ponerme justo enfrente de mí en este momento a la única persona que menos quiero ver pero que más ronda en mis pensamientos, y este no era otro que el cretino de Li.

-Suéltala.-Grito Li lleno de ira.

-¿Por que debería hacerlo, Li?.-Le pregunto con superioridad Yue.

-Suéltala antes de que te parta la cara, desgraciado.-Dijo Shaoran cada vez mas enfadado.

-No.- Dijo Yue aferrándome más a su cuerpo con la mano que tenía en mi cintura.

En esto Li se abalanza contra Yue asestándole un puñetazo en toda la boca, partiéndole el labio, cosa a la que Yue respondió y se enzarzaron en una pelea que yo no sabía cómo parar, mi cuerpo no respondía, y mi voz no quería salir, solo quería que pararan y que Li estuviera bien.

Cuando mi desesperación estaba en su punto más álgido, como ángeles caídos del cielo aparecieron Tomoyo y Eriol, el cual se metió en medio de los dos y consiguió agarrar a Shaoran, el cual estaba sangrando por la comisura del labio. Tomoyo asustada se puso a mi derecha e intentaba tranquilizarme, cosa que ahora mismo ni la mayor concentración de tila y valeriana en una infusión podrían conseguir.

-Ya basta.-Grito Eriol sujetando a su amigo por los brazos.

\- Él empezó primero.-Escupió Yue como queriendo evadir toda parte de culpabilidad sobre lo ocurrido.

-Ella es mía, te queda claro. - Soltó Li al tiempo que se libraba de las ataduras de Eriol. Se acerco a mí y de forma brusca me sujeto del brazo y con bastante fuerza me arrastro con él ante la mirada atónita de mis amigos y de Yue.

Tiró de mi mientras que atravesábamos el parque de los cerezos, su agarre empezaba a doler pero las palabras seguían sin salir de mi boca, pero tenía que echarle coraje, no podía permitir que me siguiera arrastrando a su voluntad hasta vete a saber dónde.

-Suéltame Li.-Le impuse.

-No.-Fue su única y tajante respuesta

-Me haces daño.-Le dije sin obtener otra respuesta que la que ejerciera menos fuerza sobre mi brazo.

Llegamos a su coche, el cual estaba aparcado en una de las salidas al norte del parque que daba a una calle bastante tranquila, pero donde se encontraban las mejores librerías de la ciudad.

Me llevo aun agarrada por el brazo a la puerta del copiloto, y la abrió con su mano libre.

-Sube.-Me dijo en un tono bastante brusco, _¿pero que pretendía, de verdad creía que me iba a ir con él sin una explicación?_.

-¿A dónde vamos Li?.-Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, ¿dónde estaba la Sakura decidida, que sabia enfrentarse a Li, cuando más la necesitaba?

-Sube ya.- Me volvió a repetir en ese modo autoritario y exigente.

Me subí al coche, me senté y abroche el cinturón de seguridad mientras el cerraba mi puerta y rodeaba el coche por la parte delantera para llegar a su respectivo asiento.

Una vez sentado en su asiento arranco el coche y sin dirigirme la palabra arranco rumbo a un destino completamente desconocido aun para mí.

-o-

 **PV Tomoyo**

Me quede mirando a Eriol completamente atónita por lo que acababa de pasar ante mis ojos, por lo que pude deducir algo más que una tontería fue lo que paso anoche y esta relacionado con estos tres. Al menos toda esta situación había conseguido que olvidara mi reciente encontronazo con el capullo de mi ex-novio , si por fin ex-novio, pero ese no era el momento para divagar, ya que mientras yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, Eriol estaba lidiando con un muy cabreado Yue.

-¿Quién coño se cree tu amiguito para partirme la cara y encima llevarse a Sakura por la fuerza?.- Saltó Yue a Eriol como reprochándole lo sucedido.

-Mira no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa entre esos dos, pero te aseguro que si mi "amiguito" ha hecho esto tendrá sus motivos.-Le dijo Eriol intentando mantener la calma. -Así que te aconsejo que te alejes de Sakura.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Eriol me tomo de la mano de forma firme pero delicada y me dirigió hasta su coche, la verdad que después de todo lo sucedido solo tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

Subimos al coche y se puso en marcha dejando atrás a un Yue completamente desconcertado y bastante cabreado.

-¡Dios mío! la que se ha liado en un momento .- Dije ya mas aliviada al salir de allí y al sentir el confort del coche de Eriol.

-Ya ves.-Me respondió el también más calmado

-Si al menos hubiéramos sabido que ha sucedido, podríamos haber impedido esto antes.- Solté con un deje de tristeza al recordar la cara de desesperación que tenía mi mejor amiga hace solo un momento.

-Yo lo sabía.- Me dijo Eriol.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabías?.- Le pregunte ansiosa por saber cuándo se había enterado y de qué manera, ya que mi querida Saku no había soltado prenda y dudo mucho que se lo contara a él y a mí no, _¿o se lo había contado?_.

-Me lo conto Shaoran antes de que bajaras del piso de tu ex.-Me alivie al oír eso de boca de Eriol, Sakura jamás me haría eso.

-¿Y qué hacia Shaoran contigo?.

-Le llame yo, quería saber que había pasado entre ellos dos anoche.- Y antes de que yo pudiera formular más preguntas que saciaran mi curiosidad me conto todo lo sucedido hasta el momento en que yo llegue a escena.

Justo acabó de contar a la vez que aparcaba el coche en la plazuelita donde estaba mi casa. Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia arriba hasta que nos topamos con la puerta del piso donde me pare para buscar las llaves dentro del bolso.

Una vez dentro nos acomodamos en el sofá y nos abrazamos, la verdad que al menos yo necesitaba su contacto, ya que era el único con el que me sentía segura y después de todo lo sucedido esa era la mejor forma de asimilarlo, _¿o no?._

Pues no a Eriol se le estaba ocurriendo una mejor manera de asimilar mi recién adquirida soltería, me separo de su pecho y me coloco la mano que tenia libre en el mentón y me puso de tal manera que podía contemplar sus grandes y ojos azules a través de las gafas que le hacían tan irresistible. Desvié la vista hasta sus labios, esos labios que ansiaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo probar y el pareció darse cuenta ya que lo siguiente que noté fueron sus labios sobre los míos a la vez que me aferraba a su cuerpo con la mano que tenía en mi cintura.

¡Dios! me sentía tan bien, tan viva, el sabor de los labios de Eriol era para mí un autentico elixir que a partir de ahora estoy segura que se convertiría en una adicción. El beso se intensifico y la mano que Eriol tenía en mi cintura se deslizo sutilmente y de manera suave hasta mi muslo donde empezó a introducirla por debajo de la pequeña falda de tela que llevaba puesta. Me estremecí ante el tacto de su mano cálida y el pareció notarlo porque la mano que tenia ahora en mi nuca paso a mi cintura para aferrarme, si era posible, aun más a él. Me sentía en una nube, con todo tipo de sensaciones recorriéndome, pero ya sabía hasta donde llegaría la cosa y sinceramente no pensaba detenerlo, quería que siguiera por lo que le di un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior y ahí se percato de que yo también tenía ganas de ir más allá…

Termino de introducir su cálida mano por debajo de la falda, ahora por la parte interior del muslo, hasta que llego a su destino, aquella parte de mi anatomía inferior que ya estaba completamente empapada. Me tenía en sus manos y no deseaba otra cosa, comenzó a pasar su dedo de forma furtiva por encima de mi ropa interior pudiendo comprobar cómo mi humedad traspasaba la fina tela. Cuando pensé que por fin se había decido a introducir su mano bajo mi ropa, retiro su mano, llevándose por mi parte una mirada de desaprobación y reproche, que fue respondida con una sonrisa torcida por parte suya, la cual me provocó aun mas excitación. Llevó sus manos a mi camisa y fue desabrochando uno por uno todos los botones hasta dejar al descubierto mis firmes pechos aun ocultos por el sujetador, el cual no tardo mucho en seguir a la camisa que había sido tirada al suelo.

Se acerco con lentitud a mi cuello y empezó a dejar un reguero de besos cálidos y húmedos hasta llegar a mis pezones, a los cuales les había llegado el momento de ser saboreados por esos labios tan deliciosos que ahora me estaban llevando al placer absoluto, mientras con su boca lamia y mordía esos pequeños botoncitos del placer, su mano derecha se coló hábilmente por dentro de mi ropa interior para comenzar a acariciarme el clítoris de tal manera que un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda. No se detuvo en su labor hasta que me hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Ahora era mi turno, quería hacerle sentir el mismo placer que me había provocado, por lo que le quite la camiseta y mientras era yo la que hacía un camino de besos por su cuello y abdomen, iba desabrochándole el pantalón para poder jugar mejor con lo que este y su ropa interior ocultaban. Me conseguí deshacer de todos mis obstáculos en tiempo record, ya que las ganas de saborear cada parte de su cuerpo eran demasiadas, por lo que cuando su exuberante hombría estaba ya a mi vista, me fui dirección a ella y comencé a lamerla, saboreando cada parte de su miembro, notando como a cada lametón se estremecía. Termine la introducción y la metí en mi boca, comenzando con movimientos hábiles a masturbarle, cosa que estaba ocasionando que mi querido Eriol soltara pequeños gemidos que a mí me inspiraban a continuar con mi labor. Pasado un momento el me detuvo, me agarro la mano y me dirigió a mi habitación, deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

Me quito la poca ropa que me quedaba antes de tumbarme en la cama, se coloco el condón en su miembro erecto y se posiciono encima de mi introduciendo poco a poco su hombría en mi interior, cosa que hizo que se me escapara un gemido que pareció encantarle porque empezó ha embestirme de manera rápida y fogosa, lo que hacía que yo ya no pudiera parar de gemir.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero para mi noción del tiempo fue demasiado poco, cuando ambos llegamos al máximo placer, a ese orgasmo que nos dejo a ambos rendidos, sudados y tirados en la cama, mirándonos el uno al otro, sin que nada mas existiera a nuestro alrededor.

-Ahora vengo.-Dijo Eriol levantándose de la cama, completamente desnudo.

-¿Dónde vas?. -Le pregunte curiosa.

-A por el tabaco.

-Tienes que dejar ese vicio insano Eriol.-Le dije a modo de regañina

-Puede que por ti lo haga.-Y dicho esto se marcho a por su tan ansiado vicio. Al volver a la habitación pude fijarme perfectamente en su anatomía, y vaya anatomía, me quedo tan sumamente embobada que no me había fijado siquiera que junto con el tabaco también había traído nuestra ropa, de la cual me había olvidado y que estaba tirada en pleno suelo del salón.

Dejó la ropa encima de la cama a lo que él se puso sus bóxer y yo mis bragas que aun seguían tiradas en el suelo y su camiseta. Nos sentamos abrazados en la cama, al principio en absoluto silencio disfrutando del momento, hasta que por fin Eriol fue el que habló.

-No me has contado al final que paso con tu ex.-Me dijo mirándome por encima de las gafas.

-Entre unas cosas y otras se me ha olvidado - le respondí con una sonrisa fingida - y de todas formas tu tampoco me has preguntado.

-Pues te pregunto ahora.-Me dijo mirándome pero ahora con una sonrisa picarona dibujada en su cara.

-Si insistes, te lo contare.- Y empecé a narrarle todo lo sucedido en casa del payaso de Yummi.

-Menos mal que te has librado de él, si llego a estar ahí le reviento la cara.-Me dijo Eriol con un deje de mosqueo en su voz.

-Y hablando de hostias, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Li y Sakura?, no han dado señales de vida desde que se fueron.-Esa pregunta la lance mas para mí que para él, pues mi mente recordó lo sucedido esta tarde con ellos.

-Seguro que estarán bien Tomoyo, ya verás que cuando se tranquilicen nos mandaran un whatsapp.-Dijo Eriol manteniendo su entereza y serenidad propias, ante cualquier situación.

-Sí, seguro que si.-Sus palabras consiguieron tranquilizarme, aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera un poco inquieta, pero decidí tener paciencia.

-Te apetece que veamos una peli.-Dijo Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, la verdad que estaría bastante bien.-Por lo que dicho esto nos levantamos de la cama, nos terminamos de vestir y nos dirigimos al salón para acomodarnos en uno de los sofás , a esperar que nuestros queridos amigos se manifestaran.

-o-

 **PV Sakura**

Llegamos a su casa, aparco el coche justo en la puerta y paro el motor, todo el trayecto habíamos estado en un completo silencio que envolvía todo a nuestro alrededor. La verdad estaba mosqueada y furiosa _¿Quién se creía que era para arrástrame a la fuerza con él?_ , estaba a punto de reprocharle ese comportamiento tan absurdo cuando al fin él rompió el silencio.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con ese payaso?.- No me lo puedo creer, el reprochándome a mí, yo soy la que esta cabreada, acaso se cree con algún derecho sobre mí.

-¿Eh oído bien Li?, creo que te deje ayer bastante claro que no te importa lo que haga con mi vida, con quien yo quede es asunto mío.-Esto era el colmo, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, como también recuerdo que te deje muy claro que tú eras mía, y no iba a dejar que nadie te pusiera una mano encima, ¿o es que acaso se te ha olvidado?.

-No se me ha olvidado Li, solamente lo he ignorado, ¿de verdad te piensas que iba a cumplir una cosa tan absurda?, si ni siquiera me has dicho el por qué de tus exigencias.-Le solté furiosa, de verdad no se que se le pasaba por la cabeza. No sé si lo hizo para que no siguiera hablando o por el mero hecho de cabrearme aun más, pero cuando me descuide ya tenía los fogosos labios de Shaoran atrapando a los míos, he de reconocerme a mi misma que los echaba de menos, a pesar de que otros labios que no fueran los suyos me han besado, el tacto de los de Shaoran sigue marcado en ellos. Me beso con desesperación, como si tuviera miedo a que me alejara de su lado en este momento, pero a pesar de eso, se separo de manera brusca y recordé que durante la pelea Yue le había partido el labio. Le mire y vi que aun lo tenía bastante hinchado.

-¿Te duele mucho?.-Le pregunte ya de forma más calmada, aun no sé muy bien por qué, pero en realidad no deseaba estar en otro lugar que no fuera este.

-Es soportable.- Me respondió de manera algo brusca, no lo entiendo me besa pero luego es un borde conmigo, si solo fuera un poco más sincero con lo que pretende yo… _NO, NO, NO, te juraste a ti misma Sakura que jamás volverías a quererle, que jamás volverías a demostrarle lo mucho que te mueres por estar con él , que jamás te volverías a mostrar débil ante él_. La voz de mi conciencia era la que me detenía para que no me lanzara a sus brazos, pero aun así, aunque no me pudiera dar el lujo de expresar todo lo que sentía por él en ese momento, tampoco podía evitar querer cuidarlo y curarle esa herida, porque en el fondo sea por los motivos que sea, la tiene por mi culpa.

-Li, deberíamos entrar a curarte esa herida, se te puede infectar.-Le dije con una voz suave impropia de mi y mucho menos hacia él.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme por mi apellido?, me revienta que me llames así.-Sus palabras me dejaron atónita, desde cuando Shaoran quería esa cercanía conmigo, desde cuando le molestaba tanto que lo llamara por su apellido.

-Muy bien, pues Shaoran vamos que te cure.- El afirmo con su cabeza pero en ningún momento me miró. Se bajo del coche y yo le seguí, y nos dirigimos a la puerta de su casa.

Una vez dentro me indico que le siguiera y me llevo hasta su dormitorio, donde ya había estado ayer, me dejo sentada en la cama y es se metió en el baño de la habitación a por el botiquín.

Se sentó a mi lado pero desviando su mirada, ¿Por qué no se atrevía a mirarme?, yo saque del botiquín todo lo necesario para curarle, y me puse a ello, se quejo un par de veces a causa del dolor, pero no me puso ninguna objeción. Cuando finalice él aparto la cajita que yo acababa de cerrar y la dejo en el suelo, y se me acerco decidido, sabía lo que iba a suceder y la verdad lo deseaba, ya no podía evitarlo más, me beso, y aunque ahora el sabor de sus besos estuviera mezclado con el sabor del yodo, no me importaba, solo deseaba aquel beso, sentir su contacto, sentirlo a él.

Me agarro por la cintura y me aferro a su cuerpo, por impulso coloque mis manos en su pecho, y lo acaricie, me deje llevar hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. Nos separamos lentamente, su labio seguía hinchado pero parecía no importarle, parecía de verdad que deseara aquellos besos tanto como yo, pero no podía ser, él me odiaba, me odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que paso aquello en bachillerato, por eso le lio con esa chica delante de mis narices aquel día, porque sabía que yo le quería y quiso putearme con eso y por eso decidí empezar a odiarle, cosa que no conseguí.

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que me dijera el motivo por el cual me torturaba de aquella manera, aunque me dijera que es porque me odia, ya me da igual, pero el no saber porque hace prisioneros mis labios de los suyos a la mínima oportunidad o porque me reclama como suya, me está volviendo loca.

-Shaoran, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?.-Mi tono de voz sonó a desesperación y así era como me sentía.

-Porque eres mía, ya te lo dije en casa del gafotas.-¿Por qué no puede ser más claro?.

-Shaoran, necesito saber de verdad los motivos, no puedo seguir como si nada cada vez que me besas.

-¿Es que hace falta algún motivo?.-Sus palabras se me clavaron como puñales en mi pecho, de verdad me besaba sin motivo, solo por capricho, ¿qué pasa que ahora la había tomado conmigo y yo era su nuevo entretenimiento?, esto sí que no, se acabo.

-Li, no creas que voy a ser una más de tu lista, solo porque estés aburrido - las lagrimas de impotencia empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas - olvídate de mí, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, te odio. -Y salí de allí, salí de aquella habitación que olía a él, sali de aquella casa y me fui corriendo, corri lo mas rápido que pude sin mirar atrás mientras mis lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos cada vez en mayor cantidad. Tarde un rato pero llegue al parque de los cerezos, donde se encontraba mi coche, aunque estaba exausta, las lagrimas aun no habian dejado de caer, me apolle en mi coche y llore, llore hasta que no me quedaban más lagrimas y cuando vi que era el momento de subirme al coche e irme lejos, cuanto mas lejos de él mejor, vi su coche que me impedia el paso, aparcado justo delante del mio.

Vi como se bajaba y se dirigia donde yo estaba, no quería verlo, quería que se fuera y me olvidara, el hecho de que me estuviera utilizando así, me dolía mucho más que el que me odiara. Se acerco a mi, me abrazo, intente librarme de su agarre, pero el tenía mas fuerza que yo, por lo que me fue imposible.

-TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODI…-No me dio tiempo a terminar, pues sus labios volvieron hacer prisioneros a los mios, mientras mis lagrimas seguian su recorrido. Me separe de él y le mire, en su cara había dibujada una espresion de dolor, no comprendía nada, si no estaba jugando conmigo que quería.

-Sakura, te voy a dejar claras un par de cosas, la primera no vuelvas a largarte y dejarme con la palabra en la boca - su tono era serio - la segunda, que te preguntara si necesitaba motivo no es por que no lo tuviera, solo quería ver tu reacción.

-Y si tienes un motivo, ¿Te importaría decirmelo?.-Mis lagrimas se habían detenido, pero el dolor aun no había desaparecido, tenia miedo de conocer el motivo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.-Me preguntó en un tono seco.

-Creo que es obvio, ¿o es qué cuando besas a una chica, no te pide explicaciones?.-Le dije ya recobrando mi cordura, o al menos parte de ella, ya que esta situación se me seguía haciendo bastante surrealista, ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como en las películas románticas esas que tanto gustan al resto de las chicas, donde el amor siempre triunfa y donde el principe azul siempre es un perfecto caballero?, el porqué, porque esto es la vida real, y ni el amor todo lo puede, ni existen los principes azules porque todos, absolutamente todos, destiñen y mi caso no iba a ser diferente, no sería la primera ni la única, que se termina enamorando de un auténtico cretino.

-Pues obviamente no, cuando beso a una tía, ya sabe que es lo que busco de ella.- Me soltó con superioridad.

-Vamos que ya se conocen de sobra tu fama de Don Juan y no hacen preguntas.-Le dije yo con un aire de molestia , pero no por sus ligoteos, si no porque se dedicara a usar a las mujeres como si fueran clínex de usar y tirar.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me ande ligando a unas y a otras?.-Me preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa torcida en su boca y con aires de triunfador. Como si cada mujer con la que se ha acostado es un trofeo más del que presumir con sus amigos. Como coño me pude fijar en un tío así, he aquí, en mi la prueba de que el amor te vuelve idiota.

-A mi no me molesta que andes follando con unas y con otras, lo que me jode es que trates así a las mujeres, aunque algunas se lo vayan buscando.-Dije esto dandome la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a él, la verdad estaba molesta y para qué negarlo también algo celosa, pero eso jamás se lo reconocería.

-Pues a mí sí me molesta que andes con otros tios que no sean yo.-Me susurró al oido mientras me pasaba los brazos por la cintura en un intento de abrazo.

-¿Me dirás porqué te molesta tanto que haga vida social?.-Ya de verdad me mataba la curiosidad, porque tanto misterio.

-Algún día puede qué te lo diga.-Dijo antes de darme un beso en el cuello, un beso nada inocente cabe añadir, cosa que hizo que me estremeciera y empezara a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mis partes bajas.

-Pues hasta que no me lo digas, no voy a dejar que me des un beso más.-Dije a modo de incitarle a que me dijera de una vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque yo me este volviendo adicta a sus besos, tenía que ser fuerte si quería conseguir mi objetivo, sacarle la verdad. Pero algo me decía que iba a ser una lucha complicada.

-Eso no va así-Me dijo entre beso y beso en el cuello, que me estaban haciendo perder el sentido y la razón, cosa mala en ese momento, el enemigo estaba usando la distracción y yo tenía que mantenerme fría e inexpresiva o terminaria cayendo en su juego.

-¿Y cómo es entonces, Shaoran?.- Le dije girándome hacia él y con voz sensual. _A este juego podemos jugar los dos._

-Pues yo te beso cuando yo quiera, y tu no haces preguntas que no debes.-Me dijo acercandose poco a poco a mi.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero seguirte el juego?.-Le susurre al odio.

-Pues esto.-Y me empotró contra mi coche, agarrándome las manos por encima de la cabeza, impidiendome cualquier movimiento, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, se sentía de maravilla, sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos a placer, para pasar a besarme en la boca de una manera apasionada, no hace falta decir que yo a estas alturas ya había empapado todo mi tanga y que el uso de mis facultades mentales estaba al nivel del subsuelo.

Le correspondí el beso, dando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, cosa que parecía gustarle y excitarle, porque al estar tan pegado a mi podía notar su miembro en mi cadera, en todo su explendor. Cuando vio que yo no oponia resistencia me soltó las manos y fue recorriendo despacio, como queriendo reconocer cada rincón de mi anatomía, hasta que se decidio por dejarlas en mi culo, agarrandolo con firmeza, mientras yo me ponía de puntillas para llegar bien a su boca y rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos.

Nos separamos por culpa de la falta de aire, y nos quedamos mirando como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, saltaban chispas en el ambiente, había tension y estabamos a punto de volver con nuestro apasionado y loco juego, cuando me sonó el teléfono. Me había llegado un whatsapp, ¡Joder! que inoportuno, malditos cacharros, si no fuera porque son necesarios hace tiempo habría mandado a la mierda el mío, siempre me sonaba en los momentos más inoportunos.

Cogí el puñetero aparato y leí el Whatsapp, era de Tomoyo que estaba preocupada por mi, la verdad que ya era tarde, se había hecho de noche pero con tantas emociones no había caído en la hora.

-¿Quién es?.-Me dijo mosqueado

-Es Tomoyo, que esta preocupada por mi, creo que me voy ya a casa.

-Está bien, ya es tarde.

-Bueno,…adiós.- Le respondí.

-Espera, pídele mi número al gafotas, seguro estará con Daidouji, y cuando estés con ellos me avisas.-Enserio había oido bien, Shaoran se estaba preocupando por mí.

-OK.

-Bueno lo dicho nos vemos.- Y dicho esto, me dio un beso corto, se montó en su coche y se fue.

Yo le imite, me monte en el mío, lo arranque, y perdida en mis pensamientos recordando todo lo acontecido hoy llegue a mi casa. Aparte de mis muchas dudas con Shaoran, una que me rondaba ahora mismo la cabeza era, ¿Cómo se lo cuento yo a estos…?

A mi mejor amiga, la que es como mi hermana, por haber encontrado a su Eriol, enhorabuena y que seas muy feliz, y que tu sí que tengas un amor de película….Te Quiere Ruchy.


	11. Capitulo 11: Venganza

_**Capitulo 11: Venganza**_

PV Sakura

Yo le imite, me monte en el mío, lo arranque, y perdida en mis pensamientos recordando todo lo acontecido hoy llegue a mi casa. Aparte de mis muchas dudas con Shaoran, una que me rondaba ahora mismo la cabeza era, ¿Cómo se lo cuento yo a estos…?

Aún no me había atrevido a subir las escaleras para entrar a nuestro piso, seguía en el portal, llevaba ya dos cigarros en el tiempo que pensaba como explicar todo lo que había pasado hoy, no podía decirles todavía lo que estaba pasando con Li, puesto que tenía que aclararme primero yo misma toda esta situación. Había llegado a una solución temporal, les contaría todo lo sucedido, omitiendo las partes en las que…bueno, Li me besa…si eso sería lo mejor.

Decidida al fin que con eso se conformarían, subí por fin a casa, al entrar estaban ambos esperándome, Tomoyo con algo de preocupación y Eriol mas bien intrigado, no cabe aclarar por qué.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada Tommy se me abalanzó como si llevara una vida sin verme, eso me indico cuan preocupada estaba, que era algo más de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Dónde has estado?...¿Qué ha pasado?...¿Para qué quieres el puñetero móvil, es que al menos no puedes avisar de que estas bien?.- Tomoyo había decido tomar el papel de madre, y en parte la entendía, por lo que me dispuse a contarles todo tal como lo había planeado.

-Bueno y ahora que ya sabéis que ha pasado, y que os quedáis con las mismas dudas que yo referentes a sus motivos, me voy a la cama, ha sido un día muy largo y necesito descansar.

-Buenas noches Sakura, descansa.-Eso fue lo último que me dijo Eriol antes de que tomara rumbo a mi habitación para un tan merecido descanso. Que después de todo lo acontecido no solo hoy si no en los últimos días, la verdad necesitaba dormir y así aun que sea durante unas horas olvidarme de todo lo relacionado con Li.

Cuando ya estaba con el pijama y dispuesta a meterme en mi mullida cama, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió dejando ver a mi querida amiga, que al parecer mi narración de los hechos no le había parecido demasiado convincente o eso pensaba…

-Sakurita, ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que se todo lo que está pasando con Li? Sí, lo de que te ha besado también lo sé.- Soltó de golpe Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-Le pregunte intrigada.

-Eriol me lo contó viniendo de camino a casa esta tarde, al parecer Li se lo dijo antes de que os viera en la cafetería de la plaza y saliera disparado en vuestra dirección. Pero la cuestión no es esa Sakura, lo que me duele es que no hayas podido confiar en mí y contármelo tu misma, y más sabiendo lo que yo sé que pasó con él. Hasta Li ha sido capaz de contárselo a su amigo. -Esa mirada de Tomoyo tan trise y sus ojos a punto de dejar escapar una lagrima me hicieron recapacitar, ella era mi mejor amiga, lo sabía todo de mí, no había sido justa con ella.

-Lo siento mucho Tommy de verdad, te contaré todo mañana desayunado de acuerdo, y si no te lo he contado antes ha sido porque necesitaba poner en orden mi cabeza y averiguar los motivos por lo que el idiota de Li me está haciendo todo esto.- Al parecer dije exactamente lo que mi amiga quería oír porque su cara cambio y me dio un abrazo de esos que dan las madres cuando llevan tiempo sin ver a sus hijos, los cuales te dejan sin oxigeno en el cuerpo.

-Tranquila Sakurita, te ayudare a conocer los motivos de Li, además ahora que estoy soltera tengo medios para convencer a su querido mejor amigo a que me cuente ciertas cosas.- Dijo antes de soltar una risita malvada que me recordó a la de una bruja de dibujos animados. Aún que bien es cierto no me apetecía saber cuan persuasiva podía ser mi mejor amiga con Eriol.

-Hablando de eso, mañana me tienes que contar como fue tu ruptura con el gilipollas de Yummi.- Me acababa de acordar que Tommy había roto hoy con ese payaso y con todo este jaleo ni le había preguntado.

-No te preocupes, mañana nos ponemos al día, ahora descansa.- Me dijo a la vez que abría la puerta de mi cuarto para irse.

-Buenas noches Tommy.

-Buenas noches Sakurita.- Y dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue, y yo me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo, cayendo rápido en su magia.

-o-

PV Shaoran

No era capaz de dormir, me había levantado de la cama y estaba sentado en el porche fumándome un cigarro, la estúpida de Kinomoto no me había escrito, seguramente ni le haya pedido mi teléfono al gafotas, Dios, me ponía de tan mala ostia su actitud, porque coño no podía hacer lo que yo le pedía, era muy sencillo, pero NO, tenía que ponerme las cosas difíciles.

Cualquier chica que conozco estaría dispuesta a estar en su lugar, sin embargo ella, pasaba de mi, se resistía, todo ese comportamiento estaba acabando con mi paciencia y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque me encabronaba tanto con ella por comportarse así.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, los cuales cada vez mas tenían que ver con ella, apareció una persona bastante conocida, en mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas gafotas?.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.- Me respondió con cierto aire burlón. - ¿No me digas que no puedes dormir por cierta castaña?.- Cabrón como me conocía, pero no podía darle la razón, no de ninguna manera.

-Más bien estaba esperando que cierto amigo afeminado llegara, así que si con mujer te refieres a ti, ya sabes que yo te acepto sea cual sea tu condición, siempre y cuando no te propases conmigo.-

-¿Así es como recibes a un amigo que viene a interesarse por ti?.-Me soltó intentando allanar el terreno, seguramente para preguntarme acerca de lo de esta tarde.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo Eriol, ¿Dime qué quieres en realidad?, Si lo que quieres es preguntarme sobre lo de esta tarde, lo que has visto es lo que hay, luego la traje aquí, me curo la herida y se fue a su coche, fin de la historia.- Había cometido el error de contarle a Eriol que había besado a esa idiota de Kinomoto, no volvería a cometer ese error, no si quería que me dejara en paz con el temita de que estoy enamorado de ella y chorradas por el estilo las cuales se alejan completamente de la realidad.

-¿Seguro querido amigo que no ha pasado nada más?.- Me preguntó con aire de sabelotodo. ¿Qué coño les habrá contado esa idiota?.

-Seguro, ¿o es que acaso esa niñata o has contado algo más?.- Necesitaba saber que les había contado esa estúpida niñata al respecto.

-Lo mismo que tú, así que si ha pasado algo más que no queráis que sepamos, seguimos sin saberlo.- Menos mal, al menos la estúpida de Kinomoto ha hecho algo bien, ¿y si no les ha contado nada más, le habrá pedido al gafotas mi número de teléfono?.

-Oye Eriol…

-Dime.

-¿Por casualidad no te habrá pedido mi número de teléfono, no?.

-No, ¿Debería haberlo hecho?.-Me pregunto Eriol intrigado.

-Le dije que te lo pidiera, pero veo que me va a tocar a mi pedírtelo a ti.

-¿Para que quieres el número de Sakura?, Y lo más importante, ¿por qué debería dártelo?.-Maldito Eriol.

-Porque lo quiero y porque si, así que ya estas tardando.

-No me vas a decir los motivos, ¿verdad?.- Al pareceré el gafotas es más listo de lo que creía.

-Has acertado, así que me lo das o tengo que cogerlo yo.

-Sí, te lo doy.-Dijo sacando su móvil y mostrándome el número de Kinomoto en la pantalla.-Pero sabes que creo, que te estás obsesionando con ella, quieres que se fije en ti porque es la única tía que conoces que pasa de tu culo y no cae ante tus encantos de follador compulsivo que las vuelve a todas locas y tiene complejo de Dios griego.

-Si tu lo dices, será por eso.- Le respondí con pasotismo a la vez que marcaba el número de Kinoboba para llamarla.

Después de una espera que pareció casi interminable, y del sonido estridente de la marcación, una voz medio ronca respondió al teléfono.

 _-Diga, ¿Quién es?..._

-¿Por qué no le has pedido mi número a Eriol?.

 _-Pero que te pasa Li, es que eres idiota, para eso me llamas a las 3 y media de la mañana, ¿eres gilipollas?, y no se lo he pedido porque no quiero hablar contigo y menos ahora, así que te puedes ir a la mierda Li y como me vuelvas a llamar te juro que te atropello y tiro tu cadáver a una bañera con cal viva para que no dejes rastro de existencia.-_ Lo último que oí fue el sonido de fin de llamada.

-Me ha colgado, esa niñata estúpida me ha colgado.-Dije mas para mí que para mi amigo.

-Es que a quien se le ocurre llamarla a estas horas, para Sakura el sueño es sagrado y tú la has despertado para decirle tonterías. Si pretendes algo con ella, como sigas despertándola así, te aseguro que si que te echa a una bañera de cal viva.

Yo seguía perdido en mi cabreo, ¿cómo podía haberme colgado?, lo que me saco de mi estado fue la voz de mi amigo Eriol al despedirse de mí.

-Bueno tío, yo ya me voy, procura descansar. Adiós.-Dijo alzando una mano mientras andaba ya de espaldas a mí.

-Adios gafotas.-Dicho esto, me encendí otro cigarro, el que sería el último antes de irme dentro a dormir y mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la payasa de Kinomoto. Juro que me vengaré de que me haya colgado.

-o-

PV Sakura

Me desperté de bastante buen humor, dormir hasta tarde me había sentado de maravilla, incluso me había olvidado de la llamada tan inoportuna que recibí anoche del gilipollas de Li, llamada que más tarde me haría darme cuenta que sería mi perdición.

Desayune con Tomoyo y como le había prometido nos pusimos al día de todo. Yo me alegre de que las cosas con el cornudo de Yummi acabaran y ella seguía dándole vueltas a los motivos por los cuales Li podría estar actuando así, tantas vueltas le estuvo dando que incluso después de comer seguía con sus cavilaciones. La mañana había sido tranquila y la tarde se avecinaba igual, si no llega a ser porque mi querida amiga me volvía a mencionar a ese gilipollas, con la absurda idea de preguntarle que se traía entre manos conmigo, cosa que yo veía absurda porque eso ya lo había hecho yo sin conseguir resultados. Y como si hubiéramos estado invocando al mismísimo diablo, la vibración de mi móvil me hizo cogerlo para ver que me había llegado un Whatsapp de ese estúpido gilipollas.

-Tomoyo eres una maldita bruja.- Le solté exasperada.

-¿Yo, porque?.- Me pregunto con cara de incertidumbre.

-Porque lo has vuelto a mencionar y mira.- Le enseñe mi móvil cogiéndolo de mala gana, a lo que ella empezó a leer en voz alta.

 _"¿Porque me colgaste anoche estúpida?, que sepas que esto no va a quedar así"._

Maldito imbécil, seguro que el tonto de Eriol le dio anoche mi teléfono, ya hablaría con él.

Decidí pasar de él y de contestarle a su estúpido mensaje, cosa que fue peor, porque durante toda la tarde y ya casi entrada la noche estuve recibiendo mensajes suyos quedándome claro que si no le contestaba sería mucho peor, además de diferentes tipos de amenazas e insultos varios hacia mi persona que me indicaban que estaba bastante enfadado por ignorarlo.

Tomoyo se había quedado conmigo todo el día, había preferido eso a quedar con Eriol, ya que la cosa entre ellos parecía ir bastante bien, por eso se libraba de que no lo matara por darle mi número a ese gilipollas. Tommy pensaba que hoy yo necesitaba más su compañía que él, por lo tanto después de encargar una rica pizza, nos pusimos a ver una película. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que me volvió a vibrar el móvil. Puto cacharro.

Esta vez Tomoyo fue mas rápida que yo y cogió el móvil y se puso a escribir. Cuando finalizó me leyó lo que había escrito.

 _"Saku está muy ocupada hoy como para responder a tus tonterías, así que te agradecería que la dejaras tranquila ya que estamos viendo una película y nos estas jodiendo el momento."_

Y como un milagro del cielo, el móvil no volvió a sonar en toda la noche, cosa que no me tranquilizó, porque conociendo a Li seguro que su venganza estaría cerca.

-o-

Ya era lunes, y el fin de semana había pasado junto con todas sus locuras, pero si pretendía que mi semana fuera tranquila debía evitar a Li a toda costa, por lo que después de clase me fui a una de las plantas superiores del pabellón de comunes para estudiar más tranquila ya que los exámenes están cerca.

Estaba pasando por uno de los aseos que están junto antes de llegar a la sala de estudio que había en esa planta, cuando una mano fuerte me agarro del brazo y me arrastro dentro de uno de los compartimentos para los váteres, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, que había en el baño de chicas.

Cuando por fin me fije en quien había sido mi secuestrador, porque no tenía otro nombre, mi piel se palideció, ¿cómo no?, no podía ser otro que mi verdugo personal. Me colocó de tal manera que quede delante suya casi recostada en el váter que allí había, me tapo con una mano mi boca para que no pudiera articular palabra y con mirada pervertida y con una sonrisa torcida se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-Esta es mi venganza por colgarme el teléfono.- Y empezó a acariciarme por debajo de la camiseta a modo de tortura, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Su mano se aproximo al borde de mi sujetador y poco a poco fue haciéndose paso entre mis pechos, los cuales empezaban a hincharse por el tacto de su piel contra ellos.

Me saco un pecho del sujetador, colocó su mano encima y volvió a susurrarme al oído.

-Y ahora me vas a decir, con quien estabas tan ocupada ayer, como para no contestarme los mensajes.-Dijo a la vez que ejercía un poco de presión con su mano en mi pecho y me retiraba la otra de la boca.

-Eso a ti no te importa imbécil y suéltame que tu tacto me repugna.- No soné muy convincente ya que él era capaz de percibir que eso no era del todo verdad ya que gracias al tener una mano sobre mi pecho podía notar cuando duro estaba mi pezón en respuesta a sus caricias. Me volvió a tapar la boca y pellizco suavemente el pezón.

-Pues esto me dice todo lo contrario, señorita Kinomoto, por lo que seguiré jugado con él hasta que me digas el nombre de la persona con la que estabas ayer tan sumamente ocupada, por que como sea Yue voy a volver a partirle la cara.- Dijo esto con enfado ya que sus palabras fueron escupidas por su boca dando bastante énfasis al nombre de Yue. ¿Pero que le pasaba, estaba celoso?.

Su mano seguía jugando con mi pecho y pellizcando mi pezón, mi piel se seguía estremeciendo y mi ser estaba perdiendo la cordura. Al ver que seguía sin hacer el amago de decirle lo que quería oír decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Como veo que no estás dispuesta a colaborar, cambiare de método a ver si este te hace hablar.- Deslizó la mano que tenía en mi pecho hasta mi muslo izquierdo y fue subiendo de manera firme acariciando cada milímetro de él hasta llegar a esa zona de mi anatomía que ya estaba empapada por culpa de sus caricias.

-Suerte que hoy me lo has puesto fácil trayéndote esta falda.- Si maldita mi perdición que hoy me había dado por ponerme una falda.

Introdujo su mano de manera hábil debajo de mi ropa interior, y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris el cual poco a poco se fue hinchando haciéndome sentir un placer inimaginable. Me estimulo hasta que se canso y dirigió sus dedos para introducirlos en ese agujerito que estaba ansiando sus atenciones. Dios, eso era la gloria, sus dedos se movían en mi interior de una manera tan hábil que parecía que me lo estaba haciendo un dios del sexo si es que existían. Mi cabeza ya se había perdido por completo, y mis sentidos afloraban de manera incontrolada. Mi cuerpo se había vencido al placer, mientras él me observaba con su rostro de triunfador, comprobando que todo lo que me hacia tenía en mi el efecto que él deseaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando un ruido fuera lo hizo detenerse. Retiro sus manos de mi cuerpo y se apoyo en la puerta para oír mejor que había interrumpido su tortura.

Yo me coloque la ropa y me puse justo a su lado, para oír exactamente lo mismo y dar las gracias a esas dos chicas que habían entrado a retocarse al baño y gracias a que estaban conversando pude librarme de sus manos. Un poco mas y hubiera llegado al orgasmo y eso si que no, no iba a darle el gusto de demostrarle que mi estúpido cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera a su contacto que le regalaba el máximo gesto de placer.

En el momento que caí en que las chicas salían del baño, abrí la puerta del habitáculo y en un descuido de Li, salí corriendo dirección a mi coche, dejándolo allí plantado. Creo que no esperaba mi reacción por eso no reacciono a tiempo de impedírmelo o directamente ya estaba satisfecho con su venganza, pero lo que si se que después de esto tenía que huir de él, no podía permitirme algo así de nuevo o toda mi cordura se iría a la mierda y eso es algo que una mente racional como yo no puede permitirse. Llegue a mi coche, arranque y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, durante el camino solo llegaban a mi mente imágenes de lo sucedido y mi cuerpo con voluntad propia reaccionaba a esos recuerdos estremeciendo mi piel y recordando el tacto de Li por todo mi cuerpo, lo que provocaba que volviera a estar empapada en esa zona donde minutos antes había estado torturándome.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me conseguí tranquilizar después de darme una ducha fría para refrescar así mis ideas, llegando así a la conclusión que tenía que escapar de él, no podía permitirme que esto se volviera a repetir, sabía que no lo quería pero mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir por él una extraña pero fuerte atracción, una atracción animal, mis instintos más primitivos estaban empezando a emanar cada vez que lo sentía cerca y eso no podía dejar que pasara. Bien es cierto que el es un macho de mamífero bástate atractivo y eso no puedo negarlo y que si esto fuera la selva el seria el macho alfa y mi instinto me haría ir tras él para la copula y futura reproducción de la especie, pero como esto no es la selva y gracias a dios el ser humano tiene capacidad de reflexión, he decidido alejarme de él.

La puerta me saco del estado de locura transitoria en la que me estaba perdiendo, y no puede más que agradecerle a mi queridísima y oportuna amiga su magnífica llegada, dándole un abrazo que la dejo confusa.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?.-Me dijo apartándome suavemente de ella para hablar.

-Que acabo de averiguar lo que siento por Li.

-¿Cómo?.-Dijo mi amiga con la boca abierta a más no poder.

-Lo que oyes querida Tomoyo.

-¿Y bueno que es lo que sientes por él?.-Me pregunto con impaciencia.

-LUJURIA…mi querida Tomoyo…Pura LUJURIA.

Mi amiga se quedo mas pálida de lo que era, aunque eso no pareció aclararle la duda de cómo había llegado yo misma a esa conclusión, por lo que me toco contarle como el gilipollas de Li se había vengado de mi.

-Sakura, tienes un grave problema.

-o-

PV Shaoran

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cafetería, la verdad es que la huida repentina de Kinomoto me había pillado por sorpresa, la verdad aun no había acabado y si no fuera por culpa de esas subnormales inoportunas a esta hora ya me habría cobrado mi venganza viendo la cara de placer de Kinomoto al llegar al orgasmo que le hubiera provocado. De verdad se pensaba esa niñata que me iba a creer que le repugnaba mi contacto y mis caricias, si solo había que observar su cara y ver como se contenía para no regalarme el placer de oír sus gemidos al sucumbir a mi tortura. Mi venganza hubiera sido perfecta, de no ser porque esas niñatas interrumpieron y así me quede también sin saber el nombre de la persona con la que estaba ayer tan sumamente ocupada. Dios, eso sí que me encabronaba, si estuvo ayer con ese desgraciado de Yue quizás se liaron durante la película, por eso había decidido que esta fuera mi venganza, demostrarle que yo con una sola mano soy capaz de darle más placer que ese desgraciado con todo su empeño.

Aun así si ese desgraciado se ha atrevido a tocarla, y yo me llego a enterar va a necesitar una dentadura postiza porque pienso saltarle cada uno de los dientes.

Llegue a cafetería, y como bien imagine allí estaba mi querido amigo el gafotas junto con el desaparecido de Ryu, que desde que empezó a salir con la tonta de mi prima MeiLing no se le ha vuelto a ver el pelo, seguro se han pasado todo el día follando como conejos.

-Buenas tío, ¿y esa cara de satisfacción que traes?, ¿Ya te has vuelto a tirar a alguna pobre ingenua que ha caído en tus garras?.- Me soltó Ryu nada más sentarme enfrente de ellos.

-Lo que le pasa Ryu es que Shaoran acaba de ejecutar su venganza contra cierta personita.-Dijo Eriol en su ya más que habitual tono de sabelotodo. -¿O no es así, querido amigo?.- A veces odiaba lo bien que me conocía este desgraciado.

-Efectivamente gafotas, la venganza siempre me ha resultado placentera.

-¿De que estáis hablando?.-Pregunto Ryu confundido.

-Luego te contamos.-Dijo Eriol.-Ahora quiero oír los detalles.

-No te voy a contar los detalles gafotas, para que luego te masturbes pensando en ella. Lo que sí quiero que me digas es si sabes con quien estuvo ayer.

-Mi querido amigo no me hace falta masturbarme pensando en ella, porque ya tengo quien me lo haga, y además te recuerdo que yo si me la folle por lo que tengo recuerdos más que de sobra para hacerlo sin necesidad de que tú me aportes inspiración.- La contestación de Eriol me sentó involuntariamente bástate mal, por lo que mi mirada asesina le hizo cambiar de tema.

-Sí sé con quien estuvo ayer, ¿pero por qué quieres saberlo?.

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¿me lo vas a decir o no?.-Dije ya elevando algo el tono de voz, necesitaba saber con quien estuvo y quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de ella montándoselo en el sofá con el payaso de Yue.

-Estuvo con Tomoyo todo el día en su casa, y no, no recibió ningún tipo de visita. ¡Contento!.-La respuesta de mi amigo me quedo mucho más tranquilo, el motivo lo desconozco.

-Gracias gafotas, has evitado que el payaso de Thukisiro necesite una dentadura nueva.- Mi contestación pareció aclararle todo a mi amigo, pero dejo bastante confuso a Ryu, el muy tonto si hubiera estado con nosotros se hubiera enterado, pero creo que es mejor así, no sé si soportaría tener a los dos como pepito grillo intentando que reconozca unos sentimientos que no tengo hacia la niñata de Kinomoto. Aun así cuando Eriol se fijo en él y su cara de no saber de qué hablamos, termino contándole todo desde el día de la fiesta.

Me quede satisfecho, había conseguido parte de mi venganza y había averiguado que solo estuvo con Daidouji todo el santo día, por lo que para celebrarlo me pedí una cerveza y me senté a escuchar las tonterías que soltaban mis amigos por sus bocazas, aun que eso si, tenía claro que terminaría lo que había empezado con ella.

Este ultimo pensamiento me hizo reflexionar, me había dado cuenta que deseaba darle placer a esa niñata, me estaba volviendo loco o qué coño me pasaba...no lo sé, lo que sí sé…es que tengo un grave problema.

-o-

PV Sakura

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Li me abordó de aquella forma en el baño, gracias a una habilidad innata de huida, había conseguido esquivarlo desde entonces. Me había cambiado de horario e iba a otro de los pabellones a estudiar por miedo a encontrarlo, estaba segura que no me buscaría por esos sitios y por si lo hacía me iba rotando cada día. Si estaba claro mi mente había creado una especie de manía persecutoria y ahora parecía una fugitiva por todo el campus de la universidad.

Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que se me había ido la cabeza, y nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que me dedicaba a mirar por las esquinas antes de avanzar y andaba agachada por debajo de las ventanas cada vez que podía coincidir con él en algún descanso entre horas.

Si desde luego, en el tema de evitar verlo en persona había tenido demasiada suerte, con lo que no tuve suerte fue con la insistencia de seguir mandándome mensajes al Whatsapp, eran incesantes. Al principio eran de regocijo por su venganza y con el tiempo pasaron a ser reproches por no asistir a clase, yo solo me dedicaba a leerlos e ignorarlos.

Llegue a mi casa después de una dura y larga tarde de estudio, quedaba mes y medio para los exámenes de enero, pero ya tocaba ir machacando los libros.

Me senté en la cama a relajarme un rato después de una gratificante ducha caliente, cogí mi móvil para echar una ojeada a todos los mensajes que no había podido contestar esta tarde ya que estudiando suelo ignorar bastante este maldito cacharro que solo hace que distraer.

Cuando repase la lista de mensajes, solo estaban los habituales, los grupos de clase, el grupo con Mei y Tomoyo y sus cotilleos y como no el del gilipollas de Li. Cuando le preste algo más de atención a su mensaje me di cuenta de que lo que me escribió era diferente a lo que me tenia acostumbrada a leer, no era una amenaza, ni un reproche, solo un recordatorio.

 _"No olvides que eres mía"…_

No sabía si contestarle porque ya era algo tarde y el mensaje me lo había mandado bien temprano a la tarde…pero qué demonios el tiene la poca vergüenza de no pensar en mí y mi sueño sagrado cuando me llama o escribe, así que por que debía tener yo esa consideración, por lo que me decidí a responderle.

 _"Li a ver si renuevas el repertorio, esa frase se ha vuelto demasiado repetitiva…a y por cierto me voy ya a dormir, estas advertido para atenerte de cualquier intromisión de mi descanso"_

Dicho esto me dispuse a dormir, sabiendo que si no era en un rato, como no, para joder, seria al día siguiente cuando me respondería a mi osado mensaje, y aparte porque era lo primero que sabía de mi desde aquel día.

Me desperté y mire el móvil, me sorprendió no haber obtenido respuesta, pero se me paso rápido, pues era demasiado temprano para que él estuviera aun despierto, y en mi inocencia quería creer que me había respetado las horas de sueño.

El día paso y seguía sin saber nada de él, mire el móvil varias veces para comprobar su hora de conexión, me resulto rarísimo que no se conectara desde la hora que me mando ayer ese mensaje, ni siquiera había visto el mío.

Sí, se me hacia raro, tras semanas de recibir a diario mensajes del tonto de Li, que hoy no me hubiera contestado me hacía sentir rara, pero esperaba que eso cambiara cuando me respondiera, pero no cambio, porque los días pasaban y él seguía sin conectarse, maldito Li, sería otra venganza suya por evitarlo, no lo sé pero tenía que averiguarlo. Volví a clase en mi horario habitual, el mismo en que estaba él, y si el no recibir respuesta suya me resultaba raro, el no verlo allí con sus amigos y pavoneándose delante de la tonta de Mía, me resultaba más raro aún, la curiosidad y el no saber de él me mataba, como son las cosas, lo evito durante semanas y me siento bien y el pasa de mi durante unos días y ya estaba buscándolo como una loca, maldita atracción animal y maldito Li si eso era una de sus artimañas seria yo la que se vengaría de él.

-Eriol, ¿sabes dónde está el imbécil de Li?.- Dije cuando ya estaba al lado de ellos.

-Sí, pero si preguntas por él para evitarlo, puedes estar tranquila, Shaoran no está aquí.

-¿Y que le pasa a ese pedazo de vago, para no venir hoy a clase?.- Dije yo furiosa de imaginármelo en casa después de haber pasado la noche con una de sus tantas conquistas.

-No está en casa Sakura, se ha ido fuera de Tomoeda, por tiempo indefinido.-Me quede atónita, no sabía que decir, quería saber por qué se había ido y al parecer mi cara lo demostraba porque Eriol no tardo en contestar.- Lo siento Sakura no puedo decirte más.

Mentiría si dijera que me alegre de oír aquello, no me podía imaginar mi vida sin Li, si era mi verdugo, era un payaso integral, un imbécil y sobre todo un gilipollas, pero aun así no sé porque, pero no lo quería lejos de mi vida…Maldita venganza…


	12. Capitulo 12: El reencuentro (parte I)

_**Capitulo 12: El reencuentro (parte I)**_

PV Sakura

Mentiría si dijera que me alegre de oír aquello, no me podía imaginar mi vida sin Li, sí era mi verdugo, era un payaso integral, un imbécil y sobre todo un gilipollas, pero aun así no sé porque, pero no lo quería lejos de mi vida…Maldita venganza…

Desde ese día no volví a saber nada de él, ni un mensaje ni una llamada, ni si quiera un simple toque al móvil para indicarme que seguía vivo. Ya eran vacaciones de navidad, había pasado un mes desde que se fue y los días se me hacían interminables…No quería reconocerlo pero algo en mi lo echaba de menos, si podía ser un idiota, un capullo… pero algo en mi vida había cambiado y algo dentro de mi también. La verdad que tenía miedo de darme cuenta que el sentimiento de atracción que me ocasionaba hubiera evolucionado a algo más, porque eso haría que me sintiera peor, pero más miedo me daba el darme cuenta de eso sin estar él aquí.

¿Por qué se fue?... ¿Dónde está?...¿Por qué no me habla?...Esas preguntas me las hacía todos los días desde que Eriol me dijo que se había ido, ¿El que no le importará le daba derecho a esto?...Mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, ya no tenía que preocuparme de encontrarme con él y de que me haría ese día, ya no estaban sus reproches, ya no estaban sus caricias, ya no estaban sus besos, ya no había nada, todo lo que una vez hizo mi vida interesante se lo llevo con él.

Dicen que en esta vida todo el mundo necesita de todo, amigos, amor…un enemigo, para tener eso que se llama equilibrio ¿pero... y si el que yo creía que era mi enemigo en un principio poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa?…no lo sé…y como por mucho que pensara siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión…la de no comprender que había pasado…decidí centrarme en mis estudios para así poder distraerme de pensar en él y la puñetera situación en la que estaba mi vida ahora mismo, así aun que no aclarara nada, al menos podría sacar la mejor nota de mi vida de estudiante, ya que cuanto más pensaba en él, más tiempo intentaba dedicar a mis estudios.

Y es así como ahora mismo me encontraba sumida en todos estos pensamientos, en la que era mí habitacion de la gran mansión Daiduji ya que desde que mi padre y mi tía Sonomi empezaron a llevarse bien, ella había decido que las vacaciones de navidad las pasáramos todos juntos en la gran mansión, que era cuando todos teníamos vacaciones.

Ay!, vacaciones, esa palabra que implica descanso y regocijo haciendo cosas divertidas, esa palabra a los universitarios no se nos podía aplicar, ya que todos los malditos exámenes del cuatrimestre los teníamos justo después de vacaciones…malditos exámenes.

Justo cuando había tomado la decisión de retomar mis estudios, ya que me había entretenido bastante al perderme de nuevo en mis cavilaciones, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a mi querida prima y amiga Tomoyo pegando voces como una loca, haciéndome tirar al suelo los libros que hasta hace un segundo llevaba en las manos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Tomoyo, estás loca?, ni el susto que me has dado idiota.- Dije aun con la respiración entre cortada.

-Lo siento Sakurita, es que al fin se me ha ocurrido un plan para acabar con el problema que te ronda últimamente.-Dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada. Lo que me recordó que eso que llama problema, era que según ella yo pensaba tanto en Li porque no tenía un novio que me atendiera como es debido, ya sabéis, como ella ya estaba con Eriol y al parecer es insaciable, mi prima a decido ella solita que yo necesito de ese mismo tipo de cuidados. ¡Está loca!.

-Como tengo que decirte, queridísima Tomoyo, que yo no tengo ningún problema, y que no necesito de un hombre para satisfacer mis necesidades, gracias a dios me apaño muy bien solita. Y he de añadirte que el problema lo tienes tú, que estas empeñada que encuentre novio.

-Vale, pero no me cambies de tema, da igual de quien sea el problema, la cuestión es que he encontrado como solucionarlo.-Dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada.

-Está visto que hasta que no me veas casada no vas a parar.-Dije ya resignada dejando escapar un suspiro.

-No es eso y lo sabes Sakurita. Pero a lo que iba, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta anual que hacemos aquí en la casa todos los años?.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Dirás mansión Tomoyo, en una casa no cogen tal cantidad de personas como las que invitáis todos los años, y además como olvidarlo si cada año me hacer ir obligándome a poner esos modelitos que tanto te gusta encasquetarme.-Puse cara de horror al acordarme del vestido que me hizo ponerme el año pasado, todo lleno de encajes, que no daba juego a la imaginación.

-Bueno pues este año va a pasar lo mismo, y además mi madre me ha dicho que este año vamos a tener un invitado nuevo, no me ha querido decir nada más, sólo que es un chico y que es de nuestra edad. Yo me imagino que será alguno de los hijos de un socio de mi madre y que como tal habrá que atenderlo adecuadamente y ahí es donde entras tu mi querida amiga.-Desde luego Tomoyo ya no sabía que más hacer para encontrarme a alguien, ahora quería que me encargara de cuidar y atender a un desconocido, desde luego a esta se le ha ido la cabeza del todo si piensa que voy a ceder.

-No pienses que vaya a ceder a tu plan Tomoyo, no pienso coquetearle a un completo desconocido y además tengo mucho que estudiar así que no creo que vaya este año.- Bien escusa perfecta, a ver si así deja de insistir.

-A no Sakurita, tu vendrás, que ya te tengo preparado el vestido y reservado la sesión de peluquería y maquillaje para mañana a las 5:30, y además necesitas descansar y divertirte que desde que se fue Li, no has hecho nada más que estudiar. Te estás volviendo una empollona aburrida querida amiga.- Dijo Tommy con aires de sabia que entiende de lo que habla, desde luego eso se lo había pegado Eriol. Cierto Eriol, también viene a la fiesta, le podre preguntar si sabe algo de Li. Punto a favor de la fiesta. Y por cierto ¿qué es eso que ha dicho esta mujer de sesión de peluquería mañana a las 5:30?

-Tommy, que es eso de sesión de peluquería mañana, pero si la fiesta es…

-Mañana.-Dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

-¿Mañana ya?.-Dije más para mí que para ella, ¿ya era fin de año?, desde luego ya no sabía ni en qué día vivía…Esto es deprimente. No sabía cómo ponerle solución a mi estado anímico causado por Li, lo que si sabia eran dos cosas:

una: buscarme un novio no era la solución acertada, o eso creo.

dos: no tenía ni puta idea de cuál era la solución acertada.

Solo me quedaba esperar para ver como se desenvolverían las cosas mañana en la fiesta. Sinceramente esperaba que Eriol pudiera decirme algo del idiota de Shaoran.

-o-

PV Shaoran

Había pasado un mes desde que volví a Hong Kong, gracias a una llamada de mi madre diciéndome que tenía que regresar para atender unos asuntos muy importantes de la empresa. Es lo que tenía ser el heredero varón de la familia Li.

Un mes, mes en el que había hecho de todo menos cosas importantes para la empresa, al menos para mí, porque al parecer para mi madre atender reuniones de seguimiento y comer o cenar con socios era de suma importancia. Estaba claro que mi madre y yo no teníamos el mismo concepto de lo que significaba importante, y es por eso que me había tirado prácticamente todo el mes de un humor de perros, y para colmo, como si el pasarme todo este tiempo haciendo cosas innecesarias ya que yo aun no era el jefe de la empresa por no haber terminado aun mis estudios en la universidad, me había quedado el móvil en Japón, y por ende todos los números de teléfonos, incluido el de esa niña a la cual no había podido sacar de mi cabeza en todo este maldito mes.

Es cierto que estaba bastante liado con todo el tema de la empresa pero mi cabeza siempre tenía un hueco para ella, sobre todo por las noches cuando estaba en la cama y recordaba la última vez que la había visto antes de venir. Pensamiento que me provocaba una dolorosa erección que no dudaba en calmar recordando su cara de placer ante mi deliciosa victoria y sobre todo su tacto y la humedad en esa parte que gustosamente torture.

Pero no era así todas las noches, ya que muchas, por no decir la mayoría venía a mi mente la forma en la que tan descaradamente me había evitado después de nuestro último encuentro, cosa que hacía que me cabreara aun más de lo que ya estaba por haberme tenido que venir sin pedirle explicaciones, ¡será cobarde! pensaba darle unos días más para ver si ella solita volvía a buscarme por miedo a que mi venganza sobre ella fuera a mayores por no contestarme ya que yo seguía mandándole mensajes al Whatsapp. Y justo cuando ya tenía pensado encararla al ver que seguía con esa odiosa actitud, la llamada de mi madre lo estropeo todo, ¡MALDICIÓN!, ahora que empezaba a divertirme con ella y que había conseguido espantar al mal nacido de Thsukisiro, mi madre tenía que hacer acto de presencia, a veces odiaba lo oportuna que era.

Cabreado por tener que irme antes de verla sólo se me ocurrió mandarle aquel mensaje en que le quedaba claro que no olvidara que era mía y por su bien espero que no lo haya olvidado ya que no me apetecía tener que saltarle los dientes, nada más llegar, a todos aquellos que se les haya ocurrido acercarse a ella y lo peor que ella se lo haya consentido.

La sola idea de que otro la haya tocado en todo este tiempo que he estado fuera provocaba que la sangre me hirviera, y es que esa mujer era mía, ¡MÍA!, y a pesar de ese sentimiento de posesividad que había generado hacía ella no quería profundizar en porque sentía aquello y mucho menos el por qué no podía divertirme con otras después de haberla tocado a ella, y es que cuando regrese a Hong Kong intente liberarme de la frustración y el cabreo que tenía yendo a buscar a una de mis amigas, a la cual me follaba cada vez que estaba por aquí, pero más que placer lo único que me provoco fue más frustración ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Kinomoto. ¡Dios! maldita mocosa que ni estando a kilómetros de distancia podía dejar de joderme la vida. Por suerte en una semana volvería a Japón y esta vez sí que no se iba a escapar de mí, eso es algo que tenía claro.

-o-

PV Sakura

Al fin la maldita tortura a la que mi querida y odiosa Tomoyo me había sometido durante toda la tarde había llegado a su fin. Estábamos de vuelta en la gran mansión después de una tarde más ajetreada que tranquila, primero fue la sesión de belleza, luego la peluquería y por último la sesión de maquillaje, y aun que como mujer que soy todas estas cosas me agradan bastante y más si son acosta de mi prima ya que era ella la que había corrido con todos los gastos, no había podido disfrutarlas como tenía pensado ya que se tiro toda la tarde hablando de ese chico que conoceríamos en unas horas y que así al fin conseguiría que me olvidara de Li.

Misión imposible, eso era Tomoyo para mi, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había fuerza humana ni divina que consiguiera que se la sacara de esa cabezota, y cuando era algo relacionado conmigo mi vida peligraba.

Me encontraba sentada en unos de los sillones de la que era mi habitación en la mansión a la espera de que Tommy apareciera con el que sería el vestido que usaría para la fiesta, para la que faltaba una hora, y sí nosotras como anfitrionas teníamos que estar listas un rato antes de la hora, para recibir junto con su madre y el resto de la familia, a los invitados como ya era costumbre desde hace años. La verdad me daba un poco de miedo el vestido que me obligaría a ponerme, ya que conociendo sus gustos y recordando los modelitos de años anteriores, todos habían sido excesivos, no en el sentido de dejar poco a la imaginación, no eso solo fue el año pasado, todos los demás habían sido, como decirlo, ¡raros!, si esa era la palabra ya que una chica de 23 años con un vestido de princesa Disney con muchos encajes y lacitos no era demasiado normal, pero como para mi prima y amiga me veía adorable pues no podía librarme si no quería que se vengara de mi haciendo que mi vestido del año siguiente fuera aun peor, bastante era ya la humillación. Desde luego que no tenía remedio.

Había pensado huir, pero sabía que eso no serviría ya que desplegaría a todo su sequito de guardaespaldas para buscarme hasta debajo de las piedras y lo se estaba segura de ello ya que un año lo hizo.

 _ **Recuerdo...**_

 _Ahora es mi oportunidad, la muy tonta me ha dejado sola.- Dije en un susurro mientras salía corriendo de mi habitación en dirección a la puerta principal. Un grito me alarmo de que debía correr más deprisa antes de que mi prima me alcanzara, ya se había dado cuenta de mi fuga._

 _¡NO DEJEIS QUE ESCAPE!..._

 _Y justo ya veía mi salvación, esa puerta que me conduciría lejos de la locura de mi prima y me salvaría de usar ese horroroso vestido rosa lleno de lazos y encajes, cuando algo se interpuso entre mi escapatoria y yo y fue cuando mi vista se nublo._

 _Sakurita cuando aprenderás que no puedes librarte de mí y de mis vestidos.-Escuche la voz de mi prima antes de que soltara una risa digna de una bruja de cuento. -Mira que eres exagerada, estas adorable.-Me incorpore de la cama donde me encontraba, sobándome la cabeza ya que me dolía bastante, pero ¿por qué si no me había golpeado? o eso creía._

 _-¿Aun te duele?- Me pregunto con preocupación y ¿culpa?_

 _-Sí. - Fue mi única respuesta al levantarme y ver en el espejo que tenia a un lado como había aprovechado mi inconsciencia para ponerme ese horripilante vestido a traición._

 _-Vaya, la próxima vez les diré a mis chicas que no sean tan brutas.- Me miro de reojo.-Pero la culpa es tuya por huir._

 _ **Fin recuerdo...**_

Desde ese día la idea de huir se me borro de la cabeza. Solté un suspiro de resignación.

-Vaya veo que no has intentado darte a la fuga Sakurita.- Dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba con algo negro extendido cuidadosamente en su brazo.

-Ni que pudiera hacerlo.-Le dije mirándola de reojo retándola.

-Veo que ese día aprendiste.- Soltando una risita.

-No me quedo de otra.-Bufe.

-Buen solo espero que el vestido de este año te guste.-Y levantando la percha que sostenía aquella prenda que traía, alzo su brazo dejando a la vista un precioso vestido negro largo con un corte largo en la parte inferior del vestido al lado izquierdo que llegaba hasta por debajo de la cadera, y unos tirantes sujetos al cuello que hacia lucir un escote en pico, ni exagerado ni demasiado recatado. La verdad era precioso. Lo acompañaban unas sandalias negras de tacón fino, con unas tiras cruzadas en el empeine y que se abrochaban al tobillo.

¿Y bien?.-Fue lo único que dijo mi prima.

Tommy, este año te has lucido.-Dije abrazando a mi prima dándole así las gracias de que ese año se hubiera portado bien.

-o-

Los invitados hacia ya una media hora que se encontraban en el gran salón de fiesta de la mansión, pero tía Sonomi aun no nos había presentado al que sería nuestro acompañante esta noche en la fiesta, ya que ella misma había recalcado que por ser un chico de nuestra edad y al ser todos mayores que nosotras, ambas junto con Eriol deberíamos estar acompañándolo para que no se aburriera, ya que era el hijo de un futuro socio y teníamos que tratarlo como correspondía.

Y allí estábamos esperando al lado de una de la grandes ventanas de la habitación a que Sonomi se dignara a aparecer con él.

Yo tenía mi mirada perdida en la vista que la amplia ventana me ofrecía del exterior, ya que cuando Eriol hizo acto de presencia no pude evitar que algo me doliera en el pecho, allí estaba él tan atractivo como siempre, con mi querida Tomoyo y yo sujetando las velas hasta que mi misterioso acompañante de esta noche apareciera. No podía evitar pensar en que si al menos estuviera allí Li lo más seguro que no dejaría que ningún hombre se me acercara y así librarme de esta estúpida situación. Pero el ver allí a Eriol sin él, como hacía ya un mes que esta situación se repetía no podía evitar que la rabia me comiera por dentro sabiendo que él no aparecería, ya que una parte de mi, muy pequeña, había jugado con la idea de que ese misterioso chico fuera Shaoran.

La voz de mi tía me saco de mis pensamientos y aparté la vista de la ventana para centrarla en ella y en el chico que estaba a su lado, no pude evitar que una leve punzada en mi pecho apareciera rompiendo así esa mínima esperanza que tenia de que fuera Shaoran, pero aun así la sorpresa se dibujo en mi cara al ver que el chico que tenía delante no era otro que...

-Kero.-Dije sorprendiéndoles a todos a mi alrededor.

-Vaya veo que aun me recuerdas.-Dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules que tenía en frente de mí.

La última vez que vi a Kero fue en 1º de bachillerato, el era uno de mis mejores amigos y de Tomoyo, y desde luego que había cambiado mucho en estos años sin vernos, ahora estaba más alto y mucho más atractivo, pero sin duda era él. Como olvidarlo, si él fue el primer chico que me beso y el primer chico con el que tuve algo más que una simple amistad, con él perdí mi virginidad.

-Como olvidarte.-Dije acercándome un poco más a él.

-Bueno yo os dejo, he de atender a más invitados. Pasarlo bien.-Dijo tía Sonomi mientras se daba la vuelta y desandaba sus pasos dirección a sus invitados.

-Sí que has cambiado Kero.-Soltó Tommy rompiendo el silencio que se había generado cuando mi tía se fue.

-Vosotros también.-Dijo refriéndose también a Eriol, ya que ellos se conocían, pues todos habíamos coincidido ese año en clase.

-Bueno y que ha sido de ti, llevamos años si saber nada de tu persona.-Solté un poco molesta cosa que el notó. La verdad que aun que viví todo un mundo de experiencias con Kero, nunca pude llegar a sentir por él lo que se dice amor, si lo quería y obviamente me atraía, pero las circunstancias que rodearon nuestra extraña relación hace años no fueron las mas idóneas, ya que yo había sufrido un gran desengaño con ese del que creía estar enamorada, y al que después de comprobar que no merecía nada de mí, intente odiar pero...No quería pensar en el pasado ya que las circunstancias en el presente habían cambiado de manera drástica...

Kero fue un gran apoyo junto con Tomoyo, y al cabo de un tiempo me dijo lo que realmente sentía por mí, es cierto que en todo el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado, yo le había tomado cierto cariño un tanto especial, y no recuerdo bien si por agradecimiento o por eso que estaba empezando a sentir por él, acepte sus sentimientos y así fue como perdí mi virginidad. Al acabar 1º, él se marchó a estudiar fuera por petición de sus padres y no supe más de él, pero yo aun lo seguía recordando y aun sentía ese gran cariño. Por eso el volverlo a ver delante de mí como se encontraba en ese momento, después de todo ese tiempo me cabreó, _¿es que no podía si quiera haberse puesto en contacto con nosotras en estos años?..._

-Lo sé, pero estuve estudiando en el extranjero y bueno...me fue complicado.

-¿Y cómo es que ahora estas aquí?.-Preguntó Tomoyo, aun que ella más calmada que yo.

-Bueno volvimos hace dos días, este último año he estado ayudando a mi padre en el negocio, y por casualidades de la vida tu madre y mi padre están planeando hacerse socios. Es por eso que volvimos.-Dijo Kero, la verdad parecía feliz de haber vuelto.-Me alegre mucho cuando mi padre me dijo que volveríamos, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de veros.-Al decir esto me miró, y por esa mirada supe que él tampoco había olvidado el pasado.

-Kero, aun que ya os conocéis, no sé muy bien si recuerdas a Eriol.- Dijo Tomoyo provocando la ruptura de nuestras miradas y captando de nuevo la atención de Kero.

-Sí, lo recuerdo iba a nuestra clase. Eras el amigo de Li.-Soltó escupiendo las palabras ante la mención de mi verdugo.

-Y aun lo somos.- Respondió Eriol de manera seca pero serena. La forma en que mencionó a su amigo no le gustó lo más mínimo, lo supe por la cara que puso, y aun que intentó disimularla yo ya lo conocía bastante bien.

-Ya veo, ¿Y dime ahora estás saliendo con Tomoyo?.- Dijo Kero desviando su mirada a las manos de mis amigos que las tenían entrelazadas, de seguro Tomoyo se la agarro al notar lo mismo que yo.

-Sí, llevamos juntos un mes.- La que respondió fue Tommy con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya veo, hacéis buena pareja. Siempre me pareciste un buen chico. Al fin de cuentas nunca te pareciste a tus amistades.-Soltó Kero de manera tranquila.

Yo sabía por dónde iban los tiros y él porque la actitud de Kero con respecto a Li, ya que fue Li del chico que yo...¡Dios! hasta a mí misma me cuesta ahora admitirlo, y como también sabía que si la cosa seguía así se iba a poner muy fea, e iban a terminar saliendo a la luz cosas del pasado que debían permanecer enterradas, cosas que Eriol no podía saber y mucho menos Li, porque estoy segura que sí Eriol llegara alguna vez a enterarse de que el chico del que me enamore y al que quise odiar con todas mi fuerzas fue Shaoran, no dudaría en contárselo.

Y ¡Bingo! de nuevo en mi vida Li y Kero. El destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Yo sabía que no podía volver a enamorarme de Li a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros últimamente, sabía que para Li yo sólo era un juego y como para recordármelo, el destino hace que Kero vuelva a aparecer. ¿Pero qué te he hecho ¡KARMA!?...

-Tienes razón Kero, ellos hacen muy buena...-Intente apaciguar un poco las cosas pero no puede terminar de hablar ya que Eriol habló.

-Mira...-Hizo una pausa mirando a Kero para saber su apellido, este Eriol siempre tan educado.- Takeda .- Respondió Kero al instante.- Takeda, no sé qué te ocurriría en el pasado con mi amigo Shaoran, y la verdad no sé si quiero saberlo, pero te recomiendo que dejes el pasado atrás, porque si no podrías llevarte alguna sorpresa desagradable.- Tomoyo y yo nos miramos, ambas sabíamos a la perfección a lo que se refería, y ese algo éramos Shaoran y yo, nuestra extraña relación y lo que ello conllevaba. Si Kero iba a quedarse aquí, tendría mucho que explicarle.

-Eriol.-Le llamo Tomoyo haciendo que la mirará.- ¿Porque no vamos por algo de beber?, bueno al fin y al cabo esto es una fiesta y la idea es divertirse ¿no?.-Dijo esto desviando su mirada a Kero para intentar suavizar las cosas, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.- Además así le daremos la bienvenida a Kero después de estos años.

-Me parece bien.-Dicho esto Eriol siguió a su ahora novia hasta donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas, dejándonos a Kero y a mí en un completo silencio.

-Estas preciosa.-Dijo rompiendo ese silencio.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.-

-Sabes te he echado de menos.-Susurrándolo en mi oído. Su cercanía hizo que me estremeciera.

-Y dime Kero, ¿vas a quedarte mucho por aquí?.-Dije en un intento de que se alejara un poco de mí. En otro momento no me hubiera importado retomar lo que dejamos tiempo atrás, pero tal y como estaban las cosas con Shaoran, no quería arriesgarme a hacer nada y menos sin poner a Kero al día de los hecho que ahora acontecían en mi vida.

-De momento estaré por aquí de manera indefinida.-Soltó esbozando una sonrisa torcida, era sensual, pero no se acercaba a la de Li.

-Genial, así tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.-Dije mientras él me pasaba un brazo por la cintura y como poco a poco iba acercando mas su rostro al mío.

-Sí.- Fue su respuesta muy cerca de mis labios.

-¡Ejem!...¿Interrumpimos?.-La voz de Eriol, hizo que Kero se separará de mí rápidamente.

-No.- Fue la escueta respuesta de Kero

La noche transcurrió tranquila a pesar de ese acontecimiento, en mi cabeza no pude evitar dejar de pensar que si Eriol y Tomoyo no hubieran aparecido en ese momento, Kero hubiera terminado por besarme. Pero por suerte para mí, Eriol interrumpió, creo que en el fondo me ve como la chica de su mejor amigo, porque estoy segura de que Li le ha contado algo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros antes de su desaparición. Y aun que se de sobra que a Li no le importo y sólo me ve como una presa más a la que cazar, parte de mi, a esa parte tan ínfima de mi ser le gustaría realmente verse como su chica.

Llego la hora de irnos a la cama, la fiesta estaba por terminar y yo estaba realmente cansada, en este mes casi no había salido de fiesta, salvo un par de ocasiones que Tomoyo y Mei me habían arrastrado por la fuerza, pero en ambas ocasiones conseguí escaparme rápido y llegar temprano a casa, es por eso que a las 5:30 de la madrugada que eran, ya pareciera una zombi. Estaba desentrenada.

Nos despedimos de Kero, yo de manera rápida y escueta, no quería darle otra oportunidad de acercamiento hacía mí, antes tenía mucho que contarle, y ni yo misma sabía por dónde empezar, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo es que todo había sucedido. Por eso y manteniendo la distancia le dije buenas noches y acordamos vernos en pocos días, antes tenía que idear como abordar el tema.

-o-

-Ya ha pasado una semana Sakurita, ¿No piensas llamar a Kero?, cuanto antes le cuentes tu situación con Li, antes te quitaras ese peso de encima, a demás estoy segura que él podría ayudarte.-Me dijo mi querida Tomoyo, la misma que desde el día después del reencuentro con Kero hasta hoy había hecho las veces de pepita grillo.

-¿Y en que se supone que pueda ayudarme Kero?, para empezar sigo sin saber nada de Li, y segundo ni siquiera entiendo muy bien sus intenciones.-Todo esto me cabreaba, por lo que le conteste un poco molesta

-¿Las intenciones de quien?.-Contesto Tomoyo con esos aires de...sé la respuesta pero quiero oírla...

-Vamos Tomoyo, no te hagas la tonta, sabes de sobra a quien me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé, te refieres a ese chico que te ha estado atormentado durante años y con el que ahora tienes una extraña relación de la que tú misma rechazas su existencia, y por el que llevas 5 semanas comiéndote la cabeza.

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas.-Solté aun más cabreada.-Y además yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ese idiota de Li y lo sabes.

-Por eso te niegas a hablar con Kero...¿verdad?- Me respondió al instante Tomoyo.

-Si no quiero hablar con el por ahora, es porque no se cómo explicarle lo que ha pasado, en fin, ni si quiera yo sé lo que ha pasado.-Solté resignada.

-Bueno, está claro que algo hay entre Li y tu, eso está claro, y bueno aun que ni tu sepas que es, él seguro tiene sus razones.-Dijo Tomoyo tranquila y a la vez pensativa sujetándose la barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Sí, que es un completo imbécil.-

-Eso es una razón ¿no?.- Dijo riéndose, cosa que a mí me calmo un poco el estado de enfado en el que me encontraba.

-Tu trata de no darle muchas más vueltas, de seguro pronto tendrás noticias suyas, no va a estar desaparecido para siempre.-Me miró.- Y con respecto a Kero, bueno, el ya te ayudo en tiempo, creo que si le cuentas la situación por extraña que sea podrá ayudarte, al fin y al cabo es un hombre ¿no?, y un punto de vista de masculino ajeno a Li, ante una situación así, siempre será de ayuda.-Esta Tomoyo siempre tan elocuente.-Aparte esta historia ya la conoce y ya te ayudo una vez ¿no?.

-Sí -Dije ya resignada.-Y te recuerdo como acabo la cosa.-Solté mirándola de reojo.

No había terminado de pronunciar la frase y ese dichoso cacharro que tengo por móvil, me había alertado de que me había llegado un mensaje de Whatsapp. Mire a Tomoyo ya que no era la primera vez que parecía una bruja invocando a la gente.

Cogí el móvil, abrí la aplicación y allí estaba, un mensaje de Kero...

- _"Buenas tarde Sakura, ¿cómo estás?, verás me gustaría hablar contigo ¿tienes libre está tarde?"_

-Tomoyo, a veces me das miedo, pareces una bruja.- Le dije mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados y entregándole el móvil para que leyera.

-Vaya...-Fue su única respuesta antes de entregarme el dichoso cacharro y volver a mirarme.

Yo lo cogí de vuelta, me salí de la conversación de Kero y como acto reflejo busque la conversación de Li, desde que deje de saber de él, solía abrir su conversación y mirar su hora de conexión siempre igual, sin cambios, la de la fecha y hora del último mensaje que me escribió, pero al fijarme mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, se había conectado hace 10 minutos, mi mirada rápidamente se fijo en los _tick_ que había justo al lado de mi mensaje, el que yo le envié en respuesta, y para mi sorpresa estaban azules, había leído mi mensaje.

Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, y empecé a ponerme nerviosa, las manos y las piernas me temblaban, parecía una adolescente enamoradiza.

-Saku, ¿cariño que te pasa?, te has puesto nerviosa de repente.-La cara de preocupación de mi amiga y el tono de voz con el que me pregunto me hizo salir del estado de shock en el que me encontraba, aun no me lo creía, después de 5 semanas había vuelto a conectarse, _¿qué significaba eso?¿Habría vuelto?..._

Le entregue mi móvil otra vez y ella misma lo vio, lo supe por como reacciono sorprendida, no de la manera que yo lo hice, pero si lo suficiente para que yo se lo notará.

Cuando dirigí mi vista hasta mi móvil, vi como hábilmente movía sus dedos dejando un mensaje, mi cara palideció, no, no podía estar escribiéndole ¿cierto?. Me quede paralizada no sabía qué hacer, quería hablarle, quería explicaciones, pero también quería que salieran de él, quería esperar a que el me escribiera primero...

-Ten.-Me dijo Tomoyo cuando termino de escribir. Lo volví a mirar para darme cuenta que no le había escrito a Shaoran, si no a Kero, ella acepto por mí el vernos esta tarde, _pero ¿porqué?_

-Tomoyo, ¿porque has hecho eso? ¿Por qué le has puesto a Kero que sí nos veremos esta tarde?.-Dije entre confundida y cabreada otra vez.

-Porque si Li se ha conectado, eso quiere decir que pronto sabrás de él, por lo tanto tienes que hablar con Kero antes de que eso pase. Te conozco y sé que eres de más de impulsiva, y solo quiero que tengas otro punto de vista de la situación para que así puedas aclarar tus pensamientos antes de enfrentarlo. Créeme hablar con Kero te vendrá bien.

-Yo ya no estoy segura de nada.-Dije antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Anda ve a cambiarte, pasará por aquí a recogerte a las 6.-Dijo mientras me miraba y a la vez señalaba mi móvil, el cual yo seguía sosteniendo en mis manos con su conversación abierta, para indicarme que me había respondido.

-o-

Dieron las 6 y allí estaba yo, en la puerta exterior de la gran mansión de mi prima esperando a que me recogiera. De repente una moto negra grande de carretera se paró delante de mí, dejando a la vista un chico con pantalones vaquero y una cazadora de cuero negra. Se levanto la visera del casco enterizo que llevaba, dejando a la vista un par de mechones rubios junto con esos ojos de azul intenso que tan bien conocía. Me entrego otro casco que llevaba en el brazo. Me senté en la moto detrás de él y cuando le pase mis brazos por la cintura, arrancó dejando atrás la mansión.

Hola a tod s, siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida y actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que este capitulo os guste al igual que el siguiente... es un capitulo doble, la segunda parte la subiré entre esta noche y mañana. Muchas gracias a tod s los que me habéis leído y me seguís mandado reviews, de ahora en adelante intentare actualizar antes.

Un saludo muy grade y muchas gracias a todos. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de este fic.


	13. Capitulo 13: El reencuentro (parte II)

_**Capitulo 13: El reencuentro (parte II)**_

PV Sakura

Dieron las 6 y allí estaba yo, en la puerta exterior de la gran mansión de mi prima esperando a que me recogiera. De repente una moto negra grande de carretera se paró delante de mí, dejando a la vista un chico con pantalones vaquero y una cazadora de cuero negra. Se levanto la visera del casco enterizo que llevaba, dejando a la vista un par de mechones rubios junto con esos ojos de azul intenso que tan bien conocía. Me entrego otro casco que llevaba en el brazo. Me senté en la moto detrás de él y cuando le pase mis brazos por la cintura, arrancó dejando atrás la mansión.

La curiosidad de donde nos dirigíamos podía conmigo, pero por el rumbo que estaba empezando a tomar me empezaba a imaginar el lugar. Pero aun así quería asegurarme...

-¿No me digas que vamos a...?.

-Pronto lo sabrás.-Me respondió. No pregunté más, ya que el ruido de la moto y el casco hacía difícil mantener una conversación, por lo que decidí relajarme y disfrutar del agradable paseo en moto, ya que estas siempre habían sido mi pasión y el clima acompañaba. La verdad que para ser Enero no hacía tanto frío y el sol brillaba solitario en el cielo.

Circulamos por un par de calles más hasta que detuvo la moto a la entrada de un parque que yo conocía muy bien.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.-Dijo quitándose el casco antes de bajar de la moto. Al fondo el paisaje que nos rodeaba deja ver un parque con un gran pingüino en el centro rodeado de una gran arboleda.

-Ya me lo estaba imaginando que vendríamos aquí.- Respondí imitando su gesto y bajándome de la moto para dejarle espacio para que lo hiciera el también.

-Bueno este lugar siempre ha sido especial para nosotros ¿no?.-Dijo mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar, aun que me pareció ver un deje de nostalgia en esa mirada.

-Sí, aquí es donde veníamos a hablar.-Me parecía irónica la situación. Suspire.

-Aquí también fue donde me declare.- Dijo mirándome con una amplia sonrisa, hasta que su expresión cambió, su mirada desbordaba picardía y su sonrisa ya no mostraba sus dientes sino que ahora era de medio lado. No pude evitar recordar y caí en el por qué de su expresión, aquí también fue donde él y yo lo hicimos por primera vez.

-Como olvidarlo.-Le dije devolviéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bien, vayamos a sentarnos, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Cuanta razón tenía y aun que fuera cierto y Tomoyo tuviera razón, no podía evitar temer aun que fuera un poco su reacción. El sabía lo mal que lo había pasado con el tema de Shaoran en el pasado, pero aun así...toda esta situación con él se me había ido de las manos. Y a pesar de que a Li jamás le dije lo que sentía eso no quita que él lo hubiera sospechado en su momento...si no otra explicación no hay a lo que hizo...en resumidas cuentas Shaoran siempre me odio y yo como una idiota me enamore de él, él lo empezó a sospechar y delante de mis narices se comió la boca con otra. El por qué se que lo empezó a sospechar, por la mirada que me echó cuando terminó el espectáculo que dio con aquella chica ese día. Era una clara mirada de odio y con eso me demostró que aquel beso lo hizo para hacerme daño. Y lo consiguió.

Nos sentamos en un banco y suspiré, sabía que había llegado la hora de ser sincera con Kero, siempre me fue muy fácil hablar de cualquier cosa con él, salvo del tema de Shaoran, ese tema me costaba hablarlo con cualquiera.

-La verdad Kero que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí de nuevo.- Le mire.- Aun que.. -Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sabes yo también me alegro mucho de estar aquí, bueno yo especialmente me alegro de verte ya sabes no quiero decir que no me alegro de ver a Tomoyo de nuevo, ya sabes que para mi ella siempre será una gran amiga, pero con la que verdaderamente compartí algo más fue contigo.- Llevo una de sus manos hasta mi cara y me giro para quedarnos mirándonos, por un segundo me pareció que iba a querer decirme algo más pero no fue así, hasta que.

-¡Verás yo...!-Dijimos a la vez.

-Tu primero.-Me respondió. Y esta era mi oportunidad ahora o nunca.

-Es sobre Li...-Su mirada se ensombreció cuando me escucho mencionarlo, con el tiempo termino resentido con él por lo que me había hecho y creo que todo el odio que yo no pude sentir por Shaoran empezó a sentirlo él.- Ya sé que odias ese tema Kero, y que incluso le odias a él pero verás...-No me dejó terminar ya que empezó a hablar.

-Yo no lo odio Sakura, sólo que no entiendo que le viste y creo que jamás lo sabré.

-Ni yo tampoco.-Dije en un suspiro.

-Mira Sakura tu eres una gran amiga, y sabes lo mucho que me importas y todos estos años lejos no han cambiado lo que tú y Tomoyo significabais para mí.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.-Así que tienes que entender que cualquier cosa que venga de él con respecto a ti me sorprenda y me duela.-Suspiró- Aun recuerdo como lo pasaste por ese imbécil y me sorprende de verdad que todavía tengas algún tipo de contacto con él.

-Pues entonces te sorprenderás mucho más cuando te cuente todo lo que ha pasado de aquí a hace unos meses.-Dije con una medio sonrisa fingida. Y empecé a contarle todo. Sus caras eran un poema ante mi relato. Había algunas que no supe identificar...

-¿Y bien qué opinas? Tomoyo me dijo que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.-Dije con tono de suplica, de verdad esperaba que Kero pudiera decirme algo que me aclarara un poco las ideas.

-La verdad Sakura tu vida es bastante entretenida, comparándome contigo mi vida es un autentico coñazo.-No pudimos evitar reír.-La verdad no has perdido el tiempo, lo de Eriol me ha dejado flipando, pero con lo de Li me has terminado de rematar. Sabía que era un autentico cretino y un descarado pero de ahí a lo que me has contado. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado...? y más después de cómo te ha estado tratando a raíz de lo de ese beso que se dio con aquella chica, en aquella fiesta.- Desde luego aquel beso fue el detonante de todas las diversas putadas de Li, yo sabía de ante mano que muy bien no le caía, pero por qué empezó a volverse más obvio después de aquello...es algo que me ha estado rondado desde hace mucho.

-La verdad que al principio de todo, quería creer que solo era otra forma más de putearme.-Dije con tono cansado, la verdad que toda esta situación me agotaba.

-Puede ser, pero también puede ser que haya sucumbido a tus encantos.-Me dijo con picardía.-Antes eras atractiva pero cabe añadir que estos años te han sentado de maravilla. Sería imposible hasta para él negarlo.

-Mira que eres tonto.-Le solté.

-Sí, pero me quieres.- Dijo con tono burlón, a la vez que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Nuestra conversación siguió, algo ya más animada y ahora sí que tenía más optimismo con respecto al tema, estaba convencida que de aquí me iría con respuestas. Y así fue.

Llegamos a la mansión recién entrada la noche, habíamos picado algo por el camino, por lo que me iría directa a mi habitación ya que sabía que Tomoyo vendría a por su ya más que sabido interrogatorio.

Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta, deje mi mochila/bolso y la cazadora en el sillón y no había empezado a desvestirme cuando la melodía del dichoso móvil empezó a sonar para indicarme que alguien me estaba llamando. Lo cogí y al ver quien era mis manos empezaron a temblar, bueno todo mi cuerpo reacciono al leer el nombre que salía en la pantalla. No podía creérmelo. Descolgué...

- _Te espero en media hora en el parque donde has estado esta tarde con el imbécil ese. No te retrases por tu bien, se que estas en casa de Daidouji, por lo que no querrás que vaya a buscarte.-_ Y colgó, tenía que ir, no podía hacer que se presentará aquí, de seguro Eriol se lo ha contado. Me cabree como puede ser tan idiota y cretino, después de estar 5 semanas sin saber de él y me llama con exigencias, muy propio de Li. ¿Pero como sabía que había estado en el parque del pingüino esta tarde con Kero...?¿Se lo habrá dicho Eriol...? No como lo iba a saber Eriol...¿Por Tomoyo...?Sí, de seguro ella le habrá comentado algo...Todas estas preguntas rondaron en mi cabeza mientras conducía al parque del pingüino. Tarde 20 minutos en llegar, el trafico estaba tranquilo y es normal ya que eran las 21:22 de la noche de un Domingo, a esas horas casi todo el mundo estaba ya en sus casa.

Me dirigí al banco con la intención de esperarle allí, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al mirar y verlo ahí de pie de espaldas a mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, como era de esperar ¡Dios! porque tenía que tener este efecto sobre mí, porque me tenía que poner nerviosa con solo verlo a unos metros de mí. Odiaba esa sensación, me hacía parecer débil.

Me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a su altura y de repente se giro, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude percibir en ellos esa mirada que recordaba tan bien, con la que me había mirado hace años en aquella ocasión, la misma mirada que en múltiples ocasiones me había echado, pero en esta había algo más que no supe identificar, pero me pareció algo así como ¿resentimiento...?

No me dijo nada, solo se dedico a poner sus manos en mi cintura y atraerme hacía su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente pegados, pero aun pudiendo mirarnos a los ojos, que en ningún momento habían roto el contacto. Lentamente fue acabando con la distancia de nuestros rostros, pero cuando creí que estaba a punto de besarme, su boca cambio de rumbo pegándose a mi oreja.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te escribí antes de irme.-Me susurro con un deje de suficiencia, se le notaba que estaba molesto por algo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mis manos que habían quedado apoyadas en su duro pecho ante su repentina cercanía, intentaron alejarlo.

-Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo último que me pusiste, la verdad he estado muy ocupada como para acordarme.-A veces me sorprendía de lo mentirosa que podía llegar a ser, claro que me acordaba de lo último que me escribió, ya que eran incontables las veces que en estas 5 semanas había abierto su conversación, pero no le daría el gusto de que él lo supiera. A demás era parte del plan que habíamos trazado Kero y yo esta tarde, tenía que demostrarle que él no mandaba sobre mí, y que si quería algo conmigo tenía que ganárselo y no exigirlo. Así intentaría averiguar qué es lo que quiere de mí, que es lo que realmente siente por mí, aun que su mirada de antes me había hecho una pequeña demostración.

Se aparto un poco de mí, lo justo para quedar erguido y demostrarme una vez más su altura con respecto a mí, ya que si quería mirarlo a los ojos tenía que alzar la cabeza. Su mirada me hizo temblar pero no de miedo, si no de nerviosismo, si no fue porque me tenía aun sujeta de la cintura, seguro me hubiera caído por la flojera de mis piernas.

-¿No será por el imbécil de Takeda por el que has estado tan ocupada, no?.-Sentí de nuevo esa mirada clavada en mi a la vez que me escupía esa pregunta. Decidí mirarle a los ojos, enfrentar esa mirada, no mi iba a dejar intimidar.

-¿Y que si es así?¿Algún problema? Pensé que ya te había dejado bastante claro que yo no soy de nadie y menos tuya.-¡Dios! Al fin, tenía el valor de volver a ser yo misma con él, pero que se creía, se larga sin dar explicaciones, no me habla en 5 semanas y encima se cree con derecho a reclamarme, ni que estuviéramos juntos, mejor dicho ni aun que estuviéramos juntos se lo consentiría, yo soy libre de estar con quien quiera, hasta donde llegue dependerá de la relación que tengamos, que hasta el momento era inexistente y a mi parecer seguiría siéndolo, aun que esa ínfima parte de mi se muriera por tener algo con Shaoran, mi parte racional me decía que no sería buena idea, que no deseara imposibles, porque volvería a sufrir.-Además quien te crees que eres para reclamarme, que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada, y aun así tienes el descaro de preguntarme de esa manera, después de que has sido tú el que se ha largado todo este tiempo y ni siquiera te has dignado a...-Me callé, no podía seguir por ahí, no, o se daría cuenta de que realmente no he dejado de pensar en él.

-Vaya, vaya como son las cosas, primero me dices a mí que no soy nadie para reclamarte y ahora eres tú la que me echa en cara que me haya ido y no te haya escrito.-Su voz era firme, pero su mirada ya no mostraba ese odio, si no superioridad...pero hacía quien, ¿hacía mí...?

Iba a reclamarle por esa arrogancia que vi en sus ojos, y refutarle sus palabras, pero la presión de sus labios contra los míos impidió que pudiera abrir la boca...para hablar. Su beso estaba cargado de lo mismo de siempre, fiereza y pasión pero pude distinguir algo nuevo que me hizo estremecer, me hizo sentir reclamo, sus labios reclamaban a los míos con extrema pasión, reavivando el fuego grabados en ellos desde el primer beso que me dio. No solo sus labios eran los que clamaban si no también él, ya que sus manos se aferraron aun más a mi cintura rodeándola por completo rompiendo así toda distancia entre nosotros. Nos separamos por falta de aire, aun que yo al principio intente rechazarlo, me era imposible, sus brazos fuertes me aprisionaban contra su cuerpo y no pude evitar rendirme ante el deseo que me provocaba.

-No vuelvas a besarme.-Dije al recobrar el aliento que me había robado con aquel beso.

-Ahora me dirás que no te ha gustado.-Dijo acercándose a mi oreja de nuevo.-Ahora me dirás que no te han gustado ninguno de los besos que te he dado.-Ese susurro hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, ¡Dios! porque tenía que tener una voz tan sensual.

-No hace falta que te digas lo que ya sabes.-No sé de donde saque el valor para hablar, ya que su cercanía me tenia excitada y mi cuerpo reclamaba por más.

-Tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tu cuerpo...-Dijo deslizando sus manos hasta mis caderas en una caricia y aferrándome más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestras partes más intimas casi se rozaran.-...me dice otra cosa.-¡Mierda! porque era incapaz de alejarme...malditos instintos y maldito deseo.

-Piensa lo que quieras...-Dije desviando mi mirada hacia un lado.

-Si es lo que quieres está bien.-¿Desde cuándo era tan complaciente?.-Pero...-Lo sabía con Li nada puede ser tan fácil.-...quiero que me digas que es lo que hay entre ese idiota de Takeda y tu.-Acaso le preocupaba que pudiera estar con Kero...imposible si me lo preguntaba seguro que era por su ego. Por miedo a que su hombría se viera afectada.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.-Le pregunte volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, quería ver que me trasmitirían esta vez.

-Eso no te interesa.-Soltó tan arrogante como siempre.

-Pues como no me interesa, a ti tampoco te interesa lo que hay entre KERO y yo.-Dije enfatizando el nombre de Kero. Me lo parecía a mí, o esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes con respecto a otro tema...

-Mira que eres idiota Sakura...es que no puedes contestar sin más que tienes que ir haciendo preguntas que no debes.-Se estaba alterando y su subida de tono de voz así lo demostraba. Me conseguí separar de él aun con mucho pesar, ya que mi cuerpo deseaba el calor del suyo, y aun que se hubiera ganado a mis instintos, aun no se había ganado ni mi cabeza y mucho menos mi corazón.

-Pero que te pasa Li, ¿aun sigues con la absurda idea de que tu podrás saber de mi cuanto te plazca y hacer conmigo lo que te apetezca y yo te voy a responder sin rechistar y voy a ser sumisa ante tus caprichos?.-Dije segura de mis misma, a mí nadie me doblegaría, ni siquiera él.-Pues que te quede cla...-No pude terminar de hablar ya que otra vez tenía mis labios apresados por los suyos. Esta vez fue más corto pero más intenso, después de ya tantos besos había podido distinguir que me besaba según su estado de ánimo. Pero todos llevaban la misma esencia.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido, Sakura, o a la próxima tendré que meterte la idea en la cabeza por otros medios.

-¿Por los mismos medios que utilizaste conmigo para vengarte por colgarte el teléfono aquella vez?.-Le solté con descaro.

-Los mismos por los que estuviste huyendo de mi una semana, antes de que me fuera.-¿Me estaba reclamando?.-Tuviste suerte de que me tuve que ir fuera, si no...-Se calló, que le pasaba no estaba como siempre, sí, su rebeldía, su arrogancia, su superioridad estaban ahí, pero no me estaba diciendo nada que pudiera dañarme, que me doliera, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿acaso este tiempo fuera le había echo verme de otra manera?...No eso era imposible, no podía hacerme ilusiones, tenía que ser firme, si él no daba su brazo a torcer y era claro con sus intenciones fueran las que fueran yo seguiría manteniendo mi postura.

-¿Si no que?.-Pregunté soberbia.- Volverás a arrinconarme y hacer de mi lo que quieras como esa vez...si te evitaba no era porque me dieras miedo Shaoran, era porque no soporto que me toques...-Volví a mentir, yo sabía de sobra que si lo evitaba era porque si eso se seguía repitiendo, volvería a caer y los sentimientos que deje atrás surgiría de nuevo y eso no lo podía permitir, no sin saber que sentía él y eso a este paso no lo sabría nunca. Pude ver algo de dolor en su mirada, quería creer que ese dolor era por su ego y no porque mis palabras realmente le afectaran.

-Tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo, ante mis caricias.-Me volvió a decir con una mirada algo más segura que la de hace unos instantes.

-Shaoran mi cuerpo es como el de cualquiera, lo estimulas y reacciona, eso no significa que me guste o que desee que seas tú quien lo haga.-Me gire, no podía seguir mirándolo, todo lo que le estaba diciendo era una sarta de mentiras, y tenía miedo de delatarme si le miraba.

Un silencio tenso e incomodo nos envolvió, quería girarme, quería verlo a la cara, quería perderme en esos ojos ámbar que me volvían loca, quería besar de nuevo esos labios que estaban grabados a fuego en los míos y me hacían temblar, pero no podía tenía que mantenerme firme, él hasta ahora no me había demostrado que le importara, solo que yo era un juguete más y que todo lo que hacía solamente era una forma más de putearme, pero no lo conseguiría, no, esta vez no le demostraría que me moría por ser suya y que él fuera solamente mío. Ojala pudiera dar rienda a mis instintos y dejarme llevar pero no, no quería volver a sufrir por él.

-¿Es por Takeda verdad...?.-Su voz rompió el silencio.-Lo recuerdo del instituto, recuerdo perfectamente lo bien que os llevabais y sé hasta dónde llegaste con él.-Su voz se había vuelto ronca, denotaba enfado, yo seguía dándole la espalda, no podía mirarlo aun y menos ahora.

-El no tiene nada que ver, Shaoran así que no lo metas en esto.-No podía dejar que involucrara a Kero en algo que no le correspondía.

-¿Seguro...?, Estoy convencido que él te dijo algo, os vi esta tarde en este mismo lugar. Y parecía muy serio, de seguro le estabas poniendo al día.-¡Dios!¿es que ahora también era adivino?. Iba a responderle pero no me dio tiempo, ya que siguió hablando.

-Ese maldito imbécil siempre se tiene que estar interponiendo y metiéndose donde no le llaman, pero sabes que te digo...-Me sujeto del brazo y me giro, puso una de sus manos en mi cintura aferrándose a ella y la otra en mi nunca acercando mi rostro a de él, juraría que iba a volver a besarme, pero se detuvo justo a pocos centímetros de mis labios pero aún así podía notar como nuestros alientos se mezclaban. El beso nunca llegó.-...que esta vez, ni ese idiota mal nacido de Takeda podrá hacer nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-Pregunte entre curiosa y preocupada por saber que estaría tramando ahora Shaoran.

-¿Qué a qué me refiero...? A que tendrás lo que quieres, no volveré a besarte, no volveré a tocarte...-Notó como con cada palabra mi expresión seguía igual pero mis ojos mostraban dolor, por eso desvié mi cara un poco, lo suficiente para evitar su mirada, pero algo me dijo que había tardado en reaccionar, ya que por el rabillo del ojo vi como se dibujaba esa sonrisa torcida que me quedaba sin respiración, esa sonrisa que me parecía peligrosamente sexy y que no tenia rival.-¿No es lo que querías...?-Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-Sí.-Respondí intentando parecer segura, pero el hilo de voz con el que salió mi respuesta no ayudó.

-Pues eso tendrás...-Dijo seguro antes de cantarme la cara con su mano para que volviera a mirarlo.-...pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos besemos, será por que seas tú la que me busque a mí y seas tú la que venga a mi pidiéndome que te toque.-Volvió a decir con aires de superioridad.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.-Le respondí cabreada, ¿quién se creía que era?, cómo Kero había estado hablando conmigo y él solito se hacía suposiciones de lo que ha podido decirme, poniéndome en su cabeza, podía imaginarme que seguramente tenga el orgullo masculino herido, ¿y ahora piensa que voy a ser yo la que vaya detrás suya a curárselo? No sé que estará pensado, pero que ni sueñe que yo voy a caer en su juego. Otra vez su maldito orgullo.

-En mis mejores sueños, me haces muchas más cosas que solo besarme.-Dijo de nuevo esbozando esa sonrisa.

-Yo no sé en que estas pensando Li...-Solté furiosa, estaba dolida, ahora tenía claro que lo hacía por su orgullo.-...pero ni pienses que voy a seguirte el juego para que puedas curar tu orgullo.- Me aferro más fuerte de la cintura y volvió a colocar su mano en mi nuca para acercarme más a su rostro, otra vez espere un beso, ya que había caído en cuenta que lo llamé por su apellido. Pero de nuevo ese beso nunca llego, sentí rabia quería que me besara, y más después de lo que me había dicho, quería creer que era una mentira. Pero ante su reacción supe que no lo era, ¿no volvería a besarme...?Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sea por orgullo...?.

-¿Por qué si no iba a ser?.-Pregunte soltándome de su agarre y cruzándome de brazos.

-No pienso decírtelo...-Dijo antes de girarse y ponerse a andar justo en dirección contraria a la mía.-...así que piensa lo que quieras.

Y se fue, dejándome allí sola sin el calor de su presencia, desconcertada por lo que acaba de escuchar, cabreada por su actitud, excitada por su cercanía y perdida en el recuerdo de sus besos.

-o-

Al cabo de un rato cuando conseguí recomponer las piezas del puzle que había sido este reencuentro y mi cabeza se hubo serenado...me puse rumbo al coche. Una vez lo abrí, me senté, me encendí un cigarro y arranque, de seguro me tocaría dar muchas explicaciones al llegar a la mansión de mi prima.

-o-

Entre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta a mi paso y la luz de pie que había al lado de uno de los sillones de mi habitación se encendió de golpe. La imagen de mi prima sentada en el sillón con la mano en el interruptor y cara de **"tenemos que hablar"** me hubiera parecido bastante graciosa de no ser porque la desgraciada casi me mata del susto.

Yo aun no había recuperado el aliento y seguía con la mano en el pecho cuando ella empezó con su escrutinio.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes a estas horas?.-Desde luego parecía toda una amante celosa.

-Tranquila cariño no es lo que parece.-Intente darle un toque cómico a la situación, cosa que pareció funcionar porque su risa llego a mis oídos.

-Ya enserio Saku, me tenías preocupada.-Dijo mirándome serena pero seria a la vez. Pensaba decirle que había estado con Kero, no me apetecía una charla ahora sobre Shaoran, ya había llenado mi cupo de él por esta noche. Pero una vez más mi prima me demostraba que realmente parecía una bruja.

-Y no vayas a decirme que has estado hasta ahora con Kero, porque lo llame hace ya más de una hora al no ver tu coche en la entrada.-¡Mierda! a Tomoyo no se le escapa una.-Me dijo que te había dejado en casa a eso de las nueve y son las doce menos veinte.

-No sé para que le llamas Tomoyo, son ganas de preocupar a la gente innecesariamente.-Dije antes de girarme hacía el armario a coger mi pijama.

-Le llame porque estaba preocupada por ti, al escuchar la moto y luego ver como salías con el coche y que no respondías a mis llamadas.-Me dijo sin moverse de su cómodo asiento.

-A ti no puedo mentirte ¿cierto?.-Solté mientras me desvestía para ponerme más cómoda, estaba segura que esta conversación se alargaría.

-Sabes que no, pero aun así nunca has tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Y algo me dice que Li estas detrás de tu escapada.-Esta Tomoyo me conocía demasiado bien.

-Pues no te equivocas.-Dije acercándome, una vez puesto el pijama, al sillón que estaba justo enfrente del de ella para sentarme y así tenerla de frente.

-¿Y bien?...¿quieres hablar de ello?.-Me preguntó cogiéndome de la mano, ella sabía que se me estaba haciendo muy dura esta situación.

-Sí, pero antes dime ¿Has hablado de algo más con Kero?.

-¿Te refieres a que si me ha contado algo de vuestra conversación de esta tarde?.-Me preguntó

-Sí, si ya te lo ha contado él, empiezo a contarte directamente desde que me trajo.- Y por cierto deberías avisarle de que ya estoy en casa no quiero preocuparle más de la cuenta.

-Pues empieza desde ahí, que el resto ya lo sé.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa para darme apoyo.- Y ya está avisado, cuando te he visto aparcar le he mandado un Whatsapp.-Me quede más tranquila.

Empecé a narrarle lo sucedido con Shaoran y esta vez no me deje detalle, necesitaba su sincera opinión porque la verdad que su actitud me desconcertaba bastante. Cuando terminé la mire con ansias, esperaba su respuesta ante lo ocurrido.

-En mi opinión, creo que Li oculta algo.-Dijo sincera

-No me digas.-Le respondí sarcástica.

-Ya sé mi querida prima que a esa conclusión has llegado tu solita...-Mal empezamos, ella solo se dirigía a mí como prima cuando las cosas eran serías.-...pero creo que discrepamos en lo que el oculta.

-A que te refieres.-Dije encendiéndome un cigarro.

-Pues verás, por lo que me has contado, estoy segura que tú crees que él actúa así para putearte, pero yo no opino igual.-Dijo antes de robarme un cigarro y encendérselo, ellas rara vez fumaba, pero no estaba la cosa para reprochárselo.

-¿Y me vas a decir qué opinas tú, o voy a tener que esperar a que te fumes el cigarro que me has robado con tanto descaro?.- Dije queriendo aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-No hace falta que esperes tanto, y si te robo es porque lo robado siempre sabe mejor.-Me soltó guiñándome un ojo, estaba claro que eso iba con segundas.

-Estoy segura que eso va con segundas, así que se clara y dime a que te refieres.

-Pues en mi opinión Li, nunca te ha odiado, y si te soy sincera creo que actúa así porque de verdad quiere algo contigo, no preguntes como lo sé, pero por lo que he podido observar estos años y por todo lo que me has contado tu y ahora Eriol...-Entonces Eriol si le había hablado de él.-...puedo decir que de alguna forma u otra todo el comportamiento que ha tenido contigo en estos años, no era más que un mal intento de tener algún tipo de contacto contigo. Es decir a una persona que odias no procuras tenerla cerca no, más bien la evitas, pero Li nunca te evitó es más conforme más le respondías tu a sus comentarios o acciones, el incrementaba el grado de las mismas. A demás a una persona que odias no la besas ¿no?...-Me miro para ver mi reacción, la cual no era otra que perplejidad ante sus palabras.-Te voy a preguntar algo, ¿Si tú fueras un chico besarías a Mia?, claro está conservando lo que piensas actualmente de ella.

-Claro que no, a esa no la quiero cerca ni siendo chica, y mucho menos si fuera un chico.

-Ves, ahí tienes tu respuesta, si Li te odiara jamás te hubiera besado la primera vez. Cuando odias a alguien sientes repulsión por esa persona y lo que menos deseas es ningún tipo de contacto con ella y menos si es físico, aun que tu mayor afán sea joderla, jamás pensarías en algo como un beso o algo más íntimo para hacerlo.-Las palabras de mi prima me dieron que pensar, tal vez tenga razón, pero...

-Y si es así, porque tiene que ser tan bestia, porque tiene que robarme esos besos y tiene que ser tan...ayyychhhh!.-No se me ocurría nada para describirlo.

-Vamos a ver Saku, parece mentira que no lo conozcas ya, Li es cabezota, impulsivo, orgulloso y sobre todo tiene picardía.- Ante esa última palabra yo me tense.-Es posible que el primer beso te lo diera por impulso, ante la situación que se había dado previamente, y los demás realmente quisiera dártelos pero es demasiado orgulloso como para desmontar la fachada que se ha creado contigo estos años y además...-se calló para hacerme un ademán de que la dejara continuar, al verme con la intención de decir algo.-...Li tiene mucha picardía y ya te lo he dicho lo robado sabe mejor.-

-Vale, supongamos que tienes razón...-La mire.-Primero: como comprobamos que tienes la tienes, y segundo: que hago con respecto a lo último que me dijo esta noche.-La verdad que la incertidumbre de saber que haría para que yo le besara o llegara a algo más con él por iniciativa propia me estaba matando.

-Pues verás las dos cosas que me has planteado se resuelven de la misma manera.-Me dijo sonriendo con aires de sabelotodo, cada vez estaba más convencida que esa faceta se le ha pegado de Eriol.

-¿Y me vas a decir cómo? o tengo que sobornarte con otro cigarro.-La mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Acepto el soborno...-Me dijo mientras me robaba otro cigarro, se lo tendría en cuenta para futuras ocasiones.-...espera a ver cómo actúa él de ahora en adelante y dependiendo de cómo lo haga tendrás ambas respuestas. Saku tu eres muy inteligente y sobre todo en todos estos años también has adquirido mucha labia y picardía, ya no eres esa niña tímida que se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa, ya eres una mujer segura de ti misma, no dejes que nadie cambie eso, sigue comportándote como hasta ahora y todo irá bien, estoy segura que el tiempo pondrá todo en su lugar, y si tu lugar está al lado de Shaoran, nada podrá cambiarlo.

Antes de que pudiera refutarle nada, se levantó apago el cigarro a medio consumir y me dio un beso en la frente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de volverla a cerrar tras de sí me hablo.

-Procura descansar y no darle más vueltas al asunto. Ya has pensado todo lo que tenías que pensar durante este tiempo, ya solo te queda esperar y actuar, aun que algo me dice que el asunto de Li va a ser divertido.

Y de nuevo antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca se largo, dejando solo el eco silencioso del sonido de la puerta al cerrarla tras su paso. Me quede perdida en el paisaje que la ventana de mi habitación me brindaba, procurando relajarme ante la comodidad del sillón donde me encontraba, lo tenía claro, seguiría su consejo, de ahora en adelante actuaria ya me había cansado de pensar, sabía lo que quería y esta vez lo conseguiría. Algo en mí me decía que esta noche era cuando todo acababa de comenzar. Y con ese último pensamiento, me dirigí a mi cama a descansar como hacía noches no conseguía, al fin había regresado y esta vez no dejaría que se volviera a escapar.


	14. Capitulo 14: Recuerdos y decisiones

_**Capitulo 14: Recuerdos y decisiones**_

PV Shaoran

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sea por orgullo...?.-Y era cierto, no era por orgullo.

-¿Por qué si no iba a ser?.-Preguntó soltándose de su agarre y cruzándose de brazos.

-No pienso decírtelo...-En realidad no podía decírselo ya que ni yo mismo me comprendía, no sabía el por qué de mi comportamiento hacía ella desde aquel día.

Con miles de dudas en mi cabeza y harto de la situación que ya me estaba cabreando debido a que habían venido a mi mente recuerdos del pasado que pensaba tenía más que enterrados, me di media vuelta y me marché, dejándola allí sucumbiendo a sus propias duda y pensamientos.

De camino a casa no puede evitar rememorar aquellos recuerdos que está conversación y la aparición de Kero Takeda habían traído a mi mente.

 **Recuerdos**

 _(El primer día que la vi)_

 _Era el primer día de clase en el primer año de bachillerato, había llegado temprano ya que era mi costumbre, al haberme inculcado en casa desde pequeño que era una falta de educación el llegar tarde a los sitios y como un Li, tenía que guardar unas apariencias, a las cuales yo no les daba demasiada importancia._

 _Casi había sonado la campana que indicaría el comienzo de las clases, cuando a toda velocidad y arremetiendo contra todo lo que encontraba en su camino entro una chica de manera agitada y con la lengua fuera, imagino de la carrera que se habría pegado para intentar llegar a tiempo._

 _No tuve mucho tiempo para analizarla ya que acto seguido nuestro tutor entró colocándose delante de la mesa que le haría de escritorio durante el curso empezando a pasar lista. Ahí fue cuando averigüe el nombre de la que en mi opinión a primera impresión no era más que una chica mas del montón despistada y seguro remolona, demasiado ingenua e inocente...realmente no tenía interés en ella. La susodicha no era otra que Sakura Kinomoto._

 _Pasaron los días y su escenita de todas las mañanas se repetía, y con el paso del tiempo me dio curiosidad de saber por qué siempre llegaba justo antes de que sonara la campana y eso me llevo a obsérvala con mayor atención._

 _Yo era nuevo ese año, ya que mi madre me había mandado a estudiar a Japón con la intención de que conociera mundo y ampliara conocimientos para el día de mañana tener la opción de expandir la empresa familiar de la que yo me haría cargo al terminar mis estudios en la universidad. Es por eso, imagino, que me llamo tanto la atención el comportamiento extraño de mi compañera de clase, ya que todos los demás parecían estar acostumbrados a su rutina._

 _Cuando empecé a fijarme más en ella me di cuenta que realmente era una chica alegre y dicharachera, siempre con una sonrisa, sonrisa que me cautivo desde la primera vez que me sonrió cuando se presento ya que se sentaba delante de mí en el aula. Y desde ese día no podía evitar quitarle la vista de encima. Otra cosa que me llamo la atención fue su físico, para su edad, no estaba muy desarrollada pero tenía una figura que no pasaba desapercibida para aquel que la mirara, (igual que ahora, solo que ya tiene unas curvas de escándalo, por las que cualquiera babearía y me incluyo, aunque no lo reconoceré ante nadie, al menos de momento)._

 _Un día mientras la observaba desde la distancia, mientras almorzaba con sus amigas, (las que tiene actualmente), aparecieron los que ahora son mis mejores e inseparables amigos y los que tuvieron de manera indirecta la culpa de que las cosas evolucionaran al nivel que están a día de hoy con Sakura, gracias a sus consejos. Ese día pasaron dos cosas que marcaron el rumbo de nuestra historia:_

 _Uno: gane dos amigos incondicionales (Malditos Erío y Ryu)._

 _Dos: empezó el principio del fin con ella._

 _Haciendo memoria aún recuerdo las palabras de Eriol cuando me vio observándola desde lejos como un cobarde._

 _-¿Por qué en vez de obsérvala tanto, no intentas hablar con ella?.-Decidí seguir su consejo; craso error, no sabía cómo tratar con las mujeres y menos con chicas de mi edad, ya que mis cuatro hermanas eran mayores que yo y la única de chica de mi edad con la que trataba era mi prima MeiLing que como esta medio loca, siempre salíamos discutiendo y me encanta picarla, así que viendo estos antecedente me hago una idea de por qué empezamos con mal pie._

 _Desde ese día nuestra relación fue extraña, me dedicaba a molestarla y hacerla rabiar, en parte me gustaba ya que mi cercanía con ella había crecido con respecto al primer día que hable con ella para presentarme, y en segundo lugar porque era especial, solo yo la trataba así, gastándole pequeñas bromas o llamándola por motes que se me ocurrían después de observar alguno de sus comportamientos o actitudes respecto a alguna situación. Si, sin duda era extraño, pero estaba feliz, era mi forma de acercarme a ella, ya que no conocía otra manera._

 _El tiempo paso y nuestra "amistad" fue creciendo hasta el punto de que empecé a verla de otra manera, ya no la veía como una chica aniñada e inocente, ya que había adquirido bastante labia para responderme a mis pequeñas bromas y a mis comentarios, incluso alguna vez que otra había llegado a quedarme en evidencia y eso me sorprendía a la vez que me fascinaba. Era única, es única..._

 _Poco a poco mi sentimiento de amistad fue evolucionando hasta el punto de que quería más, no me conformaba ya con solo una amistad basada en los piques y juegos de palabras, la quería para mí y que yo fuera para ella algo más que su amigo. Aun que cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería, ella empezó a comportarse extraño, se me quedaba mirando y canteaba la cara, a veces no respondía a los piques que le lanzaba, definitivamente estaba rara. Hasta que un día la vi, la vi a ella con Takeda, abriéndole su corazón, mostrándole esa confianza, que hasta ahora creía que también tenía conmigo, pero me equivocaba, allí estaban en el parque pingüino en uno de los bancos, no llegue a escuchar lo que decían pero no me hacía falta, su mirada, el cómo le miraba ya me decía suficiente para entender lo que sucedía, yo no era tan especial para ella como suponía, como lo era ella para mí._

 _En ese instante todos mis deseos, todas mi ilusiones se esfumaron y solo venía a mi cabeza la venganza, venganza que me cobraría de la misma manera que ella, a este juego podíamos jugar los dos. Ahí en ese mismo lugar como por inspiración de una musa rencorosa, y observando a Takeda abrazándola a ella, supe como actuaría, él cuando llego al después._

 _Al día siguiente de ese encuentro, me entere que por la tarde una de nuestras compañeras celebraría una fiesta por su cumpleaños a las que estábamos todos invalidados y decidí que ese sería el lugar para demostrarle a Sakura que conmigo no se jugaba, y dado a que era bastante popular entre el sexo femenino, no tendría ningún problema a la hora de ejecutar mi plan._

 _(En la fiesta)_

 _Cuando llegue a la fiesta, la busque y me di cuenta que ella ya estaba allí, cómo no, acompañada de su nuevo perro faldero. Me encargue de acercarme a la cumpleañera, cuando esta estuviera en un ángulo perfectamente visible para mi tormento personal, y cuando al fin se mostro mi oportunidad, me acerque a felicitar a la susodicha, de una manera un tanto especial...Me lance a su boca atrapando sus labios con los míos y así depositando un casto pero largo beso y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura observe como esta miraba atónita mi escena y acto seguido salía corriendo. Una parte de mi se sentía bien al haberle dado a probar de su propia medicina, pero otra parte se dio cuenta de que la había perdido..._

 _Desde aquel día todo cambio, el rencor hacia ella fue creciendo y mas al saber que después de aquello había empezado a salir con Takeda, incluso que ella había perdido su virginidad con él. Y es por eso que desde ese día intente odiarla...me intentaba auto convencer de que tenía que ser así, la primera chica por la que había sentido algo más que amistad y me había traicionado. Nuestra relación cambio hasta el punto de lo que antes eran bromas, ahora eran putadas, y más putadas..._

 _Pasaron los años y entramos a la universidad, el destino me la había vuelto a jugar, haciendo que coincidiéramos otra vez en clase, había estado sin verla todo un verano ya que me había vuelto a Hong Kong y cuando la vi, la rabia se apodero de mi, como era posible que esa chica aniñada e inocente se hubiera convertido en tan poco tiempo en una mujer impresionante, de armas tomar, inteligente y terriblemente irresistible...Y ahí mi dilema, yo sabía que ya no sentía nada por ella, nadie supo jamás que yo sentí algo por ella, y entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que hirviera de coraje al ver como otro ponía aun que fuera su vista en ella?..._

 _Y de ese sentimiento surgió toda esta historia..._

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Perdido en ese mar de recuerdos, no me había percatado que ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, y que justo en la entrada, alguien me esperaba sentado en las escaleras del porche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunte a la intrusa que se había colado en mi casa sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Así es como recibes a tu prima cuando viene a hacerte una visita?.-Me saltó MeiLing en respuesta a mi pregunta. Sinceramente después de lo que acababa de pasar con Sakura no me veía con ánimos de hablar con nadie y menos con ella.

-¿A qué has venido MeiLing?.-Le pregunté, aun que ya imagine cual sería su respuesta.

-A hablar contigo, sé todo lo que ha pasado con Sakura, deberías estarme agradecida de que me preocupe un mínimo por ti, después de lo gilipollas que te has vuelto.

-No tengo nada que hablar de ella y menos contigo.-Siempre había sido una entrometida, aun que debo admitir que siempre ha sido por que se ha preocupado por mí. En Hong Kong siempre estaba conmigo, a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas, siempre miraba por mí y me apoyaba, y siguió siendo así, hasta que se mudo aquí, a Tomoeda y conococio a Sakura y se entero de todo. Siempre se enteraba de todo, sinceramente no sé como lo hacía, pero ya me daba curiosidad...incluso he llegado a sospechar que trabaja de espía para el gobierno...

-¿Estás seguro?.-Dijo confiada.-Te conozco Shao y sé que todo lo referente a Sakura te trae de cabeza desde que la conoces...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie, estoy cansado de que todos me vengáis siempre con el mismo puñetero tema...-Es que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer.

-Sólo te digo que tu sabrás lo que haces, pero si quieres recuperarla solo hay una manera.-Dijo antes de encenderse un cigarro, para imagino, imitar una de esas pausas dramáticas que hacen en los culebrones que solía ver cuando era adolescente.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera recuperarla?.-Dije con un atisbo de molestia en mi voz.

-¿Por qué si no tus celos y tu posesividad con ella?.-Siempre tan aguda.

-Tonterías.- Respondí.

-Llámalo como quieras Shao, pero sabes que llevo razón aun que no quieras admitirlo, a mi sabes que no puedes engañarme.-Eso es cierto por desgracia me conocía demasiado bien.

Me quede callado, no lo admitiría, reconocer sus palabras seria como descubrir mi comportamiento, dar motivos a Eriol y Ryu de que tenían razón y eso solo serviría para que mis sentimientos enterrados cobraran de nuevo vida y eso nunca lo consentiría. A de más, yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella, el sentimiento que puede tener un adolescente hacia otra persona, no es equiparable con lo que se puede sentir siendo adulto y yo sabía que como adulto, nunca había estado enamorado...

Pero bien es cierto que algo había...

Cantee mi cara, para que no viera la mirada de frustración que se me había dibujado en el rostro, pero de reojo pude observar cómo le daba un par de caldas a su cigarro antes de hablar.

-Sí quieres recuperarla, te aconsejo que dejes de ser tan gilipollas, Shaoran Li, quítate esa mascara que te has puesto de chico malo, que no le importa nada y que se folla a todo lo que quiere para demostrar que puede...-Dirigió su mirada hacia mi.-...Y sobre todo deja de ser tan sumamente idiota con ella, la posesividad y el ser un cretino no te quedan bien.-Ella estaba seria mientras me decía todo esto.-...Y sobre todo, por una puta vez en tu vida, haz las cosas bien con ella, empieza de cero, intenta forjar una amistad, si vuestro destino es estar juntos, no cabe duda que el solo os terminara por juntar, pero al menos que esta vez le demuestres quien realmente eres, ese Shaoran Li que yo conozco, ese Shaoran Li del que una vez me enamoré.- Sus palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de la conciencia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me di cuenta de lo subnormal que había sido. Me gire para mirarla, mientras ella a su vez apagaba el cigarro en las escaleras y lo lanzaba por encima del muro que separaba el patio de la calle.

Hice el amago de hablar, pero ella me cayó.

-No hace falta que digas nada, me vale con que reflexiones y pienses en lo que te acabo de decir.-Me dijo agarrándome la cara con sus manos.-Pero antes de irme dos cosas:

La primera: quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago sólo por Sakura, a pesar de lo idiota que te has vuelto, eres mi primo favorito, y siempre te querré, es por eso que es mi deber decirte cuando estas equivocado.-Intenté darle un toque de humor a esta conversación que se estaba volviendo demasiado dramática para mi gusto.

-Soy el único primo que tienes, es normal que sea tu favorito.-Dije con un deje de egocentrismo.-En respuesta recibí una colleja en la nuca por su parte.

-¿Y segundo?.-Pregunte mientras me sobaba el lugar donde me había pegado.

-Y segundo: -repitió ella.- Esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar, yo nunca he estado aquí.-Y luego me dirán que mis pensamientos son descabelladlos, al pensar que mi prima es una espía del gobierno, diciendo esas cosas levanta sospechas, me reí internamente de ese pensamiento.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y salió por la puerta, pero antes de irse me dijo:

-Espero que recapacites, tengo fe en ti, se cómo eres realmente.- Y antes de dejarme responder se dio media vuelta y se fue andando hasta desaparecer de mi vista al doblar una esquina.

La verdad, que las palabras de Mei me habían abiertos los ojos, he estado comportándome como un autentico cretino, no solo con Sakura, si no con todas las personas que me rodean y que son a los poco que puedo llegar a importar por quien soy realmente.

Tome el lugar que mi prima había dejado desocupado en las escaleras y me encendí un cigarro, a partir de ahora tendría mucho en lo que pensar, sobre todo si quería realmente llegar a redimir mis errores. Ya había actuado de manera impulsiva dejándome llevar por emociones sin sentido, era hora de poner mi cabeza en orden y ver cómo se desarrolla todo a partir de ahora.

Acabe mi cigarro, y entre en casa, dormir me sentaría bien, demasiadas emociones por un día. Me acosté en la cama y no pude evitar recordarla, sus ojos verdes esmeralda que siempre me decían como se sentía, y en los que yo me perdía involuntariamente, su pelo castaño cayendo por su espalda, sus labios, esos labios que al fin había tenido el valor de probar si saber cómo ni por qué, y sus besos, esos besos de los que nunca me cansaría. Si algo había sacado de todo esto era que nunca podría borrar de mi boca el sabor de la suya y que si quería volver a probarlo, tenía que cambiar, como una vez lo hice.

-o-

PV Sakura

Y de nuevo antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca se largo, dejando solo el eco silencioso del sonido de la puerta al cerrarla tras su paso. Me quede perdida en el paisaje que la ventana de mi habitación me brindaba, procurando relajarme ante la comodidad del sillón donde me encontraba, lo tenía claro, seguiría su consejo, de ahora en adelante actuaria ya me había cansado de pensar, sabía lo que quería y esta vez lo conseguiría. Algo en mí me decía que esta noche era cuando todo acababa de comenzar. Y con ese último pensamiento, me dirigí a mi cama a descansar como hacía noche no conseguía, al fin había regresado y esta vez no dejaría que se volviera a escapar.

Había pasado un tiempo desde mi conversación con Shaoran, las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado y el periodo de exámenes había dado comienzo. En este tiempo no había visto, ni hablado con Shaoran, aun que sabía que no se había vuelto a ir por lo que contaba Eriol cuando venía de visita a nuestro piso para ver a Tomoyo.

De una de las muchas conversaciones que tenia con él, hubo una que me llamo realmente la atención, y esa fue la de hace una semana exactamente, el dijo que la última vez que vio a Shaoran lo vio más centrado de lo que habitualmente estaba, que realmente se estaba esforzando para sacar sus asignaturas, aun que conociéndolo no necesitara mucho esfuerzo, eso era algo que admiraba de él, lo inteligente que era.

Desde ese día no pude evitar preguntarme si realmente yo he tenido algo que ver en su cambio de actitud, o más bien nuestra ultima conversación, incluso tuve la absurda idea que él al igual que yo se refugiaba en los estudios para así evitar pensar más de la cuenta, rápidamente deseche esa idea, al fin y al cabo eso demostraría que le afecto de verdad lo que le dije, ergo, derivaría en tener alguna clase de sentimiento hacia mí, y eso estaba descartado, al menos de momento.

Aun que estaba nerviosa por los exámenes, también tenía ganas de que llegaran ya que así al menos lo vería, aun que fuera de lejos, ya que el sólo pensar que hablaba enserio con lo de no volver a besarme, un nudo se formaba en mi estomago, aun que si me paro a pensarlo fríamente, tal vez sea lo mejor, un problema menos con el que lidiar, pero sabía que aun que eso pasara el tacto de los labios de Sharonan, estarían siempre grabados en los míos…

-o-

El primer día de exámenes llego y con el todo lo que eso conlleva, los nervios , los agobios y el deseo de quitárselos rápido de encima se acumulaban en todos los estudiante de la Universidad. Por suerte yo había estudiado lo suficiente para tener la garantia de hacer algo decente en cada una de las materias de este cuatrimestre.

Me baje de mi coche, el cual acababa de aparcar en el campus de la politécnica y me dirigí hacia el pabellón de comunes, donde se realizarían todos los exámenes teóricos. Al observar a mis alrededores y comprobar las caras de casancio y el caminar automático de mis compañero de la universidad, me sentí como una oveja a la que están conduciendo a un terrible final. Sería que me siento así por los nervios previos a los exámenes o es por la ansiedad de que veré a Shaoran…Me regañe a mi misma por estar pensado en cosas que no debía, era periodo de exámenes y toda mi concentración debía estar puesta en aprobar y hacerlo lo mejor posible, es decir, en mi idioma, ¡Ir a por todas!, ya tendría tiempo de pensar que hacer con Li, cuando esta tortura cuatrimestral acabara.

Entré en el aula y lo vi, parece ser que mi cuerpo ha creado un sensor para indicarme el lugar exacto de su persona si esta en el mismo espacio que yo, por muy abarrotado de gente que este. No puede evitar que mi corazón se encogiera al darme cuenta que él no se había percatado de mi presencia, realmente tenía ganas de verlo.

Busque un sitio no muy lejos de él, ya que cerca también se sentarían Eriol y Ryu y seguramente Mei cuando llegara me buscaría y también se pondría cerca; encontré un par de ellos vacios a un par de columnas de asientos de él y mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a sacar mis cosas, note como alguien me observaba, supe enseguida de quien se trataba puesto que esa sensación en mi cuerpo solo podía provocarla una persona, la misma que ahora me miraba y que me había dado tantos dolores de cabeza en el pasado, en el presente y me había sacado tantos suspiros. Gire mi cabeza lentamente con miedo de su reacción, al encontrarse nuestras miradas. Cuando eso sucedió, pude notar que Eriol estaba en lo cierto, algo en él había cambiado, su mirada ya no desprendía ese odio y ese rencor, habituales en él, si no que su mirada era segura y desprendía confianza, y qué decir de su sonrisa, había pasado de ser una sonrisa arrogante y soberbia a ser una sonrisa cálida y sensual de la que estoy segura me podría enamorar.

Dude un instante si realmente me estaba mirando y sonriendo a mí, por lo que me gire para ver quien podría estar en su ángulo de visión, que pudiera estar recibiendo ese recibimiento, pero al no ver a nadie que pudiera ser el objetivo, volví a mirarle, y en qué hora lo hice, porque nada más regresar mi vista a él, me guiño un ojo, para indicarme que era a mí a quien observaba. Puedo jurar que después de eso, todo lo que había estudiado se me había borrado de la mente y en su lugar se había quedado grabada esa imagen de él. Me sorprendí de mi reacción al sacarle la lengua en respuesta y gírame para mirar a cualquier sitio menos a él. ¡Dios! ¿A qué venía ponerme nerviosa a estas alturas?, por suerte pronto terminaron de llegar los que faltaban y detrás de ellos el profesor que nos haría el examen de hoy.

Me concentre todo lo que pude y al final logre, lo que para mí fue un examen bastante decente. Cuando acabe estire un poco los brazos y me levante después de recoger todo lo que había empleado para hacer esa prueba del demonio, me levante y se la entregue al profesor, para acto seguido abandonar ese aula hasta el próximo examen.

Al salir al pasillo lo encontré totalmente desierto, es normal, ya que ninguno de los alumnos allí presentes, le apetecería pasar más tiempo de lo debido cerca de ese aula infernal. Por lo que viendo el panorama, me subí la cremallera del abrigo que llevaba puesto, un tres cuartos negro muy apropiado para la época del año en la que estábamos, y me decidí a salir fuera del pabellón a echarme un buen merecido cigarro.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras que me llevarían a la puerta de salida, caí en cuenta que no me había fijado si alguno de los susodichos había acabado ya el examen y al igual que yo se había largado de allí, también es normal ya que había empleado al máximo mi concentración para hacer correctamente todos los ejercicios.

Al salir por la puerta, y mientras me encendía un cigarro, alguien me toco el hombro haciendo que pegara un salto de la impresión, me gire con la intención de decirle cuatro cosas a aquel o aquella que había osado interrumpir de semejante manera mis pensamientos, pero el cabreo se me paso rápido al ver quien había sido el responsable de semejante susto.

-¡Kero!, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.-Pregunte curiosa, pues no me esperaba encontrármelo en la facultad y mucho menos tan temprano, debido a que el examen dura hora y media y había empezado a las 8:30 de la mañana, por lo que debían ser las 10 aproximadamente.

-He venido para invitarte a desayunar, Tomoyo me dijo que hoy empezabas los exámenes y quería venir a darte apoyo moral.-Dijo mientras me sonreía de manera dulce.

-Muchas gracias Kero, pero no hacía falta, y además la próxima vez procura no acercarte por la espalda así, si no quieres recibir un guantazo.-Le sonreí también aun que con la mirada un poco seria al recordar su aparición.

-Bueno para compensártelo, deja que te invite a desayunar, me he enterado por un pajarito que los cafés que preparan aquí te gustan especialmente.-Dijo mirándome confiado

-Ese pajarito, es decir, Tomoyo, no te ha informado mal, pero creo que ya les he cogido el gusto, al ser la costumbre.-Dije mirándole de reojo mientras iba atravesando la puerta dirección a la cafetería que quedaba a mano izquierda de la entra principal.

-La cuestión es que te gustan ¿no?.-Me soltó mientras buscaba un sitio para sentarnos, a lo que yo fui mas rápida y le indique nuestra mesa de siempre, que estaba vacía.

Me senté mientras él iba a la barra a por los desayunos, y por no se cuanta vez ya hoy, volví a pensar en Shaoran, ¿Seguiría en el examen?¿Se habría ido ya para casa?...

Y como invocando a un Dios griego, el apareció por la puerta de cafetería junto con Eriol y Ryu, recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Rápido encontró mi mirada, observándolo atentamente, me volvió a sonreír como hace un par de horas antes de empezar el examen y no puede evitar morderme el labio inferior del nerviosismo. A paso tranquilo se fue acercando a mi donde me encontraba y no pude evitar pensar en que habría sucedido para que aparentara tal cambio en él.

¿Sera verdad que ha cambiado o será otra de sus artimañas?, aun no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta que rondaba mi mente al mirarlo ahora, pero podía estar segura de algo, esto podría ser un nuevo misterio que estaba dispuesta a resolver.

-o-

 **Perdón a tod s los que siguen mi historia, no me he olvidado de ella, es sólo que entre que se me rompió el pc y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo para mucho…Sorry, agradeceros la paciencia y la espera y también a aquell s que le han dado una oportunidad después de tenerla parada tanto tiempo.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, ya que a partir de ahora la historia pega un cambio de 180º que espero os guste tanto o más que lo que lleváis leído.**

 **Besos y hasta el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Si tiras, aflojo

_**Capitulo 15: Si tiras, aflojo**_

 **PV Sakura**

¿Sera verdad que ha cambiado o será otra de sus artimañas?, aun no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta que rondaba mi mente al mirarlo ahora, pero podía estar segura de algo, esto podría ser un nuevo misterio que estaba dispuesta a resolver.

No pude evitar seguirle con la mirada mientras a cámara lenta , o eso me pareció a mí, llegaba a la altura de nuestra mesa, como tampoco pude evitar quedarme perdida en esa sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro desde esta mañana, a pesar de haber tenido un examen de mil demonios.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni en qué momento mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, pero mentiría si dijera que seguía siendo consciente de lo que nos rodeaba, ya que, lo que me saco de mi ensimismamiento no fue otra cosa que el sonido de unos platos golpeando sobre la superficie de la mesa. En ese momento la magia que rodeaba el ambiente se convirtió en autentica tensión.

-¿Necesitas algo, Li?- Soltó Kero con un deje de arrogancia en su voz.

-Es posible.-Respondió Sharoan intentado evitar que su conversación con Kero diera pie a más.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que necesitas?-Insistió Kero, a lo que Shaoran se giró de nuevo hacia él, y se le quedo observando con una mirada completamente diferente a la que me estaba dirigiendo a mí.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera articular la más mínima palabra, la voz de Eriol que se encontraba justo detrás de él, al lado de Ryu, sonó intentado aliviar un poco el ambiente.

-Saku ¿Qué tal te salió el examen?-Desde luego que Eriol había demostrado más de una vez, y esa era una de ellas, que se podía contar con él cuando las cosas se ponían feas, y es que esta situación desde luego, que era, lo más incómodo que recordaba de los últimos meses.

Me detuve a mirarlo antes de contestar, ya que hasta ahora mis ojos habían estado puestos en los dos chicos que tenía de pie rodeando la mesa donde me encontraba, alternando de uno a otro conforme hablaban, como si un partido de tenis se tratará y esperaba sin abrir la boca para articular palabra, quien sería el primero en sacar la pelota fuera del campo contrario.

Tan embelesada estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta del diminutivo de mi nombre, con el que se había dirigido a mí.

-¿Saku?-Preguntó Kero, ahora mirando de manera entre curiosa y algo molesta a Eriol. Imagino que según él, por las confianzas que se estaba tomando conmigo.

-¿Algún problema Takeda?-Le devolvió Eriol, con total tranquilidad en su semblante.

Decidí responder a su pregunta, antes de que la zona de la cafetería donde nos encontrábamos se volviera a convertir en un campo de batalla.

-Pues la verdad que no me puedo quejar, creo que me ha salido bastante decente.-Dije soltando una risita, captando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Y a vosotros cómo os ha ido?-Pregunté por qué realmente me interesaba y para intentar evitar que la conversación se volviera a desviar a asuntos más peliagudos.

-La verdad es que bien también, aun que bueno, aquí Ryu seguro que la ha cagado con algo.-Soltó Eriol, haciendo que nos riéramos un poco y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del susodicho.

-Eso le pasa por andar follando con mi prima.-Dijo Shaoran queriendo seguir el mismo juego que Eriol.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, es que acaso tu no liberas tensiones de vez en cuando?- hizo una pausa y miro a Shaoran con aire de suficiencia.- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que tú últimamente no la metes en caliente.-El comentario de Ryu provocó que mi mirada se desviara directamente a Shaoran, la curiosidad me mataba por saber si eso que había dicho su amigo era cierto, y de ser así, descubrir los motivos, por lo que me mordí el labio inferior, intentado disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensando que realmente podría ser verdad.

Para mi desgracia Shaoran se percató y su respuesta me sorprendió, no por la contestación en sí que le dio, si no por la forma en la que lo hizo, tan diferente a la que me tenía acostumbrada desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¿Tu no tenías que ir a buscar a Mei Ling?-Creo que esa respuesta no sólo me sorprendió a mí, sino a todos. Pero consiguió lo que pretendía.

-Es verdad si no me voy a buscarla me matará por no ayudarla.

-¿Ayudarla?-Pregunté curiosa

-Sí, al parecer se ha traído el coche, porque tiene que ir a casa de no sé quien a recoger una caja llena de apuntes y varias carpetas, de varias asignaturas.

-Ya veo.- Dije un poco decepcionada de que no me haya dicho nada, cosa que al parecer alguien notó.

-Mei Ling iba a preguntarte a ti también, pero le dije que aún estabas en el examen, ya que salí detrás de ella, y que parecías muy concentrada por lo que irías para rato. – ¿Vaya desde cuando Shaoran estaba tan pendiente de mí?

-¡Ah!-Fue lo único que pude articular. Pude imaginar que mi cara en ese momento era todo un poema.-Si conduce Mei tener cuidado, es un autentico peligro.-A lo que Eriol se empezó a descojonar, ya que conocía varios relatos de Mei al volante gracias a mi, Shaoran rodo los ojos y Ryu no pudo evitar poner cara de pánico. Lo que ocasiono que todos nos riéramos.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, si tardamos más seguro que me deja a dos velas lo que queda de mes, y a ver como líbero entonces mi estrés.-Saltó Ryu captando la atención de sus amigos.

-Bueno Saku nos vemos.-Se despidió Eriol.- Esta tarde me pasaré por vuestra casa a haceros una visita.

-No mientas Eriol.-Le acusé.-Irás a ver a Tomoyo, yo soy un añadido.-Me eche a reír ya que sabía de sobra que aunque Eriol fuera el novio de Tommy, el y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, y también venía a pasar un rato conmigo.

-Mira que eres tonta, si sabes de más que tengo amor de sobra para las dos.-Soltó dibujando una sonrisa coqueta. A lo que Shaoran respondió dándole un codazo.

Eriol le miro triunfante, se acerco a mí por encima de la mesa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dándose media vuelta despidiéndose meneando una mano alzada sobre su cabeza a modo de despedida y con aire triunfal.

Shaoran lo miro unos segundos de reojo, antes de volver a mirarme.

-Nos vemos Sakura.-Se despidió guiñándome un ojo para después seguir el camino de su amigo.

A pesar de que el trío se hubiera ido, parte de la tensión aun flotaba en el ambiente, ya que Kero desde mi intervención, no había vuelto a decir palabra y se había limitado a observar lo que sucedía, sentado en la silla que había justo a mi izquierda.

Me quede observándole y no sabría decir con certeza, si no se había dado cuenta de que tenía mi total atención o es que se limitaba a ignorarme mientras prestaba total atención a su taza de café.

-¿Has descubierto algo interesante?- Decidí preguntar para romper el muro de hielo que había entre nosotros.

-La verdad es que si-Dijo sin levantar la vista de su taza, a lo que a modo de acercarme a él, me recosté un poco sobre su brazo para observar yo también su taza de café.

-Pues ya me dirás que es.-Dije observando su taza y luego a él con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué es?-Pregunto con una mirada tan seria y una voz tan roca que me hizo retroceder a mi posición anterior en mi silla.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, o al menos eso creía, ya que parecía no haber cambiado tanto en todos estos años sin vernos, para saber que estaba realmente cabreado.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?-Me dirigió una mira que me heló. Rara vez era tan frio como ahora, solo lo había visto comportarse así, cuando paso lo de Shaoran en bachillerato, por lo que tenía claro que su estado actual, lo había ocasionado él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

-No te hagas la tonta Sakura, lo he visto, ¿O es que acaso pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-¿Pero a qué te refieres Kero?-Seguía sin saber.

-A lo de vuestra miradita de antes. –Suspiro- He sido un idiota, como me ha podido sorprender después de lo que me contaste. Yo de verdad pensaba que eras más inteligente, pero está claro que estaba equivocado, sigues siendo igual de idiota que cuando te conocí.

-Kero, estas exagerando.-Le solté molesta-A demás no te consiento que me hables así cuando no te he hecho nada.

-Ya veo, a mí no me consientes que te diga la verdad, pero a ese imbécil le consientes que haga de ti lo que quiera. Muy bien, será mejor que me vaya.-Su voz denotaba que estaba que echaba humo. Se levantó dejando el café entero y vi como se dirigía a la salida.

Mi primera reacción fue quedarme estática, como una estatua, hasta que mi cerebro reaccionó. Agarre mi cosas al vuelo mientras me levanté todo lo rápido que pude de la silla y salí corriendo tras de él.

Lo alcancé justo a salida de la puerta de comunes ya en el campus, lo cogí del brazo y el sin girarse me pidió que lo soltara.

-Suéltame Sakura. – Su voz seguía siendo ronca.

-Kero, se puede saber qué te pasa, por favor dímelo, siempre hemos hablado las cosas.-Mi voz era una autentica suplica y como no serlo, si para mi Kero era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que nos separaba, nunca lo había olvidado y siempre recordaré todo lo que pase con él y lo mucho que me ayudo.

-No me apetece hablar ahora, Sakura, deja que me vaya.- Intentó soltare sin ser demasiado brusco para no lastimarme y ante su insistencia le solté.

Vi como se alejaba, mientras una lagrima se escapaba de mis ojos y viajaba por mis mejillas, sabía que no tenia argumentos convincentes para retenerlo y forzarlo a hablar ahora sólo emporaría la situación, por lo que me quede allí de pie, viendo como se alejaba, sin saber realmente que le ocurría, mi pecho dolía y un nudo se había atravesado en mi garganta.

Cuando me di cuenta, que el tiempo que había pasado era más que suficiente para saber que ya se habría ido del campus, me dirigí a mi coche para poner rumbo a mi casa, necesitaba pensar y albergaba la esperanza de que se le pasará pronto el cabreo y me escribiera o me llamara para hablar sobre lo que le ocurría.

_o_

Aparque el coche en la puerta de casa y supe que Eriol ya había llegado, su flamante deportivo estaba aparcado un par de coches a la izquierda del mío. No me apetecía hablar con nadie, dar explicaciones y escuchar nada acerca de la situación, pero tenía que subir a casa al menos a dejar las cosas, luego ya me las ingeniaría para quedarme sola.

Y perdida en mis pensamientos, buscando una forma de evadir ciertas conversaciones que seguro tendría al verme con mis dos amigos las caras, entré por la puerta de casa dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Anuncié.

-Hola Saku, ¿qué tal el examen?-Me preguntó Tomoyo sonriente.

-Creo que mejor de lo que esperaba.-Le respondí dibujando una escueta sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces, por qué traes esa cara?-La duda y la preocupación se veían reflejadas en el rostro de mi mejor amiga, dándome de lleno con lo que más quería evitar en este momento. Total que podría decirle, que había discutido con Kero…Él era el que se había enfadado y se había ido sin darme una explicación, ni yo misma sabía bien que había sucedido, ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

-Cansancio, imagino.-Fue mi respuesta, la cual pronto fue descubierta como lo que era, una mentira.

-¿No será más bien por Takeda?- Eriol dio en el clavo y mi cara me delató.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Kero, Sakura?-Preguntó Tomoyo ahora algo más preocupada.

-Ni yo misma se que ha pasado, pero tranquila que cuando consiga hablar con él, te lo contaré.-Solté mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirme a mi habitación y dejar la mochila de la universidad.

Tiré la mochila encima del escritorio y me di media vuelta para apoyarme sobre él, miré el móvil por inercia o con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de whatsapp de Kero, pero nada. Me fijé en la hora, aun no había comido y ya pasaba de las 3 de la tarde, así que lo decidí, agarré mi bolso, me fui a la cocina, me prepare un bocadillo, cogí una coca-cola y opte que lo mejor era ir a dar un paseo, el aire frio de otoño, tal vez me enfriara las ideas.

Pasé por el salón donde se encontraban mis dos amigos y ambos se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Vas a salir?-Desde luego que a Tomoyo le pega el papel de madre, y así me sentía, como una adolescente que no entendía el mundo, siendo interrogada por sus padres, cuando piensa salir de casa. Sí, desde luego la escena daba el pego.

-Sí, iré a dar un paseo, mami.-Le solté intentando poner un toque cómico a la escena tan dramática que se había generado.

-Déjala cariño, ya es mayorcita.-Le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo entre risas, siguiéndome el juego.

-Está bien.-Le miró-Pero avisa si no vas a venir a cenar.-Diciendo Tomoyo esto último mientras me miraba y ambas reíamos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, y le lance otro a Eriol casi desde la puerta de salida, para después salir de casa y llegar al coche soltando ligeras carcajadas.

Me monté en el coche, deje las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y arranque. Ya sea por la conducción mecánica, el hilo de mis pensamientos o el caprichoso destino, termine en el parque del pingüino. Aparque el coche, cogí mis cosas y me puse a caminar sin rumbo hasta que un banco llamo mi atención y allí me senté.

No sé cuanto rato pasé perdida en mis pensamientos mientras miraba sin observar nada concreto y oía sin escuchar los ruidos de mi alrededor, que cuando volví de ellos ya me había terminado mi comida improvisada, me había bebido media lata de coca-cola que aun seguía fresca y me había fumado ya dos cigarros.

Y la conclusión a la que llegué, es que no entendía nada, lo único que tenía claro es que mi vida estaba patas arriba, al menos en lo sentimental, desde que Shaoran decidió, reclamarme como suya todo en mi cabeza era un caos, si le había dado muchas vueltas a todo, menos a lo más importante, a como me sentía yo, a lo que yo quería.

Y esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué quería?...

Y luego estaba Kero, desde que llegó, he tenido la sensación de que hay algo que no me dice, y luego estaba su reacción de antes y la duda de si debería intentar hablar con él o esperar a que él me hablará, seguía presente.

Harta de dudas y de preguntas sin respuestas, me acurruqué, abrazándome las piernas en el banco, y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas dejé escapar un suspiro.

-¿Un mal día?-Una voz me saco de mi cálido auto abrazo. Levante la vista en dirección al lugar del que procedía la voz y allí me lo encontré, a mi tortura personificada, apoyado de espaldas con los brazos cruzados, en el respaldo del banco donde estaba sentada.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-Respondí con voz cansada.

-¿Puedo sentarme, o prefieres estar sola?-Preguntó mirándome, esperando una respuesta o una reacción que le satisficiera.

-Puedes sentarte, de seguir sola mi cabeza hubiera entrado en bucle infinito.-Solté una carcajada mientras le respondía y volvía a sentarme normal en el banco. Él también rió en respuesta a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado, invadiendo un poco mi espacio personal, cosa que no me importó en absoluto.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, contemplando el paisaje que nos rodeaba, no era incómodo, pero era algo extraño el estar así con alguien con quien llevas años en una espiral de putadas, con la que luego pasas a tener una especie de relación amor-odio que acaba en nada.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos años, incluso hace unos meses atrás, que iba a terminar sentada en un banco del parque con Shaoran Li, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua, lo hubiera encerrado yo misma en un psiquiátrico.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el problema?-Rompió el silencio, y su pregunta me quedo perpleja, acaso leía mi mente…Creo que se me notó bastante por su reacción posterior.

-Me refería a que es lo que te ha traído aquí.-Me aclaró.

-He discutido con Kero.-Mi respuesta salió sin pensarlo, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo, esperando que él me aconsejará.

-Ya veo, ¿Y por qué?-Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, no ha sido una discusión, para que hubiera sido así yo debería al menos saber el motivo de la misma y así dar mi punto de vista. Pero se largo esta mañana de la universidad, cabreado y sin darme explicaciones.-Suspiré.

-Ya veo.-Me miró.- ¿Y has intentado hablar con él?

-Que va, en realidad estaba esperando a ver si se le pasaba y me escribía o me llamaba él.-Volví a suspirar, había perdido ya la cuenta.-Esta mañana intente que me dijera que le pasaba, incluso salí corriendo detrás suya, pero me dijo que lo soltará que no le apetecía hablar, la verdad que estaba bastante cabreado.

-Entiendo.-Me respondió de manera escueta, pero su semblante estaba serio.

-Si te soy sincera.-Paso a mirarme.- Desde que llegó tengo la sensación de que quiere decirme algo, pero no se qué pensar.- Agaché la cabeza y apoyé mis manos en el banco.

-¿Le has hablado sobre lo nuestro?-Su pregunta me hizo volver a mirarle, pero la agaché de nuevo rápidamente.

-Sí-Mi respuesta fue breve.

-Pues entonces dale tiempo, seguro que necesita asimilar muchas cosas.-Volví a mirarle ante la sorpresa de sus palabras.-Seguro que cuando haya procesado la situación, lo tendrás revoloteando a tu alrededor, de nuevo.- Ahora fue su turno de suspirar.- Para mi desgracia.-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Me quedé mirándole sorprendida, desde luego que había cambiado, o es que siempre había sido así y conmigo era diferente. De repente, la pregunta que me había formulado antes de que Shaoran llegara, apareció en mi mente, y nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera tener tantas respuestas.

Quería que este momento no acabara, quería conocer al Shaoran que ahora tenía a mi lado, quería volver a sentir su calor, quería que mi cuerpo volviera a recordar su tacto, pero sobre todo, quería que me besara.

Una brisa sutil sopló, la suficiente para que se agitaran un poco las hojas de los arboles que aún quedaban en su lugar en la copa y la suficiente para acariciarnos la piel expuesta que la ropa no cubría, la misma culpable que hizo que un mechón rebelde de mi pelo se posará en medio de mi cara y me cubriera los ojos tapándome la visión que tenía delante. Parecía que hasta el viento estaba en contra de mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí una cálida mano apartando el mechón castaño para darle un lugar detrás de mi oreja.

Nos miramos, y de nuevo la magia flotó en el aire. Su mano en mi mejilla contrarrestando el frio otoñal, mi cuerpo inmóvil impaciente por su roce, su rostro acortando distancia con el mío, mi boca ansiosa esperando entre abierta y al final suena mi puto móvil y me jode el momento.

Nos separamos de golpe, creo que más por la impresión del sonido del móvil, que por la concentración puesta en lo que estábamos haciendo. No es que no nos hubiéramos besado nunca, pero realmente esa es la primera vez que me cabreaba de verdad, algo en mí me decía que esa iba a ser como una primera vez, y tal vez mi subconsciente no se equivocaba, por que el Shaoran que tenía delante eran muy distinto al de días atrás.

Miré el cacharro que tenía en la mano, y mi cara paso de una expresión de enfado a una de sorpresa, para acabar en una de miedo en lo que tarde en desbloquearlo y leer el mensaje de whatsapp que me había llegado.

-¿Quién es?-Me preguntó Shaoran, con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-Kero.-Fue lo único que dije. Su expresión se tornó seria, y si pensaba en alguna manera de acabar con él, no lo expresó lo suficiente, ya que a pesar de su semblante, denotaba tranquilidad. Eso me molestó.

-Son buenas noticias.-Eso era lo único que iba a decirme, después de lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-Ya veo que son mejores para algunos que para otros.- Salté sin disimular mi molestia.

-Pensé que era lo que querías.-Me miró serio.

-Y no he dicho lo contrario, pero tan poco le pasaría nada si hubiera esperado un poco.-Lo dije más para mí que para él. Me miró entre cerrando un ojo y arqueando las cejas.

-Déjalo.- Volví a mirar hacia adelante y suspiré.

-¿Qué esperabas qué pasará Sakura?-Me preguntó curioso y con esa sonrisa suya tan característica.

-¿Enserio lo preguntas?-Le pregunté girando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás para verle bien.

Me copió la postura, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyo sus manos en el banco.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿o lo has olvidado?-Me hice la tonta ante su comentario, sabia a que se refería, pero no quería que él pensara que lo daba por hecho.

-Si se te ha olvidado, puedo recordártelo.- Soltó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

-Pues no estaría mal que me refrescaras la memoria, últimamente estoy muy olvidadiza.-Dije intentado sonar indiferente. Parece ser que conseguí la reacción por su parte que yo buscaba, ya que se me acercó más de lo que se encontraba, me pasó una mano por la cintura y me susurro al oído.

-Te dije que no volvería a besarte, al menos que tú me lo pidieras.-Sus palabras salieron tan suaves que me provocaron un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda.

Se separó de mi y lo miré, me quede embelesada, la luz del atardecer era la única que nos iluminaba y tuve que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no lanzarme encima y besarlo hasta que mi aliento me dijera "basta".

Me levanté del banco y me encendí un cigarro, tener la boca ocupada y algo que calmara mi estado de nervios era de gran ayuda. Parece ser que a él también le supuso una buena idea, ya que en vez de pedirme un cigarro, esperó a que me lo encendiera para robármelo de la boca.

-¿Es que no sabes pedir uno?- Le miré de reojo entre molesta y coqueta.

-Claro que sí, pero lo robado sabe mejor.- Volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa torcida tan suya.

-Si eso va con segundas intenciones, no se las pillo.-Y era verdad, porque me dice algo así después de lo que acaba de "recordarme".

-Más que segundas intenciones, tal vez fuera más una incitación.- Dijo sonriendo.-O una invitación.

Le miré de reojo, este chico va a volverme loca, o soy un completo desastre en lo que se refiere al sexo masculino, o nunca se a que juega este en concreto.

Al ver mi cara de duda, porque obviamente era todo de lo que era capaz en ese momento, él se acerco a mí, dejando escapar el humo de la calada que acababa de darle a su cigarro.

-He dicho que no volvería a besarte, no que tu no puedas hacerlo.- Dijo en un susurro a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Su cercanía me hizo temblar, un cosquilleo invadió mi estómago y la sensación de volver a tener 16 años y verlo aparecer en el aula del instituto me envolvió. Pero reaccione, me acordé de las palabras de mi prima, ya no era esa niña tímida e insegura, ahora era una mujer segura y atrevida. Le miré a los ojos, me mordí el labio inferior, y recordé que a este juego pueden jugar dos.

-Creo que hoy te vas a quedar con las ganas.- Este fue mi turno de susurrarle al oído.

Me aparté un poco de él, le di un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios y puse rumbo al coche.

No sé qué expresión puso, ni si debería haberme esperado a ver su reacción, lo que sí sé fue que aparqué en la puerta de mi casa, y aun conservaba una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, sonrisa que pronto desvaneció al ver a Kero esperando en mi portal.

-Has llegado pronto- Le solté cuando llegue a su altura.

-Acabo de llegar, pensé que estarías en casa.-Me dijo entre curioso y molesto. Estaba claro que aun seguía cabreado.

-He salido a despejarme un poco.- Le miré seria.- En cuanto he visto tu mensaje he venido para acá.

-Ya veo.-Su semblante se relajó un poco.

-¿Y bien, quieres subir?- Le pregunté.

-Prefiero hablar en otro sitio más tranquilo, seguro que Tomoyo y Hiraguizagua están arriba.-Dijo mientras miraba al balcón donde se veía la luz encendida de nuestra casa.

-Al menos que hayan salido y se hayan dejado la luz encendida…-Deje caer. Me miro de reojo arqueando las cejas. Me encogí de hombros.

-Pues di tú, ¿Dónde quieres ir?- Me imaginaba el lugar que elegiría.

-Vayamos a mi casa, mi padre no está y así hablaremos tranquilos.-Su elección me sorprendió. Esperaba que eligiera el parque del pingüino, ya que allí era donde solíamos ir a hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza, me indicó que le siguiera a su coche y así lo hice. Una vez dentro arrancó y nos pusimos rumbo a nuestro destino. En mi cabeza se formaban imágenes de los posibles escenarios que podrían surgir esta noche. Mi mente trabajaba a la vez que mi vista se perdía, entre el bosque de edificios y luces de colores que se dejan ver a través de la ventanilla del coche mientras que el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el ruido de fondo de una ciudad que casi ya dormía.

_o_

 **Buenas a tod s, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido varios problemillas en este tiempo, entre ellos la muerte de mi pc T_T, como veis no me he olvidado de la historia y aquí esta, voilá, capitulo nuevo, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias a tod s aquell s que siguen mi historia y que han tenido paciencia esperando, y sobre todo gracias por los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando, han sido la inspiración y el empujoncito para animarme a subir capitulo lo antes posible.**

 **Muchos besos a tod s y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
